Darkness and Lies
by Inperfekshun
Summary: What happens when he finds out that everything he thought to be true was a lie? What if he was suffering for no reason at all? How could he have become the center of a tangled web of lies? Dark!Harry. Evil!Dumbledore.
1. Meeting

A/N: Hello readers. This is the beginning of the rewrite for this story and I hope you like this version too. For those of you who didn't read the old version I hope you like my story. Anyway this story is YAOI, SLASH, whatever you call it. If you don't like it don't read it and don't flame me because you decided you didn't want to listen. I'm not the best writer in the world and make my fair share of grammar mistakes so please don't bug me to much about it. If something confuses you review, tell me, and I will fix it or explain it to you. I'll try to get back to where I was at as quickly as possible since it kind of is just a rewrite.

Fic related info: This takes place in seventh year but I want you to basically forget everything you know about the sixth book. Other things, Sirius is dead but Lucius Malfoy was never caught in the Department of Mysteries.

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Thanks for your patience here we go.

Chapter 1: Meeting

Harry Potter sat in a small room with barely anything in it. There was a small squeaky bed, a bedside table with a draw that got stuck, a peeling wardrobe in the corner, and a door across from the bed that led to the loo. Despite the lack of things Harry was happy because he was at the Leaky Cauldron rather than at the Dursley's house.

It was Harry's seventeenth birthday and he was finally of age and away from his "family." Despite the fact that Dumbledore had requested that he stay at the Dursley's until, either someone could come get him when they deemed it safe or the end of the summer came, that hadn't been an option. The Dursley's had had other plans for their "favorite" relative. That morning the Dursley's had come into his small bedroom with smiles on all their faces. Uncle Vernon had then gone to say that today was a grand day because it was his birthday. They had then promptly thrown him out the house with his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

Luckily for Harry he had seen this coming. He had been sending owls back and forth with Remus and they had made the plan that Harry would meet Remus in Diagon Alley on his birthday should the Dursley's not follow Dumbledore's letter. The only problem with their plan was that Remus had to go to the werewolf packs to try and get them on the Light's side. So Harry would be staying in Diagon Alley until he returned.

Harry stood up, stretched, and pushed his hair from his eyes. His hair was longer now and he had yet to get use to it, or any of the other changes that had come along with his inheritance, for that matter. Hermione had sent him a book on coming into ones inheritance at the beginning of the summer so he wouldn't be caught to off guard. He remembered how Ron had grown a few more inches and his magic had given him a bit of a shock with its added power. Harry had been expecting much the same thing. But he should know not to expect what was normal, because normal just didn't happen for him. At a little after midnight a pain had shot through his body making him double over with pain. He had crawled on to his bed and curled into a ball to wait out the pain. It had got more and more intense until it had knocked him out. He woke up to find that he was at least half a foot taller that he use to be, his hair was longer, his green eyes brighter, and when he used the spell to get his things in his trunk they had flown in so quick the trunk had toppled over.

He casted a quick Tempus charm, and was almost blinded by how bright the numbers glowed, to find that it was after noon. He decided to go downstairs and get a bite to eat. When he got downstairs he sat back in his seat, telling Tom his order, before looking at the people sitting around having their own conversations. He was happy that no one was paying him any kind of attention since he just kind of wanted to relax.

"Hello, mind if I sit with you?"

'So much for relaxing by myself,' Harry thought. Harry looked around to see a girl standing near him with a smile. She was beautiful. She had long glossy black hair that fell in wavy curls down to the small of her back. Her eyes were Killing Curse green, just like his. Her skin looked like warm vanilla and smooth as silk. Her robes were plain black but the material clung to her curves and no one would call her plain. Her red lips were pulled up in a bright smile that melted his defenses.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said smiling back at her.

She sat down across from him. "Sorry if I'm intruding. I just noticed you were sitting alone, and I was sitting alone so I figure why not see if you wanted some company. I'm Isabella by the way." She said extending her hand.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Harry," he said and shook her hand. She gave him that smile that said he was being cute by saying something they both knew she knew. "So what brings you to Diagon Alley?" He asked to move the conversation toward her.

"Oh I just moved in with my father. I'm supposed to be meeting my brother for the first time today." She answered and her smile got bigger as if that was all rather amusing.

"Well that sounds nice. I hope you and him get along well enough." Harry said.

"Oh I think we will." She said. Harry cocked his head slightly to the side feeling like there was more to those words but didn't ask what she meant. They continued to talk, and eat once Tom brought them their food, for hours. Harry cast another glaring Tempus spell to see that he had been downstairs for four hours now.

"Wow I hadn't realized time was passing by so quickly. I have to go do some shopping. Guess I'll see you around." Harry said and laid down enough money to pay for his meal as well as hers.

"Sure Harry. See you later." Isabella said sitting back, looking very pleased.

1111111

Harry spent the next three hours wondering around Diagon Alley buying things for Hedwig, getting books to read, and broom cleaning supplies. He then wandered around just looking at things that caught his interest. He came back to the Leaky Cauldron as the sun was starting to set.

He blamed it on his good mood that he acted so carelessly. But that hardly mattered as he turned to put his things on his bed and was met with the sight of three Death Eaters and two standing in the corners to his side. He tried to go for his wand but the one in front of him cast a quick spell and all he knew went black.

A/N: That's the end of chapter one. Hope you guys like the start and will review.


	2. Unbelievable Truth

Chapter 2: Unbelievable Truth

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

'Gosh damn it!' Harry cursed in his mind. 'Why me? Why always me?'

Harry paced the floor of a surprisingly comfortable room, considering who his captors were. He expected to be locked in a dungeon chained to the wall being tortured or some other terrible situation. The room he was in was a bit bigger than the size of his bedroom at the Dursley's. There was a four poster bed set back against the wall, a black leather chair in the corner, with a side table next to it with a gold lamp sitting on it. His trunk was there with all his stuff in it. The only thing he was missing was his wand. This in itself made him nervous.

He couldn't believe how stupid he was for not paying more attention. First day off on his own and he was proving he need babysitters like Dumbledore was always setting up for him. He cursed again. Suddenly the door opened and Harry stopped mid-pace nearly falling on his face, and not just from the surprise entrance. Before him stood Isabella, from the Leaky Cauldron earlier, wearing a black Death Eater robe and looking very much in control of the situation.

"Hello Harry. I told you I'd see you later." Isabella said in a melody like voice. Her voice was soft and soothing, with a sing-song quality to it, yet held a dangerous edge to it that he hadn't noticed earlier. Harry scowled at her but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to her or what they wanted from him, seeing as he wasn't being tortured.

This seemed to amuse her because she chuckled lightly before speaking again. "I'm glad to see you awake and though I would like to talk with you some more that will have to wait. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you. So come with me." She said. Harry scowled at the end part, Isabella only smirked.

"And if I refuse." Harry said defiantly.

Ashlynn chuckled lightly again at his stubbornness, an amused glint in her eyes. "I'm afraid that's not an option." She answered.

She snapped her finger and two people walked in. They both wore black cloaks similar to the ones Isabella wore; expect their hoods were pulled up so he couldn't see their faces. Isabella inclined her head in his direction and one of them quickly came and pinned his arms behind his arms to the point that if he struggled he'd be in pain.

"Come the meeting should be over now." She said and walked out of the room. The one holding his arms followed quickly behind her and the other came behind them.

They walked down a long wide corridor. The walls were green with silver snake shaped torch holders with black candles in them which lit their way. The black and white marble flooring looked like dark waves below their feet. They walked in silence making turns or going down stairs every few minutes. As they walked along a random hallway a rather big black snake came out to the shadows near the door. Isabella stood unfazed as the large creature wrapped its way around her. She petted its head when it reached her shoulder.

Harry suddenly realized that it was the same snake from the graveyard.

^Hello Nagini, is he ready for us? ^ Isabella hissed in parseltongue. Harry eyes widen for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. The person holding his arms shifted slightly as if uncomfortable.

^Not quite. Instead of where you were going he would like for you to meet him in his study. ^ Nagini responded. Isabella nodded her understanding. Nagini quickly unwrapped herself from Isabella's body and left them.

And so began another long walk to wherever they were going. Harry had figured out last time that they were asking him in circles so he wouldn't remember where to go.

"I don't even remember the first seven turns from the room! There's no need for the circles here!" Harry shouted in frustration. Ashlynn turned around and looked at him for a moment then walked passed him and went back two hallways and they opened a door down a passageway they had passed.

"At least you realized what I was doing." She said before ushering them in. Harry snorted as he was pushed through the door.

The room he walked into was dark the only light in the room being from a lamp on the oak desk, near the door, and the fireplace opposite the desk. Each wall was covered in bookshelf; even the door they had walked in was covered.

Suddenly there were four chairs by the fire and Harry's arms were immediately released. Ashlynn and the two hooded figures walked around him and sat down.

"Please join us," Isabella said politely. Harry sat in the last chair in the semi circle, with a view of his captors.

As soon as he sat down the door opened and in walked Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Snape. The two hooded figures stood and bowed before removing their hoods and there stood Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

'Why not just kill me now.' Harry thought as he got up from his chair and moved back toward the fireplace and out of immediate view.

Isabella got up from her seat and went up to Voldemort and…hugged him? And kissed him on the cheek? Harry almost fell out when Voldemort hugged her back.

'What the hell is going on?' Harry thought as he stared at Voldemort, who no longer resembled a snake. He now looked like Tom Riddle from the Chamber of Secrets only older.

"I think our guest is a bit confused." Isabella said which brought everyone's attention to Harry.

"Ah Harry nice to see you again," Voldemort said as he went to sit behind his desk. Harry couldn't honestly return the sentiments so he said nothing. "You must be wondering why you have been brought here. I have very important information to discuss with you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I figured as much Tom. Why else would you send Death Eaters into a public place to kidnap the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Voldemort choose to ignore Harry referring to him as Tom. "One of my Death Eaters discovered some rather…interesting files in the Ministry of Magic. I felt that they affected you enough that you had a right to see them as soon as possible and make a decision of your own based off of what you see. However I should let you know that the information you are about to see cannot be altered. They are files that go immediately to the Ministry archives and are protected by very powerful magic, Old Magic."

"Thanks for the History lesson," Harry said sarcastically. Isabella looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

Voldemort sighed before holding out a folder for him to take. Harry stared at it for a moment wondering if he should actually, willingly, take something from the hands of the Dark Lord. 'Even if he's not trying to kill me at the moment,' Harry thought.

With a sigh Harry strode pass possibly the most powerful dark witches and wizards he had ever met, except Bellatrix Lestrange. He grabbed the envelope and opened it, keeping his eyes half on Voldemort and his senses alert for the rest of them. Until he actually saw what the file was saying. It was a family tree, Voldemort's family tree from the fact that he saw Salazar Slytherin on it and Tom Marvolo Riddle. But the tree didn't end there. Beside Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was Sarah Elani Riddle and underneath them were two more little branches. He was shock at the fact that the Dark Lord had a wife and kids. He was even more shocked when he read the names of said kids. One said Ashlynn Lula Riddle and in parentheses under that was the name Isabella Marie Cornelia. Beside her was Kieran Brendan Riddle and in parentheses under that was Harry James Potter.

Harry stared at the paper. That's all he could do for shock had idled his mind. He moved that page to the back and looked at the next one.

Adoption Birth Certificate

Name: Harry James Potter

Adoptive Mother: Lily Jane Potter

Adoptive Father: James Richard Potter

Adoption date: July 31, 1992

Siblings: None

The next paper was another birth certificate.

Birth Certificate

Name: Kieran Brendan Riddle (Adopted)

Mother: Sarah Elani Riddle

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Birth date: July 31, 1992

Siblings: Ashlynn Lula Riddle (Adopted)

Adopted Name: Harry James Potter

The last certificate belonged to the girl named Ashlynn that was listed as his sister.

Birth Certificate

Name: Ashlynn Lula Riddle (Adopted)

Mother: Sarah Elani Riddle

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Birth date: July 31, 1992

Siblings: Kieran Brendan Riddle (Adopted)

Adoptive Name: Isabella Marie Cornelia

"Y-You expect me to believe that…" Harry trailed off unable to even say it.

"That I'm your sister and he's our father." Isabella, or Ashlynn, said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Harry answered with a frown. "Why would my _father _try to kill me every school year?"

"To be fair I didn't do anything to you your third year," Voldemort said. Harry's eyebrow twitched. "However I think this is a conversation best had without such a…large audience." Voldemort said and tilted his head toward the door.

All the Death Eaters stood up and headed for the door. They all stared at Harry with blank expressions that made him feel like he was an insect waiting to be dissected. Snape's expression turned dark briefly when he looked at him but quickly became blank again. Harry wondered what was going to happen since Snape was a spy for the Order. He wondered if he was really a spy for Voldemort or Dumbledore.

"Ashlynn," Voldemort said in a warning tone.

He realized that she hadn't moved from her perch on Voldemort's desk. She huffed and got down and walked out but not before flashing him an encouraging smile. Harry turned back to his sworn enemy, and supposed father. He looked at the man and tried to imagine what he was saying as possibly being true. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard. 'Are you that desperate for a family?' His mind asked, sounding suspiciously like Snape's sneering voice.

"Harry I know you probably don't believe me." Voldemort started.

"You're right, I don't." Harry interrupted. "You've tried to kill me on more than one occasion. Why would a father try and kill his own child?" 'Then again I don't see why that would make him any worse than the Dursley's. Why does my family always seem to hate me?'

"I unfortunately didn't know that you were my son." Harry snorted and Voldemort sighed. "It's true. Your mother was kidnapped a short time before she was due to give labor. I reported her missing. The Auror's found her a few days later in an old dirty shack. Dead, killed by the Killing Curse."

"Who would do such a thing?" Harry asked shocked.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort answered, his voice holding such rage.

Harry shook his head immediately. "Not possible. Dumbledore is a good wizard and would never use the Killing Curse, especially not on a pregnant woman."

"He would against me. You see I wasn't always a dark wizard. When I was young I was just an ambitious wizard trying to change our world for the better of the magical community." Voldemort said.

"Enslaving all of the muggles is not the way to help the magic community." Harry said like he was talking to a child.

"I wasn't trying to enslave muggles." Voldemort said in an exasperated tone. "I had good ideas that were for the better. But Dumbledore didn't like my ideas so he tried to stop me or discredit me. As soon as he killed my Sarah and I thought my child died along with her I went mad. Which lead me to the course of action that you and the rest of the wizarding world know me by now. There is even a file that has the report in it. I didn't have that taken because that would have been even more suspicious on top of the other files that were taken on my family and you two. But it can be obtained if you need that as further proof."

Harry started at the greatest dark lord the wizarding world had even known and noticed that he looked…nervous? About what he, a seventeen year old boy, thought of him and what he had to say. The thought of accepting this man as his father seemed to unrealistic. Could he really just throw away the whole fact that he had tried to kill him and had caused much of his suffering?

"I know you must need some time to process all this. You are more than welcome to stay here. Since," Voldemort said emphasizing the word since Harry was about to interrupt. "Ashlynn got rid of your room at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry sighed before nodding his head. He doubted he would fall asleep, since he would probably be on guard all night.

"Ashlynn!" Voldemort called. Harry turned around and sure enough Ashlynn walked into the door with an unrepentant smile on her face.

With an exasperated look on his face he looked at her. "Would you like to show our guest back to his room?" Though he phrased it as a question neither of them were convinced it was anything except an order and dismissal. Harry followed Ashlynn out the room.

1111111

Harry lay on his back staring up but not really seeing anything. A tray of food sat on the table beside the bed cold and untouched. Until he decided to believe Voldemort or not he wasn't going to eat or drink anything. 'Though death by poison hardly seems his style, but then again he probably just wants me dead at this point.' Harry's mind supplied him oh so helpfully.

Why should he believe Voldemort and doubt Dumbledore? Dumbledore had done nothing but help him since he entered the wizarding world and Voldemort had done nothing but harass him. But if you want to think about it Voldemort had always been upfront with his intentions and been nothing but honest. Even if his intentions had always been Harry's death and his honesty had simply been stating his desire to do so. Dumbledore on the other hand was always manipulating him and keeping key facts to himself till he saw fit to tell Harry. This always seemed to be after he had confronted Voldemort and barely escape the wild adventure with his life. He couldn't deny that he also partial blamed Dumbledore for Sirius' death. If he hadn't been ignoring him, if he had acknowledge him at all, throughout the entire school year he would have gone to him and maybe Sirius would be alive.

Maybe Voldemort had a point. He could see that Dumbledore was a manipulating person. Who's to really say that he didn't do everything that Voldemort just said he had done? 'You're reaching for a reason to believe him.' His mind intruded. He had to admit he was. He thought for a moment, trying to understand why he would be doing that.

'Maybe because he just offered you everything you ever wanted in life and now you could have it. And enjoy it because you won't have an evil maniac killer after you trying to kill everyone you love. No that maniac killer will be you father so everyone you love will be attached to him so would hurt him as well.' Harry paused in his thinking. 'I'm so screwed up.'

There were so many reasons to not believe this whole story was true and only a few to argue that it might be. But at the same time he didn't want to believe the logic going through his head. He liked the idea of having a sister. He like the idea of having a family, even if it meant Voldemort was his father. He also liked the idea of Voldemort not trying to kill him every school year. Yes, he liked that very much. Harry closed his eyes and tried to just feel. His instincts were usually very right and he thought maybe they would help him decided what to do with this current issue. He forced himself to try and clear all his thoughts, relax, and just feel.

A/N: Ok shall stop there for now. I had every intentions on uploading this on the last day of June which would be the end of the six months but I couldn't get to the file so I decided to upload it on the holiday. Happy 4th of July everyone.


	3. Answers

A/N: Alright so I meant to post a chapter on Monday but due to some unfortunate events that wasn't possible so you will be getting two chapters on this lovely Friday, which also happens to be my birthday. Yay! But anyways check back later today for that second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 3: Answer

Harry woke to the sound of pages turning. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them again to block out the afternoon sun that immediately assaulted his eyes. That alone told him he was not at the Dursley's. He was never allowed the simple pleasure of sleeping until the sun light streamed into his room. If he was at the Dursley's he would have long ago been woken up to make the Dursley's breakfast. Right about now he would probably be outside slaving in the hot sun. He opened his eyes again, slowly this time, and stared up to the blue canopy. His stared blankly at it for a moment before turning his head to the side as another page turned. Sitting in a chair in the corner, of the same room he had been in before, reading a rather large book was his... sister? The thought was so strange to him and didn't seem to fit into his world at all but if he wanted to accept anything about this he might as well start with her.

"Good morning," Ashlynn said as she put her book down.

"Good morning," Harry said meekly. "How long have you been there watching over me?"

Ashlynn shrugged and didn't answer the question, instead asking one of her own. "Are you ready to eat?"

Harry's stomach felt like a black hole at the moment and food sounded wonderful. He nodded and got out of the bed. She smiled as she snapped her fingers. A house elf appeared instantly. This house elf was different from any other house elf Harry had ever seen. This house elf didn't have big floppy ears like Dobby's, they were smaller and looked like the ears of a elf out of a muggle book he had seen. She had big sparkly blue eyes and she wore a nice dress with a flower on it.

"Flash be a darling and get us breakfast." Ashlynn said.

"Yes Mistress," piped Flash, then disappeared with a loud crack. Ashynn enlarged the end table and made another chair appear with a wave of her hand and motioned for him to join her.

"How on earth do you do that?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Wandless and Wordless magic, I only do the hand wave as not to freak you out to much. I have been doing it for a long time. Before I meet Father even, he just taught me how to do more with it. He will teach you as well." Ashlynn said as the food appeared.

Harry didn't say anything, opting to fill his plate and start eating. On a call to impress her, he ate slowly and showed wonderful table manners that most didn't even think he possessed. Throughout the meal they talked about random things and by the end they were both laughing.

"We're going to have so much fun together." Ashlynn said as her laughter subsided.

Kieran smiled back at her. "Take me to him."

He wasn't forced to elaborate. She knew who he was talking about and where he want to go and didn't pretend otherwise Ashlynn stood up and he followed her. She led him straight to Voldemort's study, which show a level of trust.

'Guess she has guessed what my answer is.' Harry though as he smiled at her before she left him looking at the door. He went over the pros and cons one more time in his mind before talking a deep breath and knocking on the door. He heard the words 'come in' before he pushed the door open.

Tom sat behind his desk with wireless glasses pushed on his nose. He looked up from whatever work he was doing. Noticing who it was that came to see him he took off his glasses and put his word aside.

"Come, have a seat." Tom said and gestured to the comfortable arm chair before the desk. "You have made a decision?"

Harry sat down and ignored Tom's question in favor of his own. "Why are you doing this? It's not like you love us."

Tom looked at him for a moment before answering. "I'm doing this for more than one reason. I do feel that in time I can grow to a place where I truly say I love you. I'm already quite fond of Ashlynn. I'm doing this because I had desired a family. Now that I know I have children I see no reason why not try and have one. Another reason is I don't want to allow Dumbledore to have his way anymore. He's pinned us against each other for years and I would like that to stop. Lastly I want there to be someone to pass all this down to one day."

"What will you do if I say no?" Harry asked.

"Continue as planned." Tom answered without hesitation. "I won't hurt or try to kill you anymore but I won't stop what I'm doing now."

"What exactly do you have planned now?"

"Sorry Harry I can't answer that unless you're with me. If I tell you and you're not with be than I'll have to obliviate you and that would probably fall under the category of hurting you yet again." Tom answered.

Harry let all of that sink in before taking a breath. "I will believe you." Tom looked so happy and relieved at the same time. "I don't, however, trust you. I won't be calling you 'Dad' or anything like that anytime soon but I will give you a chance."

Tom nodded his head. "I don't blame you for that. I'd begin to wonder if you were my son if you did." He said with a smirk. Harry snorted lightly but a smile quirked his lips.

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"Well first I would like to start calling you Kieran." Tom said.

Harry thought about it for a moment. The name was nice and if he was going to give this a true chance he could start with a name. Harry nodded, "That would be fine."

A faint phantom of a smile seemed to appear on his lips. "Next would be training. You won't be doing it with just me either. But training would be good for you."

He guessed that Tom had made it known that he wouldn't be the only one training him to make him feel better. It didn't help. It kind of made him nervous. That meant other Death Eaters would be training him, Death Eaters that might not see their master's change as a good thing.

"Who will these other trainer's be?" Harry asked.

"You will get to meet them all later this evening." Tom said.

"No Bellatrix." Harry stated.

"Ah yes, you and Bellatrix don't get along." Tom said more to himself.

His casual way of saying it upset Harry. "I'm going to kill her," Harry said coldly.

Tom looked at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Tom sighed. "I wish you wouldn't kill my most devoted follower but you seem determine to do it. Do it if you must. I however should warn you I won't make it easy for you by bring her around you. Either it will happen out of necessity, and if that happens I hope you wait till what needs to be done it done, or you go hunting for her."

Harry was taken back for a moment. Lord Voldemort just said he basically didn't care if Harry took his revenge and killed his best Death Eater. As long as it didn't inconvenience him and his plans the moment it happened.

"Now I have some things to attend to so how about we find that wonderful daughter of mine. She can show you around." Tom said. Harry nodded and followed Tom out of the study.


	4. Plans

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

A/N: MMe. Pince: Sorry to you and anyone else that finds the Ashlynn-Isabella and Kieran-Harry thing confusing. It will probably stay pretty weird like that. Basically Ashlynn is the character's name. Isabella is the name she was giving by her adoptive family and went by for most of her life. As the same goes for Harry. Harry doesn't think of himself as Kieran yet so I'm not writing things like 'Kieran said' or 'Kieran thought.' Sorry that it's crazy like that. Hope it doesn't bother you too much and that you'll continue reading the story.

Chapter 4: Plans

As Harry and Tom walked they came upon a large door that took up half of the hallways width. The door was made of black marble with gold veins running through it. Intricate designs flowed across the door in gold. Tom stepped up to it and placed his hand on the door at the spot where the designs formed a circle. He stood there for a moment before the door began to open. Harry stared at it for a moment before following Tom through. As he passed through he felt a tingle run over his body. Harry looked at the frame warily. There was a powerful spell around the door, so powerful that it caused A physical sensation. Harry looked at Tom, opening his mouth to make accusations, when he spoke.

"It's a simple protection charm that also alerts the person of the wing that someone is coming. Ashlynn can set it up so that doesn't happen to you every time." Tom answered the unspoken question.

Harry didn't say anything on that and just watched were they were going. Before to long they reached a gold door. From the other side music and laughter could be heard.

"What's going on in there?" Harry asked.

"Go inside and look," Tom answered.

Harry opened the door and walked on to what appear to be a balcony above the ball room. The room itself was such a surprise in comparison to the rest of the wing, and the rest of what he had seen of the house for that matter. The ballroom was done in a lovely cream and beige color with marble flooring, gold trim, and flowers placed everywhere. The marble flooring was a cream color with brown and rust color mixed in. The walls were cream with a golden trim and all different color flowers were painted on it, and many columns that surrounded the room were white with a gold trim.

Below were his sister and many different people he had never seen before they were all dancing to different muggle songs he had heard while at the Dursley's. The dance was all coordinated and organized. Everyone looked like they were having fun mostly Ashlynn though.

"She's a good dancer," Harry said in awe at the well organized dance.

"She does it every day with all these people, that's why they can all do it so well organized. I still wonder how all these people get in my house without me noticing." Tom grumbled the last part.

Harry scanned the crowded to see if he noticed anyone. Suddenly he realized he saw Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Knott, and…Draco Malfoy?

'What the hell are they all doing here?' Harry thought.

Ashlynn looked up to the balcony to see her brother and father. She stopped dancing but motioned the other to continue what they were doing. She disappeared and after a moment she was up with them.

"Hey Kieran," Ashlynn said, using the name so easily.

"So Malfoy's here, always knew he a little Death Eater in training," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Hey my followers aren't Death Eaters they're Shadows, as will yours be." Ashlynn said sounding slightly offended.

"My followers?" Harry asked.

"Actually our followers, my followers are your followers and the people you recruit are our followers." Ashlynn explained. Harry looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Do overload him already Ashlynn," Tom chided lightly.

Ashlynn gave one of her bright melting smiles. "You'll understand everything soon enough and it will all seem ridiculously simple."

"By the way this is a questions that's been nagging at me for a while now. Why do we both have names on our birth certificates when you didn't know there were twins?" Harry asked. It had been one of those question that made him think Voldemort might be making everything up.

"Because your mother and I hadn't decided on a name, and didn't know if we were having a boy or a girl. The spell never seemed to work right we were getting various shades of purples, blues, and pinks every time. Guess we know why now. But we picked a girl name and a boy name that we wanted so no matter the gender we would have a name ready. We picked them for the meaning of the names. You see if we had a girl your mother wanted her to dream big dreams and for her to always believe in her dreams and try and make them come true. So Ashlynn Lula means Dream Princess. As for you I wanted a boy so I would have a strong heir and since we were considered a dark family we pick Kieran Brendan which means Dark Prince." Tom explain.

"Interesting," Ashlynn said. "Hey Kieran you want to join us in our daily exercise?"

"Actually I have some business to attend to so you need to show your brother around the house." Tom said.

Ashlynn looked back at the dancers and looked a bit disappointed that they wouldn't be going back down there. But she turned back to him with a smile anyway. "Ok I'll take care of it."

Tom gave her a look and she gave him a little two fingered salute. He shook his head at her antics, but Harry was sure he had seen a smile on his lips, before turning and leaving. Ashlynn looked after him for a moment before looking back at Harry.

"Hey you can just show me where my room is at and I'll hang there until you're done with your thing here. Then you can come get me and show me around." Harry suggested helpfully.

Ashlynn grinned then it fell a little. "Are you sure? I mean you can hang here and we can leave after that or I can just show you now and do this tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. I'd take myself back to the room myself if I knew how to get there myself." Harry said.

Ashlynn smiled before going to the edge of the balcony. She pointed at Parkinson and made a few gestures before turning her attention back to him.

Harry looked back at the ballroom floor for a moment before he felt someone watching him. Harry looked to see Malfoy's molten silver eyes staring at him as if studying everything about him in one simple moment. Green meet silver for a long moment before Malfoy looked away and started the dance routine with everyone else.

"Come along." Ashlynn said, still grinning.

They left the ballroom and went back down the hallway in which Harry had come. They left through the huge doors that signaled the entrance into Ashlynn's wing of the house. They keep walking straight and made two turns before they reached another set of doors like the ones leading into Ashlynn's wing.

The doors took majority of the width of the wall. The doors were made of the same black marble that laid beneath his feet but jade swirled through all of it. The door had intricate designs, just like Ashlynn's, made of chrome. Ashlynn put her hand on the door like Tom had before and the doors swung open after a moment.

"I would have had you do it seeing as this is your wing of the house but I'm not sure you know how to flare you magic so that the door will grab your magically signature so I'll just do it for the time being." Ashlynn said as they walked in. "And just to give you some general information about the house, there are seven floors to this house. This level belongs to you and I. The next level up is father's. The one below that one is guest space and the fourth one is recreation and family areas. The third is an exercise area, the second is the ground floor used for entertaining guest and where most Death Eater meetings are held and the last is the dungeon.

The same tingle ran down his spine again, so Harry figure that the same protection charms were here as well. They walled down a few halls before they reached a hallway with nine different doors. Harry went to the first one on the right and opened the door. It was a nice sitting room down in green and black with silver accessories. Kieran closed the door before going to the next room. The next six rooms appeared to be guest bedrooms done in different colors.

"Why are there guest bedrooms in this wing if down stairs is the guest area?" Harry asked Ashlynn who stood off to the side.

"For personal guest you may feel are more important and close to you." Ashlynn explained.

The next room he opens was an office room like the one he had been in not to long ago. Once again all the walls had bookshelves on them, two of them not being completely filled. Outside the window directly behind the desk was a beautiful view of a lake and the trees that surrounded the house. Harry took a minute to admire it before moving on to the last room which he guessed was his room.

"Well I'll leave you to look at your own room in peace. I should be back for you within the hour." Ashlynn said, giving him one last smile before turning to leave.

Harry watched her go before opening the last door. He was right to assume it would be his room. This last room was the largest room of them all and it had all his stuff. The room was done in green and black colors, although it was done in Slytherin colors Harry found he liked it better than if it had been done in Gryffindor colors. The carpet was a light sea green that complimented the walls darker green nicely.

The king size four poster bed was made out of mahogany and had black silk linen on it sat centered on the wall directly in front of the door he had just walked in from. On either side of the bed where two large windows that went from halfway up the wall to the floor and had black curtains that were tied off to the side with a thick black rope.

There was a desk at the other side of the wall where his wand sat awaiting him. On the opposite wall was a fireplace with a black leather chair sitting in front of it. About a foot away from the fire place was two doors side by side. The one closes to the fire place was a big walk in closet and the second door went to a bathroom almost the size of the perfects bathroom.

The pearl white tub was about the size of a swimming pool with many different color taps around it. Each tap had a silver plate behind it with the name of the scent mix with the water. The tile on the floor was a lighter green then the carpet in his room off to the side was a glass shower that looked like it could fit two people. Off to the side of the shower was another room that had a small toilet. In the corner there was a duel sink with a large mirror in front of it.

"Wow, I could definitely get uses to this." Harry said thinking out loud. He then went around to the different taps picking the scents he like and running a bath for himself.

It was a good hour and a half before Harry stopped swimming in his oversize bathtub and got out and got dress. All his clothes had been put in his walk-in closet.

'What do I need a walk-in closet for I don't even have enough clothes to fill half of it.' Harry thought to himself. After he got dress he decided to lay down on his nice comfortable bed while he waited for Ashlynn to arrive. He started thinking of things that he wanted to do now that he was of age and away from the Dursley's.

1111111

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Harry opened his eyes to see that it was dark outside and a fire in the grate. There was another knock.

"I'm coming," Harry grumbled as he slowly slipped out of bed. The person knocked again. Harry yanked the door open angrily to see Malfoy standing with a bored expression on his face.

"About time," he said in his usual drawl voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to match his cool indifferent tone but then he yawned making him look adorable.

"The Dark Lord sent me to get you." Malfoy answered.

'He must know that the Dark Lord's my father that's why he's being so civilized. How I'll miss are little spats.' Harry thought.

Draco watched as the boy in front of him studied him. He simply raised an elegant brow at the action, but study the other boy as well. He was surprised when he found out that he was his mistress's older brother. But now that he got a good look at him they did look related. Just the thought that Potter was the son of the Dark Lord made him think that there was no possible way it could be true. He would have fainted right along with the boy when he found out if it weren't such a horrid action.

'Plus Malfoy's don't faint,' Draco thought to himself.

"Fine let's go," Harry said shaking Draco out of his thoughts. Draco just nodded and turn to lead the way.

The walk was made in total silence, neither one felt incline to start a conversation. They soon reached the dining halls which definitely favor Slytherin. The walls were green the floor was green the table in the center of the room which stretched from one side to the other was black with silver candle holders with green candles. The high back chairs were made of the same mahogany wood as his bed with black cushions. As soon as they enter everyone's attention turned to them.

"Ah my son come and sit down," Tom said then nodded his head to Draco signaling his thanks and that he may also be seated. Harry walked down to the end of the table with everyone staring at him. He didn't even bother looking at them he was already uses to the feeling of everyone staring at him. He sat down to the right of his father because he was at the head of the table and Ashlynn sat in front of him. As soon as he sat down everyone turned back to their previous conversations.

"How do you like your rooms my son," Tom asked conversational.

"They are wonderful thank you," Harry said as he got his on food.

"Ok Kieran the people currently at this table are going to be your tutor." Tom said.

Harry finally looked up and took note to the people at the table. Next to him was Blaise Zabini; and next to him was Draco Malfoy, Lucuis Malfoy next to his son, then Narcissa Malfoy. Next to Ashlynn sat Pansy Parkinson, beside her was Severus Snape, and next to him was someone he didn't know.

"Severus will be teaching you in Potions as you probably already guessed. Lucuis will do Transfiguration, his wife Narcissa will teach you Charms. And you don't know Kerry Nixes she will be teaching you History of Magic. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy will be teaching you proper Pureblood behavior, as well as physical training with your sister. I will do Dark Arts and Defense against the Dark Arts.." Tom listed.

'Am I truly positive that he's still not trying to kill me? Because with that line up I'm not to sure anymore,' Harry thought.

Dinner went by quickly, everyone then went to there respective rooms except for the teens, who went to Ashlynn's ballroom.

"Ok Kieran tomorrow morning we're going to wake you up at about six because I've had a quick look at your wardrobe and it is terrible." Ashlynn stated. Harry blushed at his sister's straight forwardness. He already knew his wardrobe was garbage. "So tomorrow morning we're taking you on a shopping spree to give you a whole new look." Harry simply nodded his head in understanding though on the inside he was cringing.

"Do you want to do our night routine with us Po- Kieran?" Pansy asked almost slipping and calling him Potter.

"Ah I think I'll just watch for tonight." Harry asked smiling at the near slip up and at the girl Slytherin trying to make peace. She just nodded her head in acceptance and went to her place. The first song was one Harry had heard this song a million times while at the Dursley's.

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

[Verse 1:  
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock  
Super Man Dat Hoe  
Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop  
Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock  
Jocking On Them Haterz Man  
When I Do Dat Soulja Boy  
I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance  
(Now You)  
Crank Dat Soulja Boy Lyrics on Jocking On Yo Bitch Ass  
And If We Get The Fightin  
Then I'm Cocking On Your Bitch  
You Catch Me At Yo Local Party  
Yes I Crank It Everyday  
Haterz Get Mad Cuz  
"I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"

[Chorus x2

[Verse 2:  
I'm Bouncin On My Toe  
Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe  
I'ma Pass It To Arab  
Then He Gon Pass It To The Low (Low)  
Haterz Wanna Be Me  
Soulja Boy, I'm The Man  
They Be Lookin At My Neck  
Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man)  
Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)  
Dance (Dance)  
Let Get To It (Let Get To It)  
Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me  
Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me  
Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me  
Man That Shit Was Ugly

[Chorus x4

The movement of the dance seemed so easy like something even he could do…with a little practice. The next song came on and it keep going song after song the coordinated dance seemed practically flawless. Then a song came on and all the Slytherins moved away to where he stood, only Ashlynn stood in the middle of the room. Soon the words to the song began and in the most beautiful voice Ashlynn began to sing as well.

Baby I'm missing you

Things'll never be the same with out you...

What did I do to deserve this?  
I didn't even get one last kiss, from you  
Oh baby God took your love from me  
he needed an angel so it seems  
I need to feel your hands all over me  
I need to feel you kissing me!  
I need to feel you holding me  
I need to feel your touch  
Cause I miss your love so much  
And I can't keep on living this way  
I need you here with me  
How could he take you away, from me

It's hard for me to tell you I love you  
As I'm standing over your grave  
And I know I'll never hear your voice again  
Why did you leave me  
Why couldn't you just stay  
Because my world is nothing, without you  
Now I don't know what to do, with myself

It was the most wonderful song he had ever heard. It was even better then the track that continued to play in the background.

I would've given you anything  
Just to make you happy  
Just to hear you say, that you love me one last time  
I'd go to hell and back over and over again  
Just to prove to you how much I need you here  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do  
I'd cry for you  
I'd lie for you  
And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven  
I would die for you, yes I would  
I would rather give up my life  
Than to see tears in your eyes  
I can't stand to see you cry

Cause it's hard for me to tell you I love you  
As I'm standing over your grave  
And I know I'll never hear your voice again  
Why did you leave me  
Why couldn't you just stay babe  
Because my world is nothing, without you  
Now I don't know what to do, with myself

I just don't know what to do with myself  
I can't stand looking at those pictures on my shelf  
Knowing it was just one week ago, stood there and took that picture  
There just one thing that I wanna know  
Why would God want to hurt me so bad  
Does He know how much it hurts to be missing you  
Baby I'm missing you  
Baby I'm missing you

I love you oh God dammit I love you  
Why did he did he take you away from me  
because I love you so...  
I miss you so much baby I just can't go on baby  
Ohhh

Soon the song went off and he clapped. He clapped louder then the Slytherins. Ashlynn blushed lightly as she grinned and accepted her praise.

"Ok you guys it's time to go to sleep. Oh yeah um…Kieran can Draco and Blaise stay in your guest rooms." Ashlynn asked sheepishly after pulling him to the side away from the group.

"What?" Harry asked in slight horror at the idea.

"Well they've been staying in my wing for most of the summer and father doesn't like that idea very much I can assure you. The only reason they haven't been staying in your wing before now is we thought it would be disrespectful to have guest in your wing before even you've been in it." Ashlynn explained calmly.

Harry turn to look at the two Slytherins. 'They have been civilized and dare I say nice this whole time…I guess I should only return the gesture. Besides it wouldn't be so bad as to have the two hot boys in my guest rooms. Even if one of those boys is Malfoy.' Harry 's thoughts now going in a more…interesting direction. A while back he had come to grips with the fact that he liked guys as well as girls. Guys more then girls though.

"Fine they can stay there," Harry thought trying to sound at least a little put out by the idea.

"Thank you so much," Ashlynn said as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah, yeah go to bed," Harry said.

"You too." Ashlynn said as she and Pansy turned to leave.

The group then parted and went their separate ways after saying good night. Harry led the way to his wing, hoping he got it right so he wouldn't look like a complete idiot. To his absolute delight they were there in no time at all.

"Ok um Zabini…" Harry started.

"Blaise," Blaise corrected with a grin.

"Ok Blaise you can have the blue room that's to the left of my room at the end, and Malfoy?" Harry said in the form of a question to see if the blond would allow him to call him by his given name.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"You can have the green room to the right of my room." Harry said. "Ok well good night," Harry said as he left the two boys, Blaise staring at his retreating back in thought.

"Night Blaise," Draco said as he walked into his room.

"Yeah night," Blaise said deciding to go to bed and think about what was going on tomorrow. 'Things around here might get a hell of a lot more interesting.'

A/N: Ok that's the end of that. Some of you might notice that quite a bit of this chapter is the same as before. I thought I'd keep the Soulja Boy thing, it seemed to amuse some people before. Like I said before I hope the 'Harry' and 'Kieran' thing isn't too confusing. Everyone will call him Kieran but I won't start writing things like 'Kieran thought' until Harry starts to truly think of himself as Kieran, the son of Voldemort.


	5. Outing

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up. I hope to not make this a habit.

lufcboy : I'm glad you liked my story and I'm happy you're willing to read it again. I decided to redo this story because I went back and looked at stuff and realized mistakes I made that caused inconsistencies in the story as well as I felt like it was a Ashlynn story with Harry Potter in it rather than a Harry Potter fanfiction with Ashlynn in it. I'll try to get back where I was quickly so we can get to stuff that you don't already know =) thanks for the review.

Chapter 5: Outing

A knocked sounded on Harry's door at six o'clock sharp. It only took a moment for the occupant to open and see who was outside. Ashlynn looked at Harry rather shocked, from what she had heard her brother wasn't a morning person at all. Harry looked at her with a small smile, looking well and truly awake.

"Good morning," Harry greeted.

"Good morning," She replied with a big smile. "Come let's go get breakfast. Since you're up earlier then I thought that means we get to leave earlier and do more shopping." Ashlynn said, sounding very excited.

Harry shuddered lightly before waking after the cheerful girl. She seemed to bounce as she walked, as if she was a three year old with tons of energy. Harry smiled at the thought and just followed, listening to her chatter about the shopping trip ahead. 'It's hard to believe that this girl is the daughter of the Dark Lord, with every intention of following in her, our, father's footsteps.'

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were already eating at the table with their father and Draco's parents. They walked up to join the group. "Good morning you two, I hope and trust you sleep well." Tom greeted. They both nodded and went to take their seats, Ashlynn stopping on the way to give Tom a hug. Harry just stared at her.

They all eat with tiny murmured conversations going on until mostly everyone was done. Tom then cleared his throat pulled out what looked a folded note. "Okay this will take you to Diagon Alley it will deactivate as soon as you are there. When you are done with all your shopping go back to Diagon Alley and reactivate the portkey with you all holding it. To reactivate it, tap it twice with your wand and say _precor_." Tom said as he handed it to Kieran. They all nodded their understanding and got up and moved to stand near each other. Tom took at his wand to activate the portkey.

"Wait," Harry said stopping everything and making everyone look at him. "What about me? There are bound to be people looking for me, and they'll think it's strange if I'm walking around with some Death Eaters children."

"But they may not be looking for you. You were suppose to stay with your aunt and uncle and were only to go somewhere else if they kicked you out if you didn't show where you were suppose to would they not think you were still there?" Pansy said.

"True but I think it would be smarter to go with glamour just in case," Ashlynn said as she looked Harry over. "I'd rather not have my fun interrupted."

She pulled out her wand still looking him over then tilted her head in question. Kieran inclined signaling his okay. She waved her wand and muttered something low. She then waved her wand again a mirror appearing in front of him. He didn't look to different his hair was longer and somehow darker. His eyes were a pale green instead of his usual bright Killing Curse green. His scar wasn't noticeable and that's what most people would go on. And he had on designer clothes instead of his old ones.

"Subtle and nice," Harry said, surprised to find that even his voice was different.

"Now that that's all taken care of let's go shopping!" Ashlynn said enthusiastically.

111Muggle London a half hour later111

Kieran walked into the first store with his Slytherin companies. Kieran went to the men's side and started looking around. He soon found some black jeans that he liked. He looked at the price tag and cringed. He may be richer then he was before with just the Potter vaults but that didn't mean he want to spend outrages amounts of money on clothes.

"Oh those would look good on you. You should try them on," Pansy said suddenly behind him. She didn't even wait for him to pick them up, instead picking them up and thrusting them into his arms.

'Of course none of them are going to care about price.' Kieran thought.

"Here try this stuff on," Ashlynn said as she thrust a huge pile of clothes into his hands.

'By all that has magic this is going to take forever.' Kieran thought as he was pushed towards the dressing room.

Two and half hours later

They had only been through two stores and Kieran thought he defiantly had enough clothes to fill more than half of the walk-in clothes. Thank god for magic, they were able to take a few of the shopping bags and make them never ending. There was enough space for the other bags to go into them. They each had one bag in their hand so it wouldn't look to suspicious.

Ashlynn was trying to find another store to go into when Kieran noticed a dark looking store that proclaimed it did tattoos and piercing. Kieran stopped wondering if he wanted to go check it out. Deciding he did he call to the others.

"Hey I'm going to go in there. You guys can keep shopping if you want." Kieran said, and without waiting for a response headed over to the store label Crystalline.

Harry walked into the store, it wasn't a big store. It had dark purple painted walls on which there were pictures on one side and different earring on the other. At the back of the store on the right side there was a doorway with a black curtain instead of a door. There was a cash counter at the back on the left side. As he looked around he heard the door open again as the Slytherins walked in.

A girl walked from behind the curtain. She was rather small at about 5' feet. She had short dark red hair and dark blue eyes. She had several piercings and a few tattoos. She wore blue jeans and a black H.I.M shirt.

"Hey can I help you?" She asked as she walked up to them.

"Yeah I'm trying to get a tattoo and some piercings." Harry said.

"Well you came to the right place. Where do you want pierced?" She asked.

"Twice in each earlobe and once in my left cartilage," Harry said moving his hand to show exactly where.

"Okay come this way." She said as she led him to the earring display. "Pick two sets of starters and an individual."

Harry picked a pair of emerald starters and a ruby starters then a diamond individual. She took the earrings he picked and lead him behind the curtain. In the back were a couple chairs for piercings and tattoos on the upper body. Then some tables for people to lie on if they were getting a tattoo on their back or low body.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked as he sat down in the chair and watched as the girl grabbed a piercing gun and rubbing alcohol.

"Sarah and you?" she said.

"I'm…Kieran, nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you too," She said smiling at him.

Harry sat as Sarah quickly grabbed the earrings and made quick work of all the piercings. She wiped his ears to get rid of any blood that was there. She turned the chair to the mirror that hung on the wall. They were good for some starters.

"Now what kind of tattoo would you like?" Sarah asked.

A/N: That's it for now. Though I did this last time and have a tattoo idea I would like you to review and tell me if you have an idea for Kieran's tattoo and where you think it should be. If I really like it I'll use it instead of what I already have.


	6. Tattoos

A/N: Due to many things I haven't been updating this story the way I should but now I have a new computer and everything's great. So to make up for it, and to catch up and make sure I post the Christmas chapters by Christmas, I'm going to be updating this story every day or so to make sure I reach that goal. So here we go. Hope you like and review.

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 6: Tattoos

"Now what kind of tattoo would you like?" Sarah asked.

"An emerald and silver snake wrapped around a silver sword with a heart shaped emerald in the hilt on the back of my neck. I want it on my back."

"Hmm that sounds interesting." Sarah said as she went to grab a sketch pad. Ashlynn choose that moment to walk in the door.

"Well what do you know? Long time no see Sarah," Ashlynn said as she walked into the room. Everyone turned to see her walking in with another bag.

"Oh hey Ash!" Sarah exclaimed as the two hugged and happily greeted each other.

"So what brings you to Muggle London?" Sarah asked as she let go of her friend.

"Shopping for my new found brother," Ashlynn stated.

"You finally found your family? That's great!" Sarah practically squealed in excitement for her friend.

"I know and we're twins," Ashlynn said as she went to stand by Kieran.

"Wow…awesome," she said

"Yeah but hey you think I could get some of your hair service as well?" Ashlynn asked.

"Sure what you looking for?" Sarah asked.

"Well as you can clearly see my brother is in defiant need of your help." Ashlynn responded and laughed as Kieran smacked her in the back of her head.

"I see. So what am I doing to…it?" Sarah said as she reframed from saying rats nest.

"Let's see, green highlights and a more styled mess." Ashlynn replied and raised an eyebrow in question to Kieran. Kieran simply nodded. "Ok and I was hoping you could but silver streaks in mine and I'm also ready for you to do the dragons." Ashlynn said.

"Sure but how about you come to my place later on this evening so we can do the hair thing?" Sarah asked.

"That's fine. We can hang out around town till you're ready."

"Well since this is your brother I guess I won't have to sketch out his tattoo after all. Want to get the front door and the blinds?" Sarah asked as she walked back toward Harry. As soon as the blinds were closed Sarah pulled out a wand and said a spell Harry didn't hear that made the image of Harry's tattoo appear in the air. "This what you're looking for?"

They made a few modifications here and there and when Harry thought it was perfect Sarah went to put it on transfer paper so they could begin.

"Hold on a second. Might I suggest something?" Ashlynn asked coming up beside the two.

Harry shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Ashlynn pulled out her wand and added what looked like Japanese symbols around the edges. It gave the tattoo a cool foreign edge to it. Harry didn't know why but he immediately liked it. Nodding his consent to the additions Sarah sent to get the paper.

Harry took off his shirt and laid on his stomach as Sarah came back and went to work. Harry didn't really pay any attention to the process he let his mind drift to ignore any and all pain.

"Okay all done," Sarah said what felt to Kieran like seconds later.

"Nice," Ashlynn said as Kieran went to put his shirt back on. The others nodded in agreement

"Thanks, what are you getting?" he asked.

"You'll see," Ashlynn said with a wink.

"Okay monkey your turn," Sarah teased. Ashlynn opened her mouth to retort when her cell phone rang.

'She has a cell phone?" Kieran thought.

"Yo?" Ashlynn spoke into the phone. Her face lit up and she switch to Japanese.

"Oh boy, tell him I said hi and undo the back of this shirt." Sarah said referring to the red shirt Ashlynn had put on that morning that had her back out and was only tied in the back. Ashlynn just keep talking as she did what she was told.

Kieran jut stood and watched as Sarah began to do the tattoo and Ashlynn keep talking as if it were nothing. Kieran shook his head and instead looked at the design being made. He soon gave up trying to guess what the image was and just went to stand where the other Slytherins were.

"She seems so strong yet so strange doesn't she?" Pansy asked.

Kieran looked up in surprised at being pulled from his thoughts. "Yeah I guess she is."

"She's amazing in so many ways but she's hiding something. We want to know what it is. You up for helping us?" Draco asked.

Kieran looked toward Ashlynn, he had kind of seen it too, even though he had only been here a short time. But he was just going find out by himself but help couldn't hurt.

"Sure I'm in." Kieran said.

The others nodded apparently pleased with his response. Like Sarah had promised it took a while for her to finish. But when it was finished it was beautiful. On her back was three intertwined dragons with some red glow wrapping around them. There was also some Japanese character in the middle of them. One dragon was pure white and its head was on the left side, a silvery gray one whose head was on the right, and last was a green dragon in the middle.

"Wicked," Kieran said.

"Thank you very much," Sarah said with a smile as she tied the string on the back of Ashlynn's shirt again.

"Bye," Ashlynn said as she hung up the phone. "So how does it look?" she asked

"It looks amazing," Kieran and the others all said in agreement.

"Okay then, how much do I owe you Sarah?" Ashlynn asked as she stood up.

"How bout I just bill you later?" Sarah said. "I know you're good for it. How about you guys show back up here about six o'clock? I should be ready to go then."

"Sure, see you then." Ashlylnn said as they walked out.

1111111

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and decided to have lunch. They all sat and talked for a while after finishing having fun getting to know one another better. They then left and headed into Diagon Alley. They walked toward a robe shop.

"Ah man, no more shopping," Kieran complained.

"You want nice robes don't you?" Ashlynn asked.

"Not if we have to stay in a shop for two hours to get them." Kieran huffed.

"Fine, I'll order them and have them sent to the manor." Ashlynn compromised.

"Okay," Kieran gave in.

"They quickly order the robes then left. They then headed to Flourish and Blotts. Ashlynn gathered some books before they went to the last shop of the day.

"Why are we coming to the Menagerie?" Kieran asked.

"Cause I want a pet silly." Ashlynn replied as she entered the store. She quickly went one way and left the others. Everyone else decided to look around as well.

Kieran wandered over to the snake section. He started talking to a few. He soon got bored and was about to go find his sister and the others when he heard a voice. Not just heard it in his ears but in his mind.

_Humans._

Kieran turned to see a beautiful black snake who's scales shimmered and change colors each time it moved staring at him. Kieran walked closer to get a better look and talk to it.

_What are you looking at human? _The snake hissed viciously

_A quite beautiful snake. _Harry said back.

The snake looked shocked that Harry had talked back to her_. You can speak the language?_

_Yes, Harry answered. _Harry liked the snake and was considering buy her.

Kieran went to get a salesclerk to open the snake's container. The young woman came to see which one he wanted.

"Oh I'm afraid that one is really dangerous I don't think it would be wise for you to be messing with it." The woman said.

"She's not going to hurt me and I'm not messing with her I want to hold her." Kieran explained slightly annoyed.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and opened the container. Kieran reached his arm in and let the snake wrap itself around his arm. The snake was long enough that it reached all the way from his hand to rest its head on his shoulder.

"I'll take her," Kieran said to the salesclerk. They walked to the register where Ashlynn stood with a white and black puppy at her side.

"Nice puppy," Kieran said.

"Actually he's a wolf cub. I like your snake." She responded.

"A wolf?" Kieran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep isn't he just adorable." Ashlynn said as she picked him up.

Kieran chuckled as they paid and signed the adoption papers or their new pets and got all the things they would need to take care of them. They left the store and grabbed the portkey note that Ashlynn took out of her back pocket.

1111111

Later that evening, after more shopping, some eating, and general fun, they found themselves at a apartment not far from the tattoo shop. They goof around and had a good time as Ashlynn and Harry got their hair done. It was the end to a wonderful day.


	7. Starting

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 7: Starting

Harry woke up staring at black bed hangings. He got up and went to the bathroom off to the side of his room. He stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe how much he had changed in such a short time. It didn't seem real or possible, and the transformation wasn't even done yet.

Harry went to get ready for the day. It would be the first day of lessons for him. He shook his head. He couldn't believe he was about to go learn magic from the Dark Lord and some of his most loyal Death Eaters. If anyone had told him that a month ago, even Dumbledore, he would have thought they were out of their ever loving mind. Harry opened the door to his room to find Draco and Blaise waiting for him. He gave them a small smile. He never would have believed it, but he kind of liked it.

1111111

Harry stirred his potion with a false calm about him. Snape keep walking around him as he made his potion. He was trying to act like it wasn't bothering him at all, but it was seriously grating on his nerves.

"Pott-" Snape paused and took a breath. "That is not the next ingredient. You are not focusing, that's why you mess up your potions. Your fame won't always save you." With that Snape walked away to do something else, his cape billowing behind him as usual.

There was a snort off to the left. Harry turned to look at Ashlynn where she sat cross legged on a stool. She smirked at him, Harry scowled at her.

"Sev sure doesn't like you," she observed.

"I don't even know why anymore, seeing as I'm not the son of James Potter." Harry muttered.

"Maybe it's because he got use to how he treated you. You probably still remind him of Potter." Ashlynn said.

"Yeah but that's not helpful to the fact that he makes it difficult to learn because he's always breathing down my neck." Harry said, irritation coloring his voice.

"Your issue isn't just Snape. You let your emotions cloud your focus and distract you."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The fact that since he walked away and we started talking you have forgotten about your potion and it's almost past the point of being saved." She said with a sweet smile.

Harry quickly turned to his potion to see it bubbling more than it was supposed to and that the color was a shade or two off. Harry quickly put the next ingredient in and stirred it as was required.

"You must learn to control your emotions and not the other way around. Purebloods do not allow people to see their emotions, well except the ones they want them to see. You will learn this." Ashlynn spoke as he continued to work. "As for Severus…you leave that situation to me."

1111111

Ashlynn walked into Severus' office after Kieran left and went to Cissa for Charms. Severus sat at his desk looking at a huge book of magical herbs and their properties.

"Ms. Riddle, how may I help you?" Snape asked without looking up from his book.

Ashlynn jumped up to perch on the edge of his desk. "Interesting how you can call me Ms. Riddle but you almost call Kieran by his old surname. Then after you slip you can't even correct your mistake by calling him Mr. Riddle. Why would that be Sev?"

Snape sat quickly for a moment. "I've know the boy since he entered Hogwarts. I've known him as Harry Potter since I laid eyes on him. He's been fighting Tom Riddle since his first year knowing that magic existed and that he was a wizard. It's hard to then call him Mr. Riddle."

"That is understandable. But he is a Riddle so you must put that in your head. You also must top treating him like he is James Potter's son, he's not. Even he's noticed that you treat him like he's still Harry Potter." Ashlynn said.

"Just because I believe him rotten at potions and reprimand him on it doesn't mean I'm treating him like Harry Potter. Probably been whining to you like a spoiled celebrity because I don't treat him as he believes I should." Severus said still looking at his book.

Ashlynn scowled. "Severus look at me this instant." Severus finally looked up from his book. "You are the reason he doesn't do well in potions. You are too harsh, you purposely intimidate him, and you hover looking for his ever wrong move. He hadn't even touched the ingredient yet and you were already down his throat. He might have realized his mistake and done it right. You don't even give him a chance to prove he knows things or a chance to learn. You find things wrong with him either because you cause it or you're looking for something to be wrong.

This is unacceptable. I'm not telling you that you need to treat him like a son. I'm not even telling you that you need to treat him like Draco. But you do need to treat and teach him like you would teach me."

Severus stared at her for a moment. "You Ms. Riddle will make a good leader one day soon."

Ashlynn smiled at him. "I'm not the leader Sev. Kieran will be the leader and he needs to be prepared. Prepare him."

"Yes, Ms. Riddle," Severus said with a small bow of his head.

"Good," Ashlynn said with a smile and left with the intention of seeking out her Shadows so they could prepare for their lesson today.

1111111

Harry walked into the room for his lesson he was skeptical. For the most part the day hadn't gone that bad. Charms was his favorite because Narcissa was very pleasant and a fun teacher. Transfiguration was alright, nothing to special. History was boring as always, but that seemed the way History should be.

Harry was skeptical of this class because it was one being taught by some of his Slytherin year mates, and two because it was Pureblood Behavior. He didn't believe in a lot of the Pureblood beliefs and didn't think he was going to enjoy this class because of the bias beliefs he had observed of Purebloods around him.

The Slytherins stopped talking amongst themselves and turned to him. Harry walked in and sat in the chair in the middle of the room, guessing that it was for him. Pansy looked at her fellow Slytherin before circling Harry. She stared at him so intensely that it started to make Harry feel nervous.

"Sit up straighter, don't let your shoulders slump. Bring you head up more so that you look confident in yourself. Bring your legs closer, about shoulder width apart, it gives you a strong stance even when sitting down. This will also be the base for how your feet will be placed when you are standing." Pansy said all this while occasionally moving Harry the way she wanted him. "Now don't move."

Harry sat as still as possible as Draco stepped up next. "Purebloods have an image to uphold. This is due to the fact that Pureblood families have many enemies. You must set an image and keep to it so that you are not automatically target and those you care about aren't targeted. If you don't show the outside world what you truly care about then they find it hard to take away.

Family and friends are important. Family because you always do for family and they always do for you. Friends because when you get friends you can trust you hold on to them. You can't trust everyone but those you can you hold close and stay forever loyal to.

The man thing about your image is to keep your emotions under control. If you can't keep them under control you create the appearance that you do. One of the other tactics is to use illusions around your emotions. Distract them from what you really feel showing them another emotion." Draco said.

"Next thing you need to know is a bit about Pureblood History. This is important because you learn from their mistakes, their strategies, and to explain why we act the way we do." Blaise said as he stepped forward. "We're going to make you understand use, then we're going to turn you into one of us."

1111111

Harry feel into his bed that night with his body aching more than he'd ever felt it ache before. More than summers at the Dursley's, or the quiddich match where his arm was broken by a bludger, or even after all the trails in the Tri-Wizard tournament. After sitting straight in a chair for an hour he had then gone to work out with the Slytherins and Ashlynn. After that he had to battle with Tom in Defense and last was Dark Arts, which turned out to be longer than any of the other because there was first a book and lecture part then an actual practical application part.

But somehow despite his aching body he had actually had a pretty good day. Harry fell asleep thinking how good this summer had the potential to be.


	8. Pranks

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 8: Pranks

"RIDDLE YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE DARK LORD'S SON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco Malfoy screamed as he banged on Kieran's door at the ungodly hour of 5:15 in the morning.

Blaise came out of his room, dressed only in his boxers and a wife beater, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the noise Drake?" he asked.

"What's with all the noise? Look at my hair!" he shouted and turned to look at his best friend. His hair was like a techno colored nightmare. There was lime green, hot pink, purple, neon blue, silver, and red all mix in. But then he looked a Blaise who was sporting orange, green, and purple hair. "Blaise transfigure a mirror and look at your hair."

Blaise did as he was told and made and indignant squeak as he looked at his hair. Pansy then came into the corridor sporting hot pink, brown, and rust colored hair. Before she could even open her mouth to ask Blaise shoved the mirror into her hand. She almost fell out on the floor in a dead faint but Blaise got her attention by putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort while Draco continued to bang on the door.

Tom, Snape, Lucuis, and Narcissa came to see what the noise was about with hair intact and almost bust out laughing at the horrified teens.

Tom cleared his throat to try to keep from laughing while he asked, "What's going on here?"

"Kieran decided to play a prank on us while we slept." Draco replied through gritted teeth.

"How do you know it was Kieran?" Lucius asked.

"Because we have a Gryffindor in our presences," Draco answered.

Just then Ashlynn walked in. "What's going on? You sound like a Banshee wailing." she said. Then she noticed the others hair and stopped herself from laughing, barely. "Nice hair."

Everyone froze as they stared at her. "What?" she asked as she looked at them all in confusion.

Pansy moved to give her the mirror but Blaise put an arm out to stop her. Draco moved to her side. "Now sweetheart stay completely calm. Do not panic." He said in a soft soothing voice. All their actions only served to make her anxious and panic. She reached out for the mirror that Pansy had and Blaise let her hand it to her.

Ashlynn looked in the mirror and horror was not good enough of a word for how she felt when she saw her hair. It was done in quarters. The top right part started at the front of her head and went to her shoulder blade was yellow with brown dots with red dots in them. The left top part was like a checker board of yellow and silver. The bottom right that fell from her shoulder blade the rest of the way down her back was dyed completely white then down over with red, purple, black, and blue polka dots. The bottom left was rainbow strips slanted diagonal and then crossed over with the same pattern.

Her scream was incoherent and ear shattering for a long minute. She dropped the mirror and shattered it. She marched to Kieran's door and kicked it open, privacy be damned. After she kicked in the door a bucket of chocolate syrup spilled over her.

"KIERAN THIS MEANS WAR!" she screamed so loud that if it hadn't been for the barrier around the manor Dumbledore would have heard it all the way at Hogwarts.


	9. Feelings

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 9: Feelings

Kieran laid upside down on a couch with his feet hanging over the back and his head off the front. He was thinking about the summer. He'd had more fun in one summer than he had in any of the others.

After Kieran's oh so wonderful wake up prank the teens commenced in an all-out prank war. Someone turned someone green. Kieran sprayed a fire extinguisher down Blaise pants. Ashlynn put black cherry warheads in the morning pumpkin juice, which even got the adults. Although the pranks were pretty mean most of the time it helped them be greater friends. They decided they would crown a winner on the train back to Hogwarts.

Kieran somehow managed to learn his lessons through the summer as well. They strived to get each other all the time, except in classes. They ruled that out as a bad idea. He excelled in DADA and the Dark Arts. He was a quick learner and was almost at the level of his father and sister and steadily progressing. He had certainly surpassed all his year mates and could probably hold his own in a fight against Dumbledore while being distracted at the same time.

He had learned a lot in just a few weeks, more than he had learned since entering the wizarding world probably. So many things made so much sense. Suddenly the door to the sitting room opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.

Yet some things got so confusing.

"Kieran why in the world are you sitting like that?" Draco asked amusement clear in his voice and eyes.

Kieran gave him a upside down smile. "Thinking."

"Oh really? Now that is very different, no wonder I've never seen you in this position before." Draco teased.

"Hey," Kieran said and laughed.

"Come on your sister is bored witless and she's thinking of doing something, more than likely foolish."

"Oh I'm so telling her you said that." Kieran said as he flipped right side up.

Draco paled slightly. "You wouldn't dare."

Kieran strode confidently over to where Draco stood, slightly invading his personal space. "Oh? What makes you think that?"

This time Draco didn't have a quick comeback. Kieran smirked at him and walked pass the pale boy, brushing pass him lightly. Draco shook his head and muttered something that sounded along the lines of 'teaching people too much.'

0000000

After Draco went to get Kieran five friends lay on the floor in Ashlynn's dance room bored out of their mind.

"There has got to be something fun for us to do!" Whined Ashlynn.

"Well stop your whining and think of something," Kieran teased lightly.

"Because you can't see me, and I don't feel like moving, I'm letting you know I'm glaring in your general direction." Ashlynn said and they all laughed at her. Suddenly Ashlynn shot up. "I got an idea!"

"What?" they all asked as they rolled on their stomachs to look at her.

"We're going to a club tonight." She said eagerly.

"That was random," Blaise said.

"Not in my mind, I've wanted to go almost all summer. Come on let's do it." Ashlynn said.

"Do you think dad is just going to let us go to some club so someone can see us and call the wise out manipulator?" Kieran asked with a raise of his brow.

"I think I can get daddy to go along with it." Ashlynn said smiling brightly. "Would you guys go if he said yes?"

"It's so strange to hear you two refer to the Dark Lord as 'dad' and 'daddy.'" Pansy said a small shudder running down her spine.

"Whatever, you in?" Ashlynn asked.

They all nodded their head. Ashlynn nearly squealed in delight but stopped herself just in time.

"Okay I'll go do that. If you want to invite someone along you can." She said and walked out the room.

"So that's what this is all about." Pansy said, talking more to herself then the boys.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked.

"It's nothing, you'll see later. I'm going to get ready." Pansy answered.

"How do you know we're even going?" Draco asked.

"It's Ashlynn were talking about, come on now." Pansy said with a wave of dismissal.

"And you know the sad part?" Draco drawled and they all looked to him. "She's going to get her way with little to no effort."

"I still wonder how she does it," Kieran said.

"We all do but we shall never know. We shall just have to suffer her terribly, wonderful persuasive skills." Blaise said in an overdramatic voice.

Kieran laughed. "It's a great skill that can be used on enemies, it just sucks if it's being used on us." Everyone laughed.

They all left to get ready. It was not a good idea to make the Dark Princess wait when she was on a misson, even if you didn't know what that mission was.

0000000

Everyone stood in the dining hall a couple hours later. The adults were there to give them the portkey they needed and lay down the basic guidelines. All the teens were dressed and ready to go.

The guys were all dressed similar to one another. Kieran wore a dark green shirt, which went well with his eyes, which he left unbutton to show off toned muscled stomach. Draco wore a grey shirt with the top three buttons undone. And Blaise wore a black shirt that he wore with only the middle button done. Their jeans where black, fitted, and looked faded. He wore dragon skin boots to finish the outfit.

Ashlynn wore a jean mini skirt that went to mid-thigh and fit to her hips like a second skin. She wore a red halter top that stopped an inch under her breast. She had on a silver belly chain with stars hanging on the side. Her long black hair was braided; some of the braids had red ribbons braided in. Her braids were pulled back in a high ponytail. To finish her outfit she had on calf high black boots with a two and a half inch heels.

Pansy wore a black pleated mini skirt that was a little shorter then mid-thigh. She wore a Slytherin green tank top that had a v cut. She had at less ten silver bangles on each arm that jingled merrily as she moved. Her blond hair was in two spiky pigtails that look like the tips had been sprayed black. She wore some gothic boots that buckled up.

Tom looked over there clothing choice. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter. She just shrugged her shoulders and didn't try to defend her clothing. She liked her outfit. Plus she figured he knew not to fight it, she was a witch and would just change it once out of his sight.

Tom cleared his throat as he held out a silver bracelet. "Ok here is your portkey it works the same as the last one. Do try to be back before the sun rises."

Ashlynn smirked, "We will, just barely. _Precor_."

0000000

The portkey brought them to an alley right around the corner from the club. They checked their clothes, hide their wands, and walked to the line. The line was long seeing as it was a Saturday night. As they stood and waited two muggles came up to them.

"Hey there pretty thing," One said looking Ashlynn over slowly, his gaze barely staying on her eyes when they came back up.

Ashlynn looked to him with cold impassionate eyes. She looked him over as well and when her eyes came back up they held disgust. She cocked her hip and smiled nastily at him.

"Are you trying to talk to me?" She asked in a tone of voice that clearly said he would fail.

"Umm…I-we," He stuttered.

"Umm…you," she mocked.

"Hey look you little bitch!" His friend yelled, coming to the defense of his friend.

Ashlynn's eyes held a fire of anger. "Don't call me a bitch because you friend decides he wants to try and hit on someone clearly out of his league. Now why don't you try and save some of your dignity and walk away now."

The friend opened his mouth to say something when someone behind him said something instead. "Is there any particular reason you're harassing my girlfriend?"

Ashlynn smile was radiating and genuine. The two muggles turned around to see who had spoken insult on their tongues. Standing behind them was a tall well muscled guy with black hair that was spiky and fell slightly in his face. He wore light faded destroyed jeans, which were styled with all the rips on them, with a black shirt and vest. His eyes were the most remarkable shade of grey eyes that held gold within them. Like wolf eyes.

"Uh sorry man didn't know. We'll just leave now," the friend of the first guy said as he pulled his friend along.

The new comer looked back at Ashlynn after they left with a broad smile. "Some guys can be such jerks you know?"

Ashlynn laughed as she launched herself into the arms of the new guy. He picked her up and twirled her around once before placing her back on the ground. Ashlynn leaned up quickly and stole a quick kiss before turning back to the center. The guy looked like he had received the biggest prize ever.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend, Rafael." she said.

"Ah the elusive lover I've heard so much about." Pansy said with an out stretched hand which Rafael took and kissed the top of instead of shaking. "Pansy Parkinson, nice to meet you. This is Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and last but certainly not least Kieran Riddle." Pansy said gesturing to each person.

"Oh you're the brother that will beat me down if I hurt, which I won't, this precious angel." Rafael said, mirth in his grey eyes.

"That would be me although I'm sure the others would happily help if that happen," Kieran said the same look in his green eyes. They held each others eyes for a moment and a silent conversation was had. They pulled back both looking pleased with one of the males in the life of a girl important to the both of them. Everyone else shook hands.

"So what are you doing here?" Ashlynn asked.

"Nothing really I was in town and though I'd hang here with some of the guys for a while. My question to you is why are you standing in this line?" Rafael asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and grabbed her hand to pull her along and motioned for the others to follow.

When they got to the front of the line the bouncer smiled at Rafael and Ashlynn and talked to them for a minute before letting their whole group in. The Slytherins and Kieran exchanged a curious look between each other but didn't complain. The club was packed. The room was dark with various disco and strobe lights lighting up the place. There was a bar on the left hand side that took up that either wall. There was an area off to the side of the bar for people to sit and eat. There were a couple steps to go down to the dance floor. In front of the dance floor was a raised stage where a band could perform and a dj booth sat.

The group picked a table where they could meet and stay if they didn't feel like dancing. As soon as they established their table Ashlynn pulled Rafael off to dance.

"Hey Kieran want to dance?" Blaise asked. Draco growled softly but the sound was drowned by the loud music.

"Sure, why not." Kieran agreed and he and Blaise made their way through the moving bodies.

"Well I'm going to find someone to dance with, unless you don't mind dancing with me that is?" Pansy inquired. Draco shook his head and sat down at the table.

"Why don't you just go bloody dance with him?" Pansy asked exasperated.

Draco's head snapped around. "What are you talking about? What makes you think I want to dance with him?"

Pansy gave him a look. "One I'm a girl and I know things. Two your eyes haven't left him since he walked away with Blaise, even now when I'm talking to you!"

"Ok so what if I haven't stopped looking at him. It doesn't mean anything." Draco said defensively.

Pansy sighed. "Deny it all you want Draco dear just go dance with him or stop stalking him with your eyes." And with that she walked away.

Draco stared out at Blaise and Kieran grinding against each other. Kieran looked so hot dancing so erotically. Not that he liked who was getting that lovely attention.

'Oh how I am going to kill Blaise for taking away my little dark prince,' Draco thought planning slow and agonizing deaths for his now ex, and soon to be murdered, best friend.

Suddenly Ying Yang Twins, Get Low came on and the not only was Kieran grinding on Blaise but Blaise was holding his arm out as Kieran bent over pressing closer to him. They looked like they were having sex with clothes on.

Draco was fuming now. Blaise was definitely going to die now. Then Draco saw red. Blaise was now groping Kieran's arse. Draco stood up and stalked towards his friend.

"Hey Blaise," He said in a calm voice as he came up behind the Italian Slytherin who turned to look at him.

"Hey Drake what's up?" Blaise asked. The girls thought he was clueless about the Kieran and Draco thing but he certainly wasn't. He just really didn't want to have to help with any 'get Draco and Kieran together' schemes. He helped in his own ways. Like make Draco jealous as all hell.

"Do you mind if I?" Draco asked not finishing the sentence, knowing Blaise could fill the blanks.

"Of course," Blaise answered smirking on the inside. Blaise whispered something in Kieran's ear then pulled away.

"So you want to dance with me, Dray?" Kieran asked as he turned to face him with a smirk on his face. He had learned so many faces that summer.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Draco said as he moved toward Kieran.

"Try and keep up," Kieran said with a wicked grin.

They danced the rest of the time. They would stop for a while and get a drink but they didn't leave each other's company.


	10. Best

Ok over the next hour you're going to be getting more than ten chapters. I simply was not able to update this story due to several things. But whatever I said I was going to get back to the Christmas chapters for Christmas and I will. Merry Christmas and I hope you review.

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 10: Best

The next morning Draco wondered around Riddle Manor thinking of the night he had had with Kieran. It had been slightly flirtatious, fun, and overall wonderful. But now he didn't know what to do with the dark Adonis. Kieran hadn't left his room all day long and wasn't talking to anyone.

He reflected on how he felt about Kieran less than a month ago. Before he thought Kieran had been a little Gryffindork who was talentless and was famous and overly praised for no reason. But now that he had taken the time to get to know him he realized that he had been so very wrong about him. The boy was more Slytherin then Gryffindor. This made him wonder how that stupid hat put him there in the first place.

He also realized that since he got to see and know the darker side he actually kind of liked him, maybe a little more the just a friend. Well if he was completely honest with himself he was crushing on the young prince. And if a Malfoy liked someone and wanted to have them then he would have them. Malfoy's always got what they wanted.

But that was the part he wasn't quite sure of. Kieran was a person you couldn't predict to well. Plus he didn't seem to know or respect the Malfoy rules. Not to mention the boy was now his leader and he pretty much had to do whatever the dark boy said.

The truth was he had never been rejected before and he didn't want Kieran to be the first because of their past relationship. Because if that happened he would have to deal with others teasing him over it and that was the only reason, or so he keep telling himself.

"Hey Drake,"

Draco jumped slightly in surprise. He turned to see Pansy standing right next to him.

"Don't do that," Draco hissed.

"Don't walk beside you?" Pansy asked putting on an innocent face.

"You know what I mean Parkinson," Draco growled.

"So why are you walking around in a daze?" Pansy asked.

"I was doing no such thing," Draco said indignantly

"Draco," she said in a warning tone.

"It's Kieran," he answered simply.

"And?" she prompted.

"And I don't want to talk about it," he snapped.

"Fine but if it's about Kieran you should talk to Ashlynn about it. She can probably give you some advice." Pansy suggested. Though everyone had met at almost the same time the twins had a deeper closer bond then the rest of them. They seem to just understand each other.

"Yeah, okay." Draco said back in his own little world.

"See you," Pansy said. Draco grunted in response. Pansy shook her head then turned down a different hallway.

'Maybe I will talk to Ashlynn. It won't kill me.' Draco thought after wondering around for a while longer, and after his father also asked what was wrong with him, he headed towards her room.

He knocked on Ashlynn's door when he arrived. There was a soft 'come in' and he opened the door. The room was neat and tidy as would be expected of the Dark Princess. She lay on her bed with a large book in front of her and Pansy kneeling behind her running her hands through the black silk that was the girl's hair. Draco raised his eyebrow at the sight. It seemed strangely intimate.

"Hello Drake. What brings you here?" Ashlynn asked looking up from her book.

"I was just coming to see what you guys were doing." Draco said.

Ashlynn raised a brow at this. "Draco you can't come to me for help if you won't even be truthful to yourself about the reason you seek me out. Now what's this about?"

"Your brother actually," he answered shyly.

"What about him?" she asked in a worried voice a frown marring her pretty face.

"Nothing is wrong," Draco said quickly. "It's just I…"

"Like him more than a friend?" Ashlynn asked with a smile.

"How did you-" Draco started.

"Oh please, don't mock my girl observation." Ashlynn said in slight indignation. "It's so obvious."

"It's really that obvious?" He asked as he sat on the floor.

"Oh not to my brother…or Blaise…or any of the men in the house, but us women know. We have a bet on when you two will get together." Ashlynn said with a wink.

"Even my mum?" Draco asked in shock.

"Of course she knows. She came to me and Pansy asking if you two were going out." Ashlynn laughed at the astonished look on his face.

"Okay you all know I like him but does he like me?" Draco asked his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"He's into you too," she said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure? I mean if I went up to him right now asked him out what would he say?" Draco asked.

"He would probably say yes." Ashlynn said not in her usual cheerful voice. It was a voice almost like she was distracted and didn't care anymore. But Draco was too busy thinking, he didn't notice the change.

Draco sat at the foot of Ashlynn's bed and leaned there to think for a while. The girls didn't seem to mind as Ashlynn went back to reading and Pansy continued what she had been doing. Arain came and demand attention from Draco though.

An hour and a half later Draco made up his mind and went to find Kieran and talk to him, Ashlynn looked after him with a sad expression on her face. She shook her head and went back to reading her book and didn't worry herself about it anymore.

0000000

Kieran laid hiding under the covers in his room. He had a headache from hell and didn't feel like doing anything at all. He had been calling the house elves for food and drinks whenever he needed them and hadn't left his room yet. He was still in his party clothes and everything.

'Bloody alcohol and its bloody aftereffects.' Kieran thought when a knock came at his door.

Kieran wanted whoever it was to just sod off and go away but decided to tell the person to come in instead. Draco walked in the room and when he noticed Kieran hiding in the cover he couldn't hide his amusement. Kieran glared, or try to glare, at the other teen but it wasn't so effective since he was kind of squinting to keep light out of his eyes.

"What do you want, Drake?" Kieran asked as he pulled the covers back over his head.

"Well I must say you probably want a hangover draught." Draco said as he pulled one out of his robe. He had carried one in case someone in there group didn't have one and need one. Good thing too.

Kieran peeked out from the covers again to look at the vial in Draco's hand with hope. Draco laughed, which cause Kieran to wince in pain. Draco looked at him apologetically as he uncorked the vial and hand it to the younger boy. Kieran felt instant relief as he downed the potion.

"Thanks Dray," Kieran said as he hugged the other boy.

Draco blushed and hugged him back muttering a 'your welcome.' They held on for a moment then pulled away. Kieran cleared his throat then looked at Draco.

"So what did you want? I'm sure you didn't just come here to clear my hangover." Kieran asked.

Draco contemplated lying and saying that _was_his reason for coming but then decided against it. He gathered his Malfoy strength and looked at Kieran. "Your right that's not why I came here, I came here to tell you something." Kieran looked at him expectantly. "Well…I want to tell you that I…that I fancy you."

Kieran looked at him in shock for a minute. "You fancy me?" Draco nodded his Malfoy mask of calm firmly in place. Kieran suddenly started laughing. Draco looked surprised and hurt but covered it before Kieran noticed.

"Good one Drake, you almost had me. Wow I think that is the best prank all summer long." Kieran laughed. Draco joined in clinging to the excuse.

"Yeah almost…got you, didn't I?" Draco said in a tense, strained laugh.

"Man does Ashlynn and the others know about this one? I bet it was Ashlynn's idea, wasn't it?" Kieran asked his laughter abating slightly.

"Yeah…all her idea," Draco said as he looked away. "He I'm going to go finish packing and everything so I'll be ready for tomorrow. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok later Drake."

A/N: Ok I'm going to end that there. The point of Ashlynn being a bitch at the club is to dispel any illusion that anyone may have that Ashlynn is some sweet girl because she's not completely. The thing with all of Draco's jealous and fluff like behavior is he doesn't even realize he's doing it. So yeah that how that's going. Oh and note the Pansy and Ashlynn thing, it's not foreshadowing anything between them but it tells you something about Ashlynn and I'm going to need your opinion later.


	11. School

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 11: School

"Who am I when I go back to Hogwarts?" Kieran asked.

Kieran and Ashlynn stood in their father's study. They departed to Hogwarts the next morning and wanted to have the story straight. They were deciding how to introduce themselves when they were there. Dumbledore had probably noticed him gone but there was no mention of him missing in the Prophet, and no search that they notice when they went to get school books.

Tom stood looking out his window and into the dark night. "You'll be Harry Potter until Severus can find a way to remove the glamour on the both of you."

"Oh and remember that I'm Isabella when we go. Isabella Cornelia." Ashlynn said.

Tom nodded his head. "That's right, you must remember to call each other by the correct names. You must keep up appearances for the world. When Severus finds the potion you can decide if you want to be announced as my children or not."

"I do," they answered in unison.

Tom smiled. "Okay you two get your stuff ready and go to sleep."

They nodded and left to wait for the next day.

0000000

When Ashlynn came down the next morning with blood auburn hair everyone looked at Kieran. Kieran held his hands up in defense.

"I had nothing to do with it this time I swear." He said.

Everyone looked skeptical until Ashlynn spoke up. "He's telling the truth, I did it this time. If we're both going to school and we're going to be hanging around each other a lot, if we look some much alike then people will begin to wonder and that wouldn't be good. I mean the old Headmaster will know anyways, might as well draw as little attention from others as possible."

"Ah yes, speaking of you two hanging together. There will be a resorting this year, for all fourth years and above." Lucius said.

"Really? Guess I get to be in Slytherin now." Kieran said. Everyone looked at him confused. "I had a choice first year and I choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. I won't do it this time."

"Why would you pick Gryffindor over Slytherin?" Blaise asked as if it were a foreign concept.

"I met Draco," Kieran said simply with a shrug.

"Oh I can see the headlines now. 'Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, in Slytherin. Has our savior gone dark?'" Draco drawled as everyone else but Kieran, who glared, laughed.

Kieran groaned. "And it'll be that bloody Seeker woman too."

"Language," Tom said over his morning paper.

They all shared another laugh at the dark prince's expense. They all said their last farewells till Winter hols and the teens got in a limo to be driven to the train station. On the way a thought occurred to Kieran.

'What will I do about Ron and Hermione?' he wondered. He knew his red headed friend wouldn't easily accept him being in Slytherin, if at all. Hermione would be the most likely to accept him still, but he was unsure since he had changed so much.

Iridesa moved to rest her head on his shoulder. He automatically stroked her scales.

^What troublesss you massster?^ she asked. Kieran was surprised she had noticed him lost in thought. But then again she was his familiar.

^Nothing to worry about Iri.^ he hissed.

^For now or at all?^ Ashlynn asked.

Kieran paused. ^For now.^

"Ok as cool as that is its rather annoying having you two have a secret conversations in front of us." Pansy huffed.

^Bite me Pansy dear,^ Kieran said with a smirk, looking at her so she knew he was talking to her.

Ashlynn busted out laughing, Pansy and Blaise stared in confusion, and Draco shuddered in -desire? Or discomfort? 'Probably discomfort. Couldn't be desire most everyone finds parseltongue creepy. Plus it was all just a joke of him liking me. There's no way in hell something works out like that for me. I mean too much good has happened already.' Kieran thought.

"We're here." Blaise said. They all got out and got their stuff on a cart.

They hurried through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Once through their mask were on and they didn't looked hurried. Rather than standing on the platform and encounter his friends they got on the train and found a compartment all the way in the back. Slytherin territory. Crabbe and Goyle showed up just as they were putting their trunks away.

"Granger and Weasley are looking for the Dark Prince," Crabbe said. All death eater children knew of Kieran and how to treat him and Ashlynn. When they noticed them in the compartment they fell to their knee.

"My Lord and Mistress." they said their heads bowed.

"Up," Ashlynn commanded.

They were on their feet quickly. "Now for that little issue, stand at the door and don't let them in if they try. Knock if someone other than them comes and let us know."

"Yes Mistress," they said and left closing the door.

"You could have asked if that was what I wanted." Kieran said in mock anger as he sat down on the seat with Pansy.

Ashlynn flopped down on the same seat her head in Pansy's lap her feet in Kieran's. Arian jumped on her stomach a moment later. "If you had wanted to talk to them you wouldn't have come straight on and you know it," she said with no remorse as Pansy ran her hands through her hair and she purred lightly.

"Whatever. What are you going to do about your young wolf?" Kieran asked changing the subject.

"Make him look like a cat of course, and invisible for classes." She replied no one said anything about the classes part, she wanted him there he would be there even if they tried to dissuade her. "You?"

"Just invisible all the time." He said back.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about the winner of the prank war. The winner is K-" Pansy started.

"Move Crabbe, you too Goyle," a loud frustrated voice shouted outside the door.

"Sounds like Weasel is here. To be honest I didn't think he would come all the way back here in our territory." Draco drawled. Kieran didn't say anything about the 'Weasel' comment. Not until he knew how that was going to go.

There was a grunt then Hermione shouted. "Ron. Don't hit them. We need to get in and speak to Malfoy."

They all looked at Draco. He just shrugged. "Probably think I have you in here, kidnapped or something."

Then there were two quick calls of Petrificus Totalus. Ashlynn and Kieran had their wands out quick placing many sophisticated, and in some cases dark, locking and warding charms on the door. The shared a small smile.

A low 'Alohamora' was said. Then Hermione spoke. "I think this was done by one of the Professors or the Headmaster. I don't think we're allowed in there."

"Then where the bloody hell is Harry?" Ron said his voice fading as the left.

Ashlynn waited a moment before opening the door and unbinding the two boys on the floor.

"Thank you boys now just knock if anyone else comes." she closed the door before they could even get up and came back to her spot.

"As I was saying the winner is-" Pansy started again.

"Draco should win. And since you were about to name me I pass it to him. He had one last brilliant prank." Kieran interrupted. Ashlynn looked at Draco sharply. Draco just smiled and accepted his new status as the winner.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. They got up when they were ten minutes away and put on their robes and were ready when the train stopped. They all got in a carriage without meeting Ron and Hermione again. They parted when they got to the Great Hall because they still had to sit with their current houses.

"Harry!" His friends shouted as they saw him at the Gryffindor table.

"Where have you been mate?" Ron asked.

Before he was forced to answer Dumbledore stood. Everything got quiet. "Here we are for yet another year. As some of you know there will be a resorting this year. We will go by years." The resorting seemed to take forever.

"Isabella Cornelia," McGonagall called.

Whispers broke out as she walked gracefully to the stool. Kieran's face was blank as he watched for Dumbledore's reaction. The old Headmaster looked less than his usually pleasant twinkle eyed self as he watch the girl sit on the stool. His gaze flick briefly to Kieran and the Headmaster looked surprised to see him staring back. Kieran didn't bother smiling at the old man. The old man probably already knew where he had been or at least one of the people he was with because of Ashlynn's recent appearance.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled.

Half the school gasped and the Slytherin's cheered loudly. Ashlynn smirked as she got up and walked to her table and sat in the middle of the table to wait for the rest of them to get over there.

Kieran drifted in his own thoughts until McGonagall called his name. Kieran walked up and sat on the stool. The hat fell on his head but unlike first year it didn't cover his eyes.

"Ah Mr. Potter or would you prefer Mr. Riddle?" the sorting hat asked.

"Kieran is fine," he responded not at all surprised by the hat knowing.

"Kieran it is then. I see you have discovered your origins and more embrace your Slytherin side now. So you shouldn't have a problem with me placing you where I believed you belonged from the beginning of your schooling." The hat inquired.

"Not this time. I've been cleared of that bias. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell our dear Headmaster of my recent…discovery." Kieran requested.

"Of course. I hope you enjoy your final year in, SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled the last word.

The entire school went quiet until the Slytherins started clapping lightly to not raise to much suspicion or make their Lord feel unwelcome. Kieran walked over calmly and sat near Ashlynn and Draco.

Kieran looked around to find his friends looking shocked beyond belief. Kieran distantly wondered if their hearts had stopped. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Draco asked him something. Kieran tried to act like he would have acted as 'Harry Potter' if he got switched into his most hated house. Be he had fun and he didn't care.

Every time Kieran looked up to the Gryffindor table they were watching him with growing worry and pity. Hermione caught his eye when he looked up again.

'We're going to help you.' she mouthed to him.

'Help me what?' he asked.

'Help get you out of there,' she replied.

'Why?' he asked.

She looked shocked then turned away. Obviously the thought of him wanting to stay in Slytherin hadn't occurred to her. But then he couldn't blame her, if someone had told him last year he would be resorted into Slytherin and be happy about it he would have sent them to St. Mungo's. He went back to talking and eating his dessert.

Dumbledore stood a short while later and everything went quiet again. "Now that we are feed and watered let us retire for the night. Tomorrow is the first day of classes and we all want to be prepared."

Perfects got up and began directing the first years around. The seventh year Slytherins sat and watched the chaos for a while before making their way to the dungeons. Kieran studied his surroundings to make sure he never got lost on the way to the common room.

The portrait to the commons was of a silver snake. Kieran rolled his eyes at the obvious. "Pride," Draco said softly and Kieran had the urged to smack his forehead. They all walked in and let the door close behind them.

The common room was huge. There were two giant fireplaces on either side of the room. There were silver sconces on the wall every few feet, illuminating the room. There was a mix of black and dark green couches throughout the room. You would think the grey stone would make it look dark and dreary but it had a comfortable feel to it. It was actually more soothing to Kieran then the Gryffindor common rooms had ever been. Their group moved to a sitting area closest to the fireplace.

They sat in a semi-circle. Ashlynn and Pansy sat on a loveseat across from where Kieran and Draco sat. Blaise laid out on a couch all to himself and Crabbe and Goyle sat in two armchairs off to the side. Many seventh years came to bow before the Dark Prince and Princess and offer their service if it was needed through the year.

"So what was going on between you and Granger?" Blaise asked.

"She was saying they would help me get out of here. I asked her why and she looked like the idea that I would want to stay had never crossed her mind as a possibility. And most all possibilities cross Hermione's mind when she's planning." Kieran explained as he stoked Iridesa as she coil up on his lap.

Professor Snape came in to give his start of term speech a while later. "Hello my Slytherins. We have lost none of our numbers and gained a few more. You are Slytherins and the whole school sees that as something bad. So you must all stick together. Even if you hate each other never show it outside of here because they will use that weakness against you. Protect your own and act accordingly." He said. He looked at Kieran and Ashlynn and gave a small bow of his head, they nodded in acknowledgement, and he left.

"It probably never occurred to Granger honestly. But I think Granger will get over it and stay your friend but Weasel won't." Draco.

"We'll see what happens and deal with it then." Kieran said as he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

When Kieran closed his eyes Ashlynn stared at Draco intensely. He fidgeted at the gaze then stopped when Kieran leaned his head on him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Ashlynn.

'What the hell happened? What last minute prank did you pull?' she mouthed.

'It's no big deal.' Draco said back.

'It's no big deal if I say it's not. Now tell.' she demanded.

Draco sighed there was no fighting her. 'He thought me telling him I liked him was a prank and since he laughed it off as impossible I went along with it.'

Ashlynn looked at him incredulously then stood up.

Kieran opened one eye and looked at her questioningly. She waved him off and got up and moved toward the archway near the fireplace. They were on the right side of the room and closer to the girls section. The boy's archway was all the way on the other side of the room close to the other fireplace.

Kieran decided it would be best to retire as well and stood up stretching with a yawn. "How do I know which room I'm in?"

"We have enough rooms to share rooms with only one other person so down the hall you'll find a silver plate with your name on it. Actually we all should head to bed now." Blaise said.

The others got up and headed to their rooms after saying goodnight to Pansy. The seventh year rooms were closest to the common room so it didn't take long to find their rooms. Blaise was the fifth door on the left his roommate was Theodore Knott. Kieran's was the seventh door on the right and his roommate was Draco Malfoy. The boys smiled at each other, Draco's being underlined with sadness that Kieran took for tiredness, and walked in.

The room was a good size with the same color scheme as the common rooms. There were two large four poster beds with green hangings and their trunks sat at the end of them. There were two night tables on either side of each bed. In the corners were a wardrobe and in the other a desk, one on each side of the room for both boys. Kieran moved to run his hand over the cool black silk sheets with a smile.

"These rooms are nothing like the Gryffindor ones." he said.

"Is it true you guys were packed in there like six to a room?"

"Actually it was five but you get the idea," he said as he began to strip to his boxers, his back to Draco.

Draco stared at the tan skin that was revealed to him. He licked his lips to moisten them then turned away with a blush. Draco proceeded to undress as well and slipped into bed.

"Night Dray," Kieran said as he waved his hand and turned out the lights.

"Night Kier," Draco whispered sadly as he ignored the thought of how much sweet torture this would be for the entire year.


	12. Conversations

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 12: Conversations

Ashlynn was a bright ball of excited energy the next morning. Everyone was awake and ready thanks to her. Her energy seemed to affect everyone, making the as awake and happy as she was. Except one person. Kieran moved around sluggish and slow with a scowl on his face. Apparently over the summer Kieran was use to waking up early but once the school year hit it was a different story all together.

"Come on Kier, smile." Ashlynn said with a bright smile of her own. Kieran gave her a dark look that would make several people piss their pants. Ashlynn simply pouted at her brother. "Fine be that way Mr. Grumpypants."

Kieran gave her a strange look before walking away. As they left perfect mask of indifference settled in place and their group walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way to breakfast Ron and Hermione came up.

"Harry, mate, don't worry we'll fix this and get you out of there." Ron said as they came up.

"Why?" Kieran asked in a soft calm tone.

"Why? Because you don't belong with those snakes, you belong in the tower with us." Ron replied.

"The sorting hat seems to think I belong here and it sees into your mind and judges your real personality." Kieran said trying to drop a hint to Ron. Ron of course ignored the hint but from the look on Hermione's face she seemed to have gotten it.

"Who cares what that ratty old hat has to say. We'll talk to Dumbledore and get it all straightened out." Ron said triumphantly apparently happy that he had already thought the idea threw.

"No Dumbledore." Kieran snapped before he could stop himself. Ron and Hermione both looked shocked. Kieran took a deep calming breath before continuing. "Guys this is where I belong and I'm fine with it. Slytherins aren't bad."

"Harry what are you talking about? We all know they've been little Death Eaters in training since they were born. Why are you choosing them over us." Ron asked.

"I'm not choosing. I'm just fine with the way things turned out. Happy actually," Kieran answered with a small smile.

"WHAT? Harry you can really forgive them for all the things they've done to us? Done to _you_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," Kieran answered without a second hesitation.

"Well I can't so if that's how you feel you're choosing them over us." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her with him.

Hermione looked back at him, then disappeared into the Great Hall.

"Told you, Weasel no Granger yes," Draco whispered in Kieran's ear.

A shiver ran down Kieran's spine. "How is that a yes?" He whispered back.

"You'll see," Draco said as he walked pass.

'I doubt it.' Kieran thought as they went in to eat breakfast.

Snape came to them in a flurry of robes and gave them all their schedules and instructed them to hand them to the other students. Kieran found his schedule to find that their first day was to be pent mostly in the company of the Gryffindors. He looked at the schedule indifferently to the outside world but on the inside he was a bit nervous. How would he handle seeing his friends?

Kieran ate slowly and observed the Gryffindor table, occasionally giving some to Iridesa who was wrapped around his arm. Kieran's eyes narrowed as he realized they were whispering among their table. That was unusual for the normally loud excited table. Soon when they were done they stood and left to go to Potions.

As they stood in the dungeons waiting for Professor Snape to let them in the classroom, the Gryffindors came down soon only consisting of only four members of their house. Hermione, duh, Ron, god only knows how, Dean, and Seamus.

"So Malfoy," Ron spat the other boys surname like it was a wile thing in his mouth. "How did you curse Harry? Or better yet, what curse could you have possibly done?"

"I'll show you a curse Weasel." Draco snapped as he reached for his wand. Ron, surprisingly, pulled his out first.

"Just try," Ron said.

"Oh everyone watch out a Weasel with a wand. Be careful he might throw it at you and actually harm you." Draco drawled.

Ron opened his mouth to say something back. "Mr. Weasley I do believe you are not to be doing magic in the hallways. Not to mention threatening other students. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered.

Ron scowled and pushed pass Kieran when Snape turned to walk back into the classroom. Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors followed without a word.

And so the first day of term began.

0000000

Every teacher in the school seemed to have the same reaction to the Dark Twins. Ashlynn was loved and adored for her wit and knowledge, even though she was in Slytherin, and 'Harry' was treated warily. They didn't know what to think about their Golden Boy being in the dark house of the school, regardless of their feelings towards Ashlynn. The rest of the school seemed to pick up the same mentality, except for the Gryffindors. They seemed extremely hostile to both her and Draco not that either seemed concerned. They just couldn't figure out why Ashlynn was treat as Draco was, everyone knew why they would treat Draco that why but not the new girl they hadn't even gotten to know yet.

Pansy walked through the halls headed back to the common rooms from returning a book to the library. She heard footsteps coming and loud voices arguing. Figuring them for Gryffindors Pansy pulled back to the shadows.

A moment later Ginny and Patil walked around the corner.

"I don't see why you guys hate her so. No one even knows anything about her yet she gets the same treatment as Malfoy." Ginny argued sounding like she was repeating something she'd said a million times.

"Harry never cared for Slytherins before but as soon as that chick comes along he's all buddy buddy with them. It has to be something Malfoy and that new chick did."

"You don't know that for sure, and look you don't even know her name yet you hate her. You always call her 'the new chick' or 'that girl' like theirs no other girl. Her names Isabella, if I remember correctly," Ginny said added the last bit to not seem too interested in the girl. Patil didn't notice but Pansy did and took it in with interest.

"Oh I think you just have a crush on her that's why you're on her side." Patil said not even looking a Ginny anymore.

"Do not!" Ginny shouted.

As they passed Pansy hiding place she noticed the blush on the Ginny's cheeks, and it wasn't bright red with anger. Pansy's expression was blank as she removed herself from the shadows after the girls had turned the corner.

'I must tell my Mistress and Master about this new little…development. No matter how I don't want to,' Pansy thought as she quickly made her way to the dungeons.

Kieran lay on the couch in the area they had claimed for their group the first night, a book in his lap. But he wasn't reading the book. He was watching as Ashlynn lay on the fur rug on the floor, biting her bottom lip in concentration, as Arian crawled over her. Kieran smiled at the sight, it was a nice one. One that made one think that this delicate girl didn't belong in Slytherin.

Pansy entered the through the portrait hole and found them like that. She stood silently to the side waiting for them to acknowledge her, for she knew they knew she was there. The simply act of her playing this submissive role let them know the content of their conversation.

Ashlynn finished scribbling one of her answers on the paper before sitting up and flickering her hand lazily in Pansy's direction. Most would have thought that the gesture was just to tell her to join them or that she could speak but really she cast a silencing spell around them. Ashlynn's gaze flickered between Pansy and the chair in the little circle and Pansy quickly took the seat.

"What have you discovered for us?" Ashlynn asked her voice soft and silky sounding as she pet Arian's fur. Then she did things like that and you knew why she was in Slytherin.

"I think I know of a potential spy for Gryffindor house." Pansy answered.

Kieran sat up looking very curious. They needed at least one spy in ever house so they could make effective plans in the future. So far they couldn't figure out who they could get in the "loyal" house to do the deed. "And who would that be?"

"The young Weasley girl," Pansy answered.

"Ginny Weasley?" Kieran questioned sounding highly disbelieving.

"Yes Master," Pansy said and allowed her eyes to drop. "She is apparently the only one in Gryffindor house that defends our Mistress's name against all the accusations. She goes against her house to do it and her friend suggested she might have a crush on her and she blushed as she denied it. And not a blush of anger."

Kieran sat back against the couch as he thought about the idea then glanced to his sister. She gave a slight nod of her head with a small smile on her face. "We must use this little crush to our advantage. We need someone in that house and what better choice than a smitten young girl?" Ashlynn said.

"It is up to you the course of action to take on this one since it involves you. Though I would like to be in the loop of what's going on." Kieran said.

Ashlynn nodded her head. "Pansy?"

Pansy looked up with a blank expression. "Yes, Mistress."

Ashlynn's smile was small and gentle. "Come with me I have things to discuss with you."

Pansy nodded but keep her head down as she helped Ashlynn gathered her things and headed back to their room. Kieran shook his head as the pair disappeared. He turned back to his book but didn't read a single word on the page for a good five minutes.

"Either you read extremely slow, which I highly doubt, or you're savoring that page." Someone said across from him.

A smirk stretched across Kieran's face. "Savoring, Blaise, savoring."

"I know better things to savor." Blaise winked at the Prince as he looked up at him.

Kieran chuckled lightly. "I bet you do."

"Want to go discover what I savor." Blaise said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Hmm very promising but I have to go do some important Dark Prince things first. Maybe next time," Kieran teased as he stood up. "Put my lovely book in my room for me will you?"

"Sure, you might be missing a pair of boxers or naughty pictures when you get back, but I'll make sure you book is safe and sound."

Kieran outright laughed as he walked out the portrait hole.

Kieran wondered the halls after he sent his father a letter. His mind wandered as he did. His thoughts full of Dark Prince duties, revenge, and teenage problems. He decide to deal with the easiest. The Dark Prince duties.

He needed to start getting a handle first on this school. He needed spies in every house and then supporters that would help him when they left school come end of the year. He needed strong people with influence. Which meant that Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were about to get super busy in their spare time. They would have to use their considerable wit to get good loyal supporters and then weed Shadows from supporters. And this had to happen quickly, a system had to be developed.

Next was revenge. Dumbledore had to be dealt with, one because of his power, two because of his manipulation, and three for making Kieran's like a living hell. The only real issue was how to do it and fully savor his revenge. He would have to slowly strip the man of things important to him. His magic, his influence, and his loyal band of sheep. Of course this was all going to take time and research as Hermione would say.

As if the mere thought of her name summoned her she came around the corner and knocked straight into Kieran. Kieran looked at her in shock before his expression turned indifferent. He reached out a hand to help her up.

Hermione shook her head as she took the offered hand. "I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't paying any attention." She bent to pick up her fallen books.

"You still aren't." Kieran drawled.

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of his voice and she dropped the one book she had picked up. Kieran chuckled as he bent down to pick up her books. He straightened to find her with a shocked expression still on her face.

"Well I must be something for Hermione Granger to drop a book back on the ground." Kieran said as he handed her the books.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Hermione, as much as I love the attention I have to go if all your going to do is stare. Makes me self-conscious you know." Kieran said his voice full of the amusement that gleamed in his eyes. He moved to the side and walked around her.

"Wait Harry!" Hermione called and whipped around. Kieran looked over his shoulder at her. "Can I…talk to you?"

Kieran though about before nodding his head and headed to the dungeons. Hermione hesitated for a second before following behind him.


	13. Lion in the Pit

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 13: Lion in the Pit

Kieran hissed the password when they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room to make absolutely sure Hermione wouldn't know it. They entered and all those in the common room turn to see who entered. They all stared at Hermione for a moment before turning away without a word. This shocked Hermione greatly because she had expected a roar of outrage.

Kieran walked over to his normal area and Hermione trailed him looking at everyone one suspiciously. Kieran dropped into the same seat he had occupied an hour and a half ago and watched as Hermione slowly took one beside his in the semi-circle of chairs.

Kieran just sat and watched her, not talking first. Hermione, normal, calm, collected Hermione, fidgeted under his probing gaze. She finally spoke up. "Harry I'm just so confused about what's going on. I don't agree with Ron and the others but I want to understand how you've changed so. Please you're my best friend and I care about you."

Kieran sat silent for a moment thinking back to Draco whispering in his ear this very thing. "Hermione I'm different now, but I can't tell you why yet. I would love to have you still be my friend. You have to understand though this is where I belong."

Hermione nodded. "I thought as much after what you said to Ron in front of the Great Hall last week. Why have you been hiding yourself from us Harry? How much have you been hiding?"

"Honestly a lot. And you're smart Herm you should know the why already."

Hermione smiled. "You are different. Before you would have gone through the whole why stumbling over everything even if it was likely that I already understood. But I never would have thought that you would get along so well with all the Slytherin so quickly or that they would have taken to you either."

He paused for a second wondering then decided it couldn't hurt telling her. "They've had more than just this last week to get use to me. At least some of them have."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Dumbledore never told you guys I went missing from my relatives did he?" Kieran asked

"You went missing? How and when? How could Dumbledore not have known?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sure he knew that I was gone, and exactly when I went missing too. My relatives kicked me out the morning of my seventeenth birthday." Kieran answered.

"Wait if Dumbledore knew why didn't he tell us? We could have been searching for you! Where were you the rest of the summer?"

Kieran measured his words carefully. "Because Dumbledore didn't want to be found out, and that's all I can tell you for now. You know Dumbledore is manipulative, you probably knew it before I opened my eyes enough to see it."

Hermione sighed. "You have a lot of secrets Harry but I trust you to tell me when you can if it's important to know."

Kieran smiled and knew for sure that he had made the right choice in talking to her. She was a great friend and he would have hated to lose her completely, especially with what was going to eventually come out in the open. He needed to have her firmly on his side before that happened or she would be against him and might become a casualty.

"So Harry how is it here?"

"It's nice I don't have to hide and I'm not treated like a Golden Boy and shunned when I don't live up to it. I'm…normal here. I like it a lot."

"Oh I'm happy for you Harry you deserve it."

"Yeah maybe I should have listened to that accursed hat from the beginning." Kieran said jokingly.

"Hat?" She questioned. Kieran explained briefly what he meant. "Oh you Harry Potter are so stubborn."

"Yeah that's me. But hey can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything for you Harry," She answered with a smile.

"Please call me Kieran." He said.

"Kieran? Is that a Slytherin thing? If I remember correctly that name means dark." Hermione said looking thoughtful trying to recall the information she surely read in some giant book.

"Yeah you could say it's a Slytherin thing. Everyone down here calls me that. It'll make it easier if all my friends call me that."

"Whatever you say Har-Kieran," They shared a small chuckle.

"So Kieran what made you decide to listen to the Sorting Hat this time?" Hermione asked.

Kieran opened his mouth to answer when Ashlynn came up to them. She wore a pair of green shorts and a white tank top. She came and sat in Kieran's lap her eyes locked on Hermione though.

"Making nice I see." She said her voice soft.

"Yes I am. Didn't your daddy teach you that you'll catch a cold walking around like that?" Kieran asked with a fond smile.

"No, Daddy thought there were more important things to teach me." Ashlynn said grinning back at their little insider.

"So how can I help you now that you've interrupted us?" Kieran asked with mock reproach.

She smiled before answering in a language that Hermione didn't understand. Hermione watched the closeness of the two suspiciously. The girl acted so familiar with Harr-Kieran. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist comfortable holding her in place. Ashlynn's hands played lightly through Kieran's hair. But through it all, Hermione noticed, Ashlynn looked at her. A shiver ran down Hermione's spine as she looked away from the other girl's intense eyes an embarrassed blush lightly tinting her cheeks.

'Why should I be embarrassed? She's the one staring at me.' Hermione thought.

Kieran replied back to her in the same language as Ashlynn which surprised Hermione. For to her knowledge Harry hadn't known any other languages. Their conversation continued for a moment longer before Ashlynn detached herself from Kieran.

"Have a good evening Ms. Granger," Ashlynn said looking at her with a small smirk on her face before turning and walking away. Hermione watched the other girls retreat before turning back to Kieran who was shaking his head.

"I'm guessing she's one of the reasons." Hermione said more statement then question.

"Yes but not for the reason you think." Kieran defended. Hermione just raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Well I should be leaving the other Gryffindors will soon think the 'evil snakes' have kidnapped me." Hermione chuckled as she stood to leave.

Kieran chuckled. "Yeah, but why do they seemed to target Isa and Draco the most?"

Hermione raised a brow at the familiarity but answered, "They think that Draco is using a spell on you or that she seduced you to the dark side. Or they have you under some type of Impertus like curse that makes you come on their side so that they can give you to You-Know-Who." Hermione said laughing. Kieran laughed too but his mind was calculating what to do about this situation. Eventually the Gryffindors would work up their famous courage and do something foolish. He had to do something before that happened.

"Wow they have gotten creative up there." Kieran chuckled.

"Yeah but whatever how much harm can they really do." Hermione said.

"Hey Herm I know it may seem silly but if they start planning something or saying stuff involving me and the others can you let me know please?" Kieran asked looking at her turning on his charm.

"Sure Kieran." Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks you're the best Herm." Kieran said as he walked to the portrait hole.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said with a smile. Kieran chuckled.

"Well I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Yeah, later," Hermione said as she made her way back towards the main levels of the school.

Kieran closed the door with a smirk. 'Got one Gryffindor spy, and will have another if Ash can get Ginny.'

1111111

Ashlynn lay in her bed looking over at Pansy as she slept peacefully. A small slightly sad smile graced her lips before she got up and put on more appropriate school attire. After she was done getting dress she creep quickly out of the room intending to get started on acquiring there new little spy.

She wandered around for a while making it not suspicious that she was getting closer and closer to Gryffindor tower. As she came to the base of the tower she saw the portrait of the fat lady and fell into the shadows.

A few minutes later Ginny conveniently walked out of the tower. Ashlynn slipped around the corner a bit behind her and tried to make her footsteps a little heavier so the younger girl would notice her. Being the Gryffindor she was she didn't.

Deciding she need some assistance she pointed her finger at the up coming suit of armor which tripped Ginny as she walked by. The girl fell flat on the floor with a yelp of pain. Ashlynn shook her head and rushed to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she bent down besides the other girl.

"Stupid suit of armor, I think I twisted my ankle." Ginny said then looked at Ashlynn and gasped.

Ashlynn grimaced. She hadn't meant for the spell to cause that much damage. "Well then we must get you to the hospital wing then." Before Ginny could protest Ashlynn picked her up bridal style and stood. Ginny was very light to Ashlynn but then again she had trained a lot.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Ginny stuttered out as she wrapped her arms around Ashlynn's neck to feel more secure.

"Don't worry about it, I insist. Besides how often do I get to carry a pretty girl around when she's in need?" Ashlynn beamed. Ginny blushed and didn't say another thing as Ashlynn carried her to the hospital wing.

'This is going to be so easy.' Ashlynn thought.

The next day Hermione approached Ashlynn at the end of Transfigurations since they had a free period afterwards.

"I saw what you did yesterday." Hermione said.

Ashlynn continued to look down as she put her books away not looking up to respond yet. 'Damn, really got to stop with those stupid hand gestures when I'm by myself. Though her voice doesn't seem to be angry.'

Ashlynn finally looked up with an innocent look on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you didn't carry Ginny all the way from Gryffindor tower to the hospital wing?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

Ashlynn laughed softly. "Ok guilty as charged, but don't tell anyone or you'll ruin my bad girl image." Ashlynn said as she did a tough girl pose.

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry I won't let the others know. It'll be our little secret."

"Oh really? And are you any good at keeping secret?" Ashlynn asked as she leaned against the table behind her with her arms crossed. Professor McGonagall had already left through a door at the side of the classroom, probably to go talk to the Headmaster seeing as she hadn't made sure all her lovely students were out of her classroom.

"Absolutely horrible at it," Hermione teased the other girl, Ashlynn laughed.

"Well I guess I'll just have to kidnap you for the next hour and convince you it's a wonderful idea to become good at it." Ashlynn said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her off. Hermione smiled and didn't protest, she liked the other girls energy and understood why Har-Kieran might like her so much. They could be friends to she supposed.


	14. Dumbledore

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 14: Dumbledore

At the end of dinner one day a note appeared by Kieran's plate. He wasn't surprise and he was sure who it was from. The only thing that made him curious at all was why it took so long for the old man to get it to him in the first place. Kieran carefully picked it up and read it so no one saw what was on it as well.

_Harry my boy I have a bunch of Skittles that I would love to share with you this evening at 9:30 in my office. We have not gotten a chance to talk alone in quite some time this would be an excellent opportunity to do so._

_D_

Kieran raised his eyes to the head table to find Dumbledore looking at him. Kieran raised the note above the table and in a brief show of power and fire turned the note to ash then turned back to his dinner. He would go and meet the headmaster but he wouldn't allow him to think that he was weak and moldable anymore.

Several minutes passed before Ashlynn hissed to him. ^What does the note say?^

^He wants to meet with me tonight at 9:30,^ He hissed back.

^I'm going with you,^ Kieran just raised a brow at that. ^I deserve to meet him as well. He didn't just mess with your life, remember?^

Kieran thought about it before hissing, ^Fine.^

At 9:28 Kieran stood before the Headmaster's gargoyles with Ashlynn standing beside him Disillusioned. He wasn't sure how well this was going to go and he really didn't want his sister here to see his anger and possible loss of control. But she was right; he wasn't the only one the old man had fucked with. She deserved to see him. But she wasn't supposed to say anything or make a move against the headmaster unless he tried to do something to him, they had already talked about it.

Kieran sighed, "Skittles"

The gargoyles sprang apart to reveal the moving staircases. Before he could take a step forward he felt Ashlynn unexpectedly jump on his back. Before he could hiss at her and ask what the hell she was doing she whispered in his ear.

"There's magic on those stairs. It might tell the dear headmaster that I'm coming along for the ride if I step on it."

Kieran barely stopped himself from nodding his understanding before walking to the stairs as if nothing had happened. When they got to the top Kieran raised his hand to knock but a soft 'come in' sounded before he could do so. 'At least I know how he does it now.' Harry thought.

As soon as Kieran stepped over the threshold Ashlynn slid off his back and moved away from him. The room was exactly as he had remembered it from the last time. It was a bit surprising to see something so unchanged when he had been, especially when it was connected to the person responsible. 'I wonder how Ashlynn feels about it. Like me when I first did when I saw the office?'

Kieran walked to the seatt available and sat without being asked to and looked at all the shiny trinkets on the wall and the snoring past headmasters. Fawkes was in a corner behind the headmaster. It was a good thing to for the phoenix seemed to be following something that wasn't there, or someone.

"Ah Harry my boy. I have been meaning to talk with you but things are quite a bit busy." Dumbledore said with his usual cheer.

"Really what's keeping you so busy?" Kieran said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Oh Order business and the like, nothing for you to worry about." Dumbledore said. Kieran looked the man in the eye and noticed behind that normal irritating twinkle was a very dangerous calculating look. Kieran didn't say anything just sat and watched the Headmaster's expression. "Now I know I've left you in Slytherin for quite a while but now I can make arrangements to have you put back in Gryffindor."

"I don't want to go back to Gryffindor." Kieran said simply understanding a little of the delay to the Headmaster's summons. He had expected the Slytherins to not be kind to him and then he would see the Headmaster's 'rescue' as something wonderful. 'Just another way to try and manipulate me, and it would have worked before too.' Kieran thought.

"I don't think I understand you my boy." Dumbledore said sitting back in his seat looking over his rimmed spectacles. That look use to make him fidget and look away and he could now he could see it was on purpose to hide the calculating look.

"I'm fine right where I am, _sir_." Kieran answered. The two just looked at each other for a good while. Then Kieran felt a weight in his lap, he didn't move or indicate the change. "Now, sir, if all you want to do is tell me that you were going to put me back in Gryffindor, which I don't want, then I'm going to have to leave. We have classes tomorrow and I need rest so I can do well, can't make my house look bad."

Kieran move to stand up and Ashlynn quickly got off to make it look smooth, though she keep her hand on his arm to let him know where she was. He moved to the door and was about to open it when the headmaster spoke again.

"Where did you go for the rest of the summer, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked not sounding as nice and cheerful as before which made Kieran smirk.

"Just out enjoying it for once," Kieran said before opening the door. Ashlynn jumped back on his back and they descended.

They quickly made their way back to the Slytherin dorms and arrived at a quarter to midnight. They walked in to find that everyone had gone to bed, except one Draco Malfoy who had decide that he was going to sleep on the couch waiting for them. Ashlynn smiled and headed off to her room. Kieran watched her leave before walking over to the couch where Draco lay. Kieran crouched down and looked at the innocent look on his sleeping face. Kieran smiled as he brushed a small strand of hair out his face. Draco stirred and Kieran pulled away.

Draco woke up and looked around and saw Kieran in front of him with a smile on his face. Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. "So how'd it go?"

Kieran chuckled lightly. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty why don't we go to bed and talk about it tomorrow."

Draco just nodded and got up and started to head towards the boys' dorms. Kieran grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. "Thanks for waiting up for me." Kieran said with a genuine smile small as it was.

"N-no problem," Draco stuttered and blush for stumbling over his words.

Kieran released him from his arms and headed to their room. Draco sighed before trailing behind him.

1111111

The next night in the common room Kieran and Ashlynn told the group what happened at the meeting the night before as they sipped Firewhiskey. Then Kieran went into his plan about getting spies in all the houses and told them to start immediately.

"We have a spy in Gryffindor so you don't really have to worry about that. If you can get another then by all means go for it but focus more on the other houses. We're blind their." Kieran said.

"Actually we have two Gryffindor spies." Ashlynn said with a smirk. Everyone one in their group smiled at the prospect and the Dark Princess's evil ways.

He leaned into Draco's side and just listened to the others talk and drifted through his own thoughts at will. Until a thought came to him, "Oh by the way you all will be initiated as Shadows the day after Halloween. We decided on this because Halloween the school will be having the party and to be missing would be to raise suspicion. But the day after is Saturday and won't. It'll just be the three of you plus whoever we think is worthy by that time.

They all nodded their heads in understanding before going back to their conversations. Kieran sighed and Draco shifted suddenly to get his attention. Kieran looked up at him and Draco simply raised an eyebrow in question. Kieran smiled and shook his head.


	15. The Party

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 15: The Party

"Hey we haven't done anything interesting in a while want to have a party tomorrow?" Ashlynn said a gleam in her eyes.

"Where? When? And How?" Kieran said. He had to be the voice of planning or she'd go wild on things.

"In the Room of Requirement at say 8:30 this coming Saturday and we have all the Slytherins invite people throughout the week. Come on it'll be fun." Ashlynn said wiggling her eyebrows on the word fun.

Blaise laughed. "It sounds fun."

"Fine," Kieran said as if Ashlynn actually needed his permission to do something.

"Yes! This is going to be fun." Ashlynn said with a wicked gleam in Kieran and Draco's direction which neither notice because Kieran had closed his eyes as he leaned more on Draco. Draco didn't notice because he was sneaking a glance at Kieran. 'Fun indeed,' Ashlynn thought.

1111111

Somehow Ashlynn's plan for a party actually went off without an issue. The Slytherin's did their part and most of the school ended up being there. Everyone coexisted in semi-harmony all thanks to the wonderful little witch. Even some Gryffindors were there, though they did keep their distance from the Slytherins in general. After it seemed everyone had made it Ashlynn made her way to the middle of the dance floor and made a large circle of people move out of her way, oh so nicely of course.

She took out her wand and pointed at the floor and muttered a spell no one heard and a circular staged raised under her feet. Everyone watched in awe as she was raised three and a half feet off the ground. The music stopped as she conjured a mic into her hand and smiled out at the crowd. She stood in black leather pants that hung low on her hips and hugged her curves. Her top was a black bustier that looked like it had been cut up the front then used cord to lace the front back up showing off much of her pale stomach and bust and left her arms bare.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm glad you all decided to come out to…The Fox this evening for your choice of entertainment." The Slytherins cheered and whistled for her and so did a few from other houses. "Now this little party can go on as long as you would like I do remind you that there are no classes tomorrow so you do what you do. I do set the rule though that fourth year and below leave at eleven at the latest. Sorry guys. Another thing I'd like to offer up is we have a wonderful person being DJ for us so if you want to make request or even get up and sing go see him and then come up here pick up the mic and sing your heart out. Enjoy." She said then jumped down and the music instantly began to play again. More people than expected actually made their way back to the DJ booth to request songs to sing.

Ashlynn prowled through the crowd seeking her victims. She soon found her brother and Draco sitting in a back corner watching those gathered. Not enjoying themselves or each other for that matter. This vexed her so she found one of her friend that didn't go to Hogwarts that she had convinced to come serve drinks for the party, and bartend, and DJ. She had good friends.

"Hey do me a favor send my brother a drink and when you give it to him have one of the other girls look like she's the one that sent it." Ashlynn said.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing Isa-baby?"

"Matchmaking and you know that's not my name, hun." Ashlynn said with a small frown.

"Oh so sorry Ash darling," The girl said before leaving with a smile.

Ashlynn sighed. 'Got to go find Ginny, this is the only down side to bring all them here.' She thought and went searching for her girlfriend.

Kieran sat up in surprise as one of the serving girls came by and gave him a drink. He arched his eyebrow. She made a small gesture to one of the girls over by the bar. It was another serving girl. She was pretty enough with her bright bouncy blond hair, but it was a yellow blond not the white blond of his companion. Her eyes were big and blue, another common thing not a nice silver blue. Kieran flashed the girl a quick smile before picking up the drink and sipping it.

Draco followed Kieran's gaze to the blond hair girl that sent him the drink. He scowled lightly but quickly covered his expression with a mask of indifference and brushed invisible lint off his charcoal shirt and straightened non-existing wrinkles in his black designer pants, then looked at Kieran as he smiled at the girl. Draco turned away not wanting to watch the eye flirting that would happen. He saw a glimpse of Ashlynn who stopped long enough to survey the situation then give him a pointed look before continuing on her way.

Draco glanced again at Kieran, who sat in all black with his black button up shirt with white snakes stitched into the cloth and black pants, only to see over his shoulder to see Blaise with a group of guys that was looking a the same boy he was. If he knew Blaise, and he did, either him or one of the others would soon come take Kieran from him. He refused to lose to his friend or the air head blond over by the bar.

Draco cleared his throat and despite the loud music Kieran instantly looked over at him. "Let's dance." He said as he stood and offered out his hand.

Kieran looked at his hand before grabbing it and following him to the dance floor. 'Maybe, just maybe, he can actually be mine.' Kieran thought.

Most of the night went by in a haze for most which eventually included Draco and Kieran. The party, or club, was a complete success. Everyone let loose and had fun, consequences be damned. No one cared for the night.

Kieran awake the next morning with a groan of pain. His eyes fluttered open and he brought his hand to his head. He sat up carefully and tried to remember what had happened the night before. As the cool sheets slipped over him he realized that he was naked. He looked to see a head of…


	16. Awkward

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 16: Awkward

Kieran woke the next morning with a groan of pain. His eyes fluttered open and he brought his hand to his head. He sat up carefully and tried to remember what had happened the night before. As the cool sheets slipped over him he realized that he was naked. He looked to see a head of…white blond hair?

Kieran carefully moved the covers done to come face to face with Draco Malfoy who was still peacefully asleep. Kieran jerked back and stumbled out of his bed as he stared at his friend sleeping soundly in his bed, his mind working overtime trying to remember what the hell happened in that bed. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What did I do? I can't think, can't handle this.'

Kieran quickly grabbed a robe, clothes, and a hangover potion and went to shower. He glanced at Draco over his shoulder thinking he should wake the other boy up but not willing to face the situation in front of him he left instead, his mind trying to process things.

At the sound of the door closing Draco wake up slowly. He looked around and noticed that he was in Kieran's bed. His eyebrow furrowed in confusion before his memories slowly trickled back.

*Flashback*

"_K-Kieran," Draco moaned as the other boy began stripping him. His movements were slightly clumsy do to the alcohol._

"_Mmm Draco," Kieran said as he removed Draco's shirt and began to suck and bite on his neck._

_Draco moaned and started stripping Kieran too. They finally crashed onto the bed both naked and moaning as their erections brushed together. Draco breathed heavily and looked into Kieran's eyes. His eyes were glazed and that gave Draco pause._

'_He's doing this cause he drunk and horny, not because he just wants me.' Draco thought bitterly._

_Draco grabbed Kieran's hand as it began to trail lower on his body. Kieran looked up at him confused and Draco found it so hard not to let him continue. "We can't do this, we're _not _going to do this."_

_Kieran opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Draco didn't give him a chance to destroy his resolve. He called his wand to him and used a simply spell to knock Kieran out. Kieran's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell on top of him. Draco could have moved Kieran off of him, should have in fact, but he couldn't bring himself to pull himself from the other his warmth._

'_Idiot,' Draco thought as he moved Kieran so he wasn't on top of him but he could lay with him. 'I'm such an idiot.' He thought sadly and closed his eyes to sleep, telling himself that that moist thing on his cheek was not a tear because Malfoy's didn't cry._

*End Flashback*

Draco sighed in sadness as he got out of bed and went to his trunk to get his stuff to prepare for the day. 'God this is going to be hell.' He thought as he left the room.

Draco tried to act as normal around Kieran as possible but from the tension that seemed a permanent part of their atmosphere he wasn't doing very well at it. Kieran hardly looked at him and never straight in the eye when he did. Draco felt sadden at the rift that was building but unsure of what to do about it. Ashlynn watched in curiosity but no matter how many times she tried to get his attention Draco refused to give it to her. He knew the girl meant well but he didn't feel like talking about it to anyone, least of all to her.

The strain continued on for the next week and everything became awkward in their little group and of course in their rooms. Kieran would stay out late and not come back to the room till he thought Draco was asleep but Draco was awake some times. Draco missed how they use to be before the party but he didn't know what to do about it. He also began avoiding Kieran to avoid the emotionless mask that was ever present on his face even when he looked at him.

He didn't know what to do and everything seemed to be falling apart.

0000000

Kieran still couldn't remember what happen after the party, even after two weeks. He had originally started avoiding Draco to give himself time to remember what happened. But the more he avoid Draco the more he wanted to be with him. It seemed with distance his feelings grew stronger. Then Draco started avoiding him and he felt pained more by the distance. He just didn't know what to do.

Ashlynn keep hounding him about what happened between the two of them but its hard to tell someone else what happened when you don't even know what happened yourself. He sat at the Astronomy tower most nights thinking about what to do. He was one of the greatest wizards ever he was the son of the greatest dark ever and a dark prince himself yet he was afraid of rejection. Kieran chuckled darkly at the thought every time.

0000000

Kieran slide into the sit across from one of the smartest witches to grace Hogwarts halls.

"Avoiding your gang still?" Hermione asked without even looking up from her book.

"I wouldn't call it avoiding," Kieran hedged.

"Isabella would."

"You've been talking with Isa?" Kieran asked with a raised eyebrow.

A light blush crossed her face. "Yes, we've become friends." Kieran thought there might be a little more to it than that but didn't comment. "Besides I could tell you're avoiding your group even if Isabella hadn't said anything. And if my observation skills are any good its specifically Malfoy you're having problems with."

'Her observation skills are great as always.' Kieran thought.

"Whatever it is you should just work it out, it's probably just a misunderstanding. Your group doesn't seem very together or happy anymore. Even though the rest of them seem to be doing things."

"Doing things like?" Kieran inquired.

"Why don't you go talk to your members and find out?" Hermione asked with a small smile rather than answering.

Kieran groaned. "You're no help anymore Mione."

Hermione just huffed.

1111111

Draco stood off to the side and watched as Ashlynn tried to cut through house rivalry with shear dominating will and commands to get the Halloween dance planned. She had many great ideas. This dance promised to be better than anyone before it. Thinking of the upcoming party made him think of a party from a few weeks before.

Draco firmly pushed the thoughts and hurt from his head. He had taken to hanging with Ashlynn to avoid Kieran since he was avoiding her and her questions just as much as he was staying away from Draco himself. He didn't have to worry about Ashlynn's questions. She had asked him the first day but he guess he gave her such a pained look she didn't dare ask again.

The only reason the Malfoy heir was avoiding the dark boy was because he couldn't bare being around him anymore. The avoiding was bad but being in his presences was worst. For when they were together and the dark boy bother to look at him it was with such a blank, empty look it cut Draco every time he was the look, even from the corner of his eye.

No avoiding Kieran Riddle was for his best interest at the moment.

"Draco! Get the cobwebs!" Ashlynn yelled.


	17. Halloween

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 17: Halloween

It was another night for Kieran on the Astronomy tower avoiding the boy he most wanted to see. He still didn't know what to do.

'Thanks again Dursley's for ruining my chance at happiness.' Kieran thought then got angry at himself. 'What the fuck am I doing letting them dictate my actions? Some stupid muggles that discriminated and mistreated me because of who I am. I'm not going to allow them to control my actions, not anymore. They rejected me from fear, they were never going to accept me no matter what. But Draco might. I just have to find out.'

Kieran stood up; his mind made up, and headed back down to his room with Draco feeling slightly at peace for the first time in weeks. Now all he had to do was find a way to get Draco to stop avoiding him long enough to talk to him.

That one, seemingly simply thing, provided to be harder than he could even comprehend. He tried to get his attention in classes by making eye contact or in the halls or in the Great Hall. Draco was having none of it. Draco keep his eyes firmly away from the dark prince. Even with him no longer trying to avoid Draco at night he still found the other boy asleep when he got to the room. A deep sleep, like he was taking potions to get himself to sleep.

The next week went by swiftly and before he knew it the day was Halloween and his last chance at talking to Draco before they went back to his house. He spent majority of the day talking with Hermione, while conveniently having her walk around the school with him so he could search for Draco, which didn't work. When he got back to his room to get dress for the dance Draco had already come and gone according to some third years.

'Damn when Dray puts his mind to something he really gets it done.' Kieran thought as he got dress and headed for the Great Hall sure he would see Draco there.

He got to the Great Hall it was decorated, of course, but it was different. Tables weren't their usual wood color they were all black and weren't set up in rows like normal. Two were placed on the sides of the room and they were filled with food. There were circle tables at the back of the room towards where the head table usually was. Each circle table was set to seat five people.

There were floating jack-o-lanterns and the Great Hall showed a lightning storm even though Kieran was sure that was not happening outside. Cobwebs clung to every sconce in the room and bats flew around at random. The ghosts were all in the room, even Peeves who seemed to oddly be behaving himself.

At the back of the room was a stage that was set up for some band to come play. He looked around and found Blaise, Pansy, and Draco sitting at a table over by the wall. He made his way over to it and sat by Blaise since Draco had placed himself between the two. He watched Draco from the corner of his eyes but also made sure to notice everyone walking in as well.

He noticed everyone at the table and what they were wearing. They all appeared to have chosen dark creatures and were dress in black.

Pansy was dressed like a dark pixie which suited her just fine with her small stature and newly dyed black hair. Her skirt was short and made of layers of sheer black material. She had on a black tank top and black boots with spiked heels. Her black hair was spiked in random directions and her make-up was all dark. She had sheer purple pixie wings some to have a tint of black around the edges. They were even charmed to movie.

Blaise was an incubus. He's outfit was all black just like Pansy's was. He had a black button up shirt that was mostly open to show his muscled chest. His pants were tight leather that went into dragon hide boots. His hair was done in a 'I just got laid' kind of style. The last thing was he had an air of sex about him, probably do to a charm or a spell, but whatever it was it completed his outfit and marked him as an incubus.

Draco was a vampire. His outfit was similar to Blaise. He didn't put gel on his hair to give it a sensual look to it. His skin was already pale and he had charmed his eyes to make them look red rimmed. And of course the fangs that peaked out only when he opened his mouth.

Kieran a black hooded robe that if you thought about it could be associated with Death Eater robes. Not many people would notice it except his friends who understood and Dumbledore who was suspicious of him as it was. He glanced at the old man out of the corner of his eye and saw him staring at him intensely. He wasn't concerned there was nothing that could be provided as evidence against him.

When everyone appeared to be in the Great Hall doors slammed shut, several people jumped and looked to find no one by the door. They laughed a little like silly them for forgetting about magic. Then all the lights went out and some screamed. Lightning cracked across the sky above and the sound boomed around the room which caused several more screams. The ceiling had never made sounds along with the storm.

Then a light flashed to the stage and mist began to flow across it. Then there were several cracks and people appeared on stage. As the band members stepped forward the room erupted in noise. The Whomping Willows were playing for their dance. Everyone got up and ran to the stage.

"How in the hell did they get the Whomping Willows?" Blaise asked in astonishment.

"Well Ashlynn did kind of plan everything so she probably has something to do with it." Pansy said. Kieran looked around at her. 'Ashlynn's been planning this?' he thought.

"But since when has the school ever been willing to pay what it surely cost to get them?" Blaise asked. Pansy just shrugged and their group made their way to the stage like everyone else.

"Hello Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Matt called out. "It's a pleasure being here and we would like to give credit to the wonderful little witch that brought us here and decorated this place. Give it up for your classmate and our good friend Isabella Cornelia!"

The Great Hall exploded with applause as Ashlynn appeared at his side with a smile. Her costume was of a fox. She had blood auburn fox ears on her head that were tipped with black. Her eyes were still green but silted like a cats. But unlike normal foxes she had two tails that moved behind her both the same colors as her ears. She hugged Matt and jumped off the stage and everyone clasped her shoulder or did something to her as she made her way to their group.

"Well what do you think?" She asked.

"I think I needed to keep a closer eye on you. I stop paying attention for a while and all this happens just imagine what else could happen." Kieran said.

"Not just this I got a committee together and we got the Headmaster to agree to us doing a talent show. Isn't it great?" She asked happily.

"A talent show? A committee?" Kieran asked then the music started.

"Oh I love this song, later." She said and was off. Kieran simply shook his head and decided to enjoy the night.

It was getting late into the evening but the party was still going because Ashlynn had more than one band to entertain the event. But Kieran saw Draco head for the door so he followed. Kieran quickly caught up to the boy and pulled him into an abandoned classroom.

"What the hell!" Draco shouted before he turned around to see who his capture was. "Oh…hey Kieran."

"Hey Dray," Kieran said smiling lightly. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Kieran started talking. "Dray I can't stand this distance between us anymore. I know I started this but I want it to end. And even though before what you said about liking me was a prank I want to let you know that I actually do like you."

Draco stared at Kieran in silence for a good while before opening his mouth to speak. "Why did you start avoiding me?"

"Because I didn't remember what happened the night of the party and I was trying to remember what happened and how I felt about the situation. But I never remembered but I decide that the situation wasn;t an unpleasant one, that I wouldn't mind being like that with you." Kieran said refusing to look away from Draco like some little Hufflepuff girl.

Another minute passed by before Draco smirked. "Well won't my father be proud. I got the Dark Prince and the most powerful wizard of our generation as my boyfriend."

Kieran smirked before grabbing the back of Draco's head and smashed their lips together for their first, very rough, kiss.


	18. Ritual

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 18: Ritual

The next day the Slytherin to be initiated left around mid-day with the twins. They figure that the headmaster wouldn't be watching them so closely in the day since based on the prejudices they did their sneakiest things in the dark of night. And so what if it was true, it was still a stereotype.

Upon arriving at the manor the recruits were taken away to prepare and the twins stayed with their father.

"How are things at school going?" Tom asked sitting back in the high back chair in his study.

"It is going well. We surprisingly have two spies in Gryffindor, though neither really knows they are being used as such. Hermione is loyal enough to me that I believe she will support me after I tell her the changes about what our side of the war is trying to do. The rest of the houses are going along smoothly. Blaise and Pansy are going through and figure who will be ready to become a full fledge Shadow by the Vernal Equinox."

"Excellent. So what is Dumbledore doing?" He asked.

"Stressing," Ashlynn said with a smirk. "He knows that in the past you have never been a patient person and that made it easy for him to predict you and it made him feel secure in his control. Now that you're not acting at all and are being very quiet he's floundering. Add to that his Golden Boy's sudden attitude adjustment. Let's not even mention my appearance all of a sudden. He looks about ready to have a nervous breakdown."

Tom smirked evilly. "Perfect. I don't know if I should take care of him or leave him to the two of you. Each one of you allow is devious, together you're a nightmare. It seems almost nicer for me to just do it. "

"Which means you have to let us do it," Kieran said.

"Very well, you do whatever your dark little hearts desire with the old meddling fool I couldn't really careless. Now the ministry is also in turmoil and so I can strike there soon."

"This is going to be a seamless nearly bloodless take over." Kieran said.

"Yes and it's all because of the two of you. But who do you think should take over as Minister of Magic?" Tom asked, deciding to take their input into consideration.

"Hmm…not Bella, although very loyal they aren't lying when they say she's bloody mad." Kieran grumbled "not to mention it wouldn't help for me to murder the Minister," before Ashlynn continued. "You could go with Lucius or Narcissa for that matter but that seems a bit obvious plus they're like your left hand. Not Severus, he's need at the school….How about Mr. Parkinson?" Ashlynn suggested.

"Hmm…that does seem like quite a good idea. I will consider it. But that does seem to be the best way to do this. So how will you test your new Shadows?"

"Speaking of which I need to go for a while and prepare some things," Ashlynn said and stood.

"Oh let me come with you and I can help." Kieran said and got up to follow.

Ashlynn paused for a moment then nodded. "We will see you later Daddy." She said with a dazzling smile. Tom simply smiled back and went back to his work.

"So what exactly do you have in mind oh brilliant one?" Kieran asked as they walked through the hallways.

"I know of some…older magic that would be good to use in advance before we continue with the ritual we have planned." Ashlynn said.

"Hmm…will it take to much energy? That is one thing about your old magic. Even in practice and preparation it's tiring and drains your magic."

"It won't be if we ask for it. But yeah that's how magic use to be." She said.

'Use to be? She talks as if she knows personally or something.' Kieran thought rubbing Iridesa's scales as she wrapped more around his neck.

"We're going to do a simple spell." Ashlynn said and snapped her fingers. Flash appeared beside her. "Go get me all the Shadow initiates and send them to…Kieran's sitting room."

"Yes Mistress," Flash said and was off.

"What is this spell and what is it for?"

"It's a protection spell. But I have to draw a pentagram over them. I could do it without them being here but it takes a bit of concentration and effort that I don't want to apply." Ashlynn said.

"Okay. Why do we need a protection spell? You said the ritual spell was safe." Kieran said watching her closely. If he hadn't been he wouldn't have seen the brief, barely there, emotion that appeared in Ashlynn's eyes.

"It is, I just want to add some protection so no bad energy tries to interfere with the spell." She said with a smile.

/She's lying master./ Iridesa's thoughts came into Kieran's mind. They had gotten close enough as familiar and master that that was possible.

/Not completely actually. There's just another underlining purpose to this whole thing, / Kieran thought back. Out loud he said. "That sounds like a good idea. Can't be too careful now can we."

When they arrived all the initiates sat waiting.

"We know you're getting ready but there is just one added thing I would like to do first." Ashlynn said. "It'll only take but a moment. One by one come stand in front of me."

Confused but curious Pansy decided to be the first to go. Ashlynn smiled then closed her eyes and held up her right hand pointing with her middle and index fingers. Her hand began moving in a clockwise circle. As her fingers moved a purplish colored flame seemed to follow her movement.

"With this pentagram I do lay protection here both night and day." She whispered so quietly that only Pansy and Kieran heard. Her fingers came back to where she had started and she start to draw a five pointed star in the center. "And to the one who should not touch let the fingers burn and twitch. I now invoke the Law of Three: This is my will, so mote it be." (1)

'I wonder what or who she thinks will harm them? And why she was panicky earlier.' Kieran thought as he watched her do it to everyone, Draco being the last one. Kieran caught his eye and Draco came to him instead of leaving like everyone else.

Ashlynn smiled, happy to see them getting along again. "Well I got stuff to do, later you two."

Kieran stared at the door for a good three minutes after she left before turning back to Draco who was looking at him curiously. "Ashlynn is hiding something."

"Well of course Kier we all knew that from the beginning." Draco said.

"No I mean right now. She didn't just do that spell for added assurance, there was another reason. Remember she was also the one that suggest this ritual. It's old magic. I mean old, old magic from the days of demon reign. No one really knows much about then but she knows these spells. Isn't that a bit strange?"

"How did you know it was from demon reign?" Draco asked.

"I did research about the kind of magic it is." Kieran answered.

"Well maybe she found out about it that way too." Draco suggested.

"That's the thing, it didn't tell me the spell. It told me about the type of magic we're working. We as wizards use wands to channel our magic and to pull magic from the living things around us and we do simple spells. It makes the number of people that can do magic increase but it's a less powerful magic and the drain it takes from us is small and insignificant unless you're doing spells for hours. This ritual is more powerful and it doesn't involve our wands. I asked once how we we're going to do this for all of you without it being to draining on us. She said, 'We just have to ask for it.' That is defiantly older than what we're used to. That's how I traced it to the demon reign.

"Demons naturally had more magic than humans, that's why they ruled. Not to mention they made it so humans feared magic to the point they never thought to look for it within themselves. But that's not the point. Demons didn't have wands, they didn't do magic like we did. The more magic you had the higher up you were in the demonic world. This was valued because the amount of power you had determined how much you could and couldn't do because the magic was taken straight from your body. Just like the ritual we're doing. So my question is why does my sister know old demon magic?" Kieran asked.

0000000

Soon the time for the ceremony had arrived. The twins put on their black robes, Kieran's with a dragon design etched in black and Ashlynn's with a howling wolf, and went to the main ballroom where father held his Death Eater meetings. Kieran and Ashlynn stood behind their father, Kieran to the right and Ashlynn to the left. The Death Eater's stood silently; years of conditioning had them silent even while he wasn't talking.

"Hello my followers, we have gathered here today to oversee the event of my children bringing some of your children to our cause. But only if they are truly loyal." Tom said. He gestured the twins forward and sat on his throne.

They stepped forward. "You were known and feared as the Death Eaters because death was brought to all that opposed you. Shadows shall be the name of our followers. Because we will change the way the wizarding world see us. We will not do it through death but through our silent unseen control that will creep its way into the society and take over. We don't want mindless terror that causes them to strike back. We want the utter surrender due to inevitability and acceptance. We blend with the Shadows, we are everywhere, we will see everything, there will be no escape from our power." Kieran spoke.

"Shadows come to us." Ashlynn called.

Shapes flowed and detached for the shadows along the walls and small alcoves. Several people jumped in surprise. Even the Dark Lords army had been unable to sense some children a couple feet away. They came to bow before the dais.

Ashlynn came down and laid her hand on the first person's hooded head. "These are the future of our cause, the future of our world. Look at them." She pulled back the hoods of all of them with a simple spell.

"Let the ritual begin."

Kieran came to Draco, the first in the line, with a knife in his hand. He pointed the blade at his throat. "It would be better for you to thrust upon this blade then enter our circle unsure. How do you enter?" (2) Kieran asked.

"With perfect loyalty and perfect faith." Draco answered. Kieran leaned forward and lightly placed a kiss on Draco's lips then handed Ashlynn the blade. They continued this to every one of the initiates.

"Some may be curious about this part of the ritual, for who would dare answer otherwise? Well in this ritual to enter the circle with uncertainty of your purpose will have the power flash back on you. Probably worse than anything we would do to you."

Kieran then took the knife and cut the palm of his hand. He moved in front of Flint and held out his bloody hand. Flint took Kieran's hand.

"Will you take this pain from me and willingly make it your own?" Kieran asked.

"Yes master." Flint answered.

"Do you do this out of loyalty or fear?"

"Loyalty to the cause and masters."

As took his hand away Flint's hand began to bleed. Kieran's own hand was smooth and unharmed. He continued this down the line. Only him this time. When they were done they moved back so Ashlynn could be seen in the center of the stage. On the ground was a large pentagram of protection like the one she had air signed earlier. In the middle was what looked like a small blue flame. In each point of the star was a straight narrow stand that held and incense stick at the top. To either side of Ashlynn, who stood at the northern star point, was a large basin. One filled with salt the other with water.

Blaise decided to be first this time and stepped into the circle.

"Do you, of your own free will, agree to be an instrument to our cause?"

"I do."

Ashlynn grabbed salt in her hands and put it all over Blaise. She then place her hand over the bowl of salt for a moment before standing again.

"Blessed Lord and Lady of Immortality, with salt and smoke I consecrate this tool in your name. Let it serve me well."

Then she and Blaise brushed all the salt off of him. Ashlynn picked one of the incense up and circle Blaise with it moving it up and down around him. She went to the bowl of water and dipped her hand in it. She pulled it out and splashed him with what remained on it.

She stepped back. "Walk through the fire."

As soon as she finished saying it the fire seemed to roar to life. But Blaise didn't hesitate, just walked straight to it. (3)

"You are now and will forever be a Shadow."

"I now present the newest additions to our cause." Tom said at the end of the entire ritual. All the Death Eaters cheered. They had new hope for their cause.

A/N: Ok this is an interesting chapter.

(1) I did not make this spell. It came from a website, who's link is posted on my profile

(2) This came for the movie The Craft. A very good movie.

(3) And last this 'ritual' is actually a consecrating an object spell from a website, also on my profile.


	19. Females

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

000scence change000

Chapter 19: Females

Blaise stared at the tribal wing tattoo on his bicep. "So why do we have wings and Flint and the others have different ones? And why are they in different places."

"Because you, Pansy, and Draco are a part of the inner circle. Flint and them are not so they have a tribal pentagram with a star. They're in different place because the Dark Mark being in the same place is what made the Death Eater followers easy to spot. If their in all different place they can't easy place you." Ashlynn said laying on the floor with Arain and Iridesa crawling over her.

"Aww you like us that much." Blaise joked. Ashlynn laughed at him.

"But now we need to get to work. This place has to be ready for the take over by the time father is ready to take over the Ministry. Which means Dumbledore has to be taken down, which will be down by me and Ashlynn. We need to get serious about this recruiting. Beginning of December we need to have a meeting with the people you have believe will be helpful to our cause. We will see if they are worthy if they are the next step will be training them." Kieran said.

"Ok boss man. Who do you have in mind?" Blaise asked.

"First, Blaise I want you to try and Neville." Kieran answered.

"Longbottom? What makes you think he'll be able to pursued him? And why get him?" Draco asked.

"I think Blaise can get him because Neville is gay. I want to get him because of the prophecy. If they can't have me they'll try and gain hope by training Neville and I don't want that. That leaves room for rebellion, and as we can see the Light Side can hold up a rebellion for a long while." Kieran replied.

"What is this prophecy?" Pansy asked.

"Dumbledore told me of this prophecy that meant that I was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. But based on the interpretation it could also mean Neville. Of course me and father think this is a fake prophecy that Dumbledore created to make me feel like it was my duty to do it." Kieran said and leaned against Draco. "So besides Neville I want someone, I don't really care who, to work on Dean or Seamus. Get one and you'll probably get the other since they're together and been in love with each other forever, where one goes the other is sure to follow. The rest is your own personal opinion but get to work right away, and be sure to tell Bulstrode and the others."

"Yes sir." They answered.

Everyone decided to get up and go to their rooms. Ashlynn even decided to take Iridesa with her. Which was great because Kieran had his little familiar watching his sister. Draco ran his fingers through Kieran's hair.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Ash is really a mystery that's got me. I'm thinking about asking Hermione to help me research since that is her area of expertise." Kieran sighed.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?' Draco asked.

"Not entirely because she'll get curious, and if anyone could put it together eventually it would be Hermione. But I need help with this and you guys have to focus on the things I just told you to do. Hermione is an ally that isn't attached to that so I have to use her." Kieran explained.

"If you think it will work out then go for it." Draco said.

'I'm not sure but I've got to figure this out.' Kieran thought. "Let's go to bed. That ritual took a lot."

1111111

"Hello Harry," a voice said from behind him.

Kieran turned to see Luna Lovegood standing behind him. He was curious as to where she had come from because there didn't seem to be any side passages in this particular corridor. Plus he hadn't heard her come up behind him.

"Hi Luna. When did you get behind me?" Kieran asked.

"When where you going to ask me to join your side?" Luna said with her usual happy expression.

Kieran stared completely shocked. "Ho-"

"It's all up here." Luna said as she taped her forehead.

Kieran seriously doubted that sometimes but decided not to say as much. "Well Luna will you join my cause as my seer?"

"Why of course Kieran I thought you'd never ask. I'll let you know anything I find out of interest." Luna said as she said as she skipped down the hallway the way he had just come from.

'She is a strange one. It makes me wonder just how much she knows.' Kieran decide to put it out of his head as he went to find Hermione. The next female he needed on his side.

11111111

He found her in a back corner of the library of course. One of the only people in the library on a Sunday. He sat down in across from her and she looked up startled.

"Well isn't this a surprise. The great Harry Potter in the library on a Sunday. I tried to get you to do this all the time while you were still in Gryffindor. Slytherin might suit you well after all, they get you to study." She teased.

Kieran grinned. "I'm actually here for what for it….research."

Hermione gasped with mock shock. "No more I don't know how much my poor little heart can take."

Kieran chuckled. "But honestly Herm I need a bit of your help." She put down her book and gave him her full attention. "I know you know this library inside and out. Not to mention that your mind is a lethal weapon. So I was wondering if you can help me find some information out about the demon reign, demon magic, and a possible immortal."

"Hmm…I've read very little on demons at all but I can check it out. Though something about an immortal is ringing some sort of bell. I don't know if I'll be able to find everything in the library." Hermione mused more to herself than Kieran.

"If you need any other book just write it down and I'll get if for you." Kieran said.

Hermione looked up suspicious. "What's this about Kieran?"

Kieran hesitated. "I don't exactly know and what I know I can't tell you yet."

Hermione huffed. "You're going to have to give up those secrets sooner or later Kieran…what is your full name?"

"Umm…I got to go Herm. Thanks a lot. I'll talk to you later." Kieran said as he waved and left.

Hermione's eyes got a determined glint in her eyes as she got up to begin researching.\

1111111

Ashlynn walked down the hallway with refined grace and it took all the effort she possessed to do so. She had a lot of stored up energy and she wanted to bounce down the hallway. She was happy with the way things were going. All plans seemed to be moving smoothly and from what she could see of her private observation of the Shadows they were picking very good people to be future followers.

She heard voices up ahead and slowed down to figure out who it was before she continued. She smiled and picked up her pace when she heard Ginny's voice. She was about to turn the corner when she heard what they were saying.

"Come on Gin," A male voice said in a soft husky voice.

"But-"

She was cut off as the boy spoke again. "You didn't have a problem with it before. We're in a basically unused part of the castle it's unlikely that she or any of her friends will come by."

Ashlynn looked around the corner, staying to the shadows at the same time. She was her girlfriend in the arms of a Ravenclaw boy. She was biting her lip as if undecided before smiling at him. The boy smirked down at her and leaned down to kiss her. Ashlynn stood shock as she watched the boy snog her supposed to be loyal girlfriend.

Ashlynn filled with rage, and no amount of hurt. She put on a cold mask and turned the corner. "Hello Ginny dear." She said in a malicious whispered. The two jumped apart looking like two children that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Isa I-" Ginny started.

Ashlynn cut her a hard look. "Don't waste your breath or my time. Have fun with your new little boy toy. We're done."

Ashlynn turned around and went back the way she had just come from, ignoring Ginny as she called her name. She just kept walking and didn't look back.

1111111

Ashlynn walked without really thinking about where she was going. The next thing she knew she was pushing the door to the library open. She looked around with empty eyes before walking down the aisles. She happened upon Hermione Granger who was pouring herself over a high stack of books.

As if feeling eyes on her she looked up at Ashlynn. Upon noticing who it was she smiled.

1111111

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with a book in her lap watching the girl in front of her with disgust. Ginny was crying on Ron telling him about how Isabella had just dumped her out of the middle of nowhere. If Hermione didn't know the real story she would have believed Ginny's fake tears too. It seemed Isabella had been right and the other girl was trying to save her reputation by saying it was the other girl's fault and playing the victim. And Ron was too happy to believe her.

"Don't worry Gin she'll pay for hurting you." Ron said with a gleam in his eyes.

Hermione pulled her book backup and made a note to find Isabella or Kieran first chance she got the next day.


	20. Attack

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 20: Attack

The next morning found Ashlynn hiding under her covers with no desire to get up. Today was not going to be a good day, she could already tell. Her eyes were red, her nails were sharp, there was an itch at the base of her spine, and she felt sick to her stomach. Not to mention her magic was acting funky on her, and that didn't bode well for anyone. She cracked one eye open to see that Pansy was gone. Arian lay looking at her with his wolf eyes and she gave him a small smile before pulling the covers more around her naked form and covering her head with every intention of going back to sleep and ignoring the day.

There was a knock, more like a pounding, on the door. She decided to ignore that too. She groaned as whomever, her brother she discovered on further magical inspection, banged on her door again. The banging continued until, finally pissed, she stomped to the door and yanked it open her eyes were squinted mostly shut.

"What the fuck? Go away!" She yelled.

To her surprise more than Kieran stood at the door. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore had joined him as well. They all stared at her. Kieran raised a brow at her attire, or lack thereof. That's when she remembered she was naked.

"Hello? What do you want?" She snapped, clearly not uncomfortable.

"Breakfast is almost over and class will start soon. You should get ready:" He said and with that walked away with the other four behind him.

Ashlynn growled in annoyance before slamming the door shut and went about getting ready at her own pace not caring if she was late, which she was. Ashlynn walked into Potions fifteen minutes late with wet hair pulled into a ponytail and green sunglasses. Even not fully seeing her expression everyone knew the Dark Princess was not having a good morning. Snape didn't say anything, didn't really acknowledge her at all, as she took her seat by Pansy.

Ashlynn rested her head on her hand. Pansy glanced at her from the corner of her eye then went back to paying attention. Toward the end of class Snape had apparently gotten sick of Ashlynn not paying attention.

"Ms. Cornelia why is gillyweed used in so many potions?" He asked.

"Because it is an aquatic based plant it serves as a good stabilizer for more unstable components. Also it makes a good base." She answered not moving from her position.

Snape turned to the board to write on it. "10 Points to Slytherin," He said with his back to them. Then he sat down at his desk after he was done writing. The class groaned upon reading the board.

12 inch paper on seven potions using gillyweed and what compounds it stabilizes.

"Dismissed," Snape snapped.

All the students quickly got up and left the irate potions master. Ashlynn raised a brow at him as she walked out. Ashlynn didn't apologize to the grumbling group around her.

"Way to go Bella." A voice called behind them.

Ashlynn turned to see the bushy haired Gryffindor. "What Herms? I didn't do anything. No Bella please. Last Bella I heard of was insane."

"That's the point _Bella__**.**_" She stressed. "So did Parkinson give you the answer?"

"What you don't think I'm smart enough to know on my own?" Ashlynn asked stepping toward Hermione.

"You were sleep." Hermione answered.

"I'll take that as a no. I'm just as smart as you Herms." Ashlynn said with a smirk and stepped close to the girl to whisper in her ear." I'd love to prove it to you."

Hermione flushed and opened her mouth but a voice cut in. "Get away from her snake!" Someone bellowed.

Ashlynn summoned her mask and moved as Ron came up to Hermione's side and glared at them all. The Slytherins came to Ash's side. "Maybe next time Herms." Ashlynn said with a wink and they walked off to their next class. Ashlynn noticed that Hermione opened her mouth to say something then glanced at Ron, she however had a determined look in her eye when she looked at her again. Ashlynn made a note of this for it seemed that the brainy girl wanted to tell her something important that she didn't want to say in front of her fellow lion. Which made her think it had something to do with him.

111111

Ashlynn's brief good mood after her banter with Hermione disappeared fast. She had refused to take off her sunglasses through every class she had which made her mood even fouler when she had to deal with the teachers. Also as she had thought her magic was messing up. Her transfigurations were coming out half-assed and her Charms were weak. She was hoping food would solve the problem as they headed to the Great Hall, or she would get knocked on her ass in DADA.

Because her magic wasn't up to its best level she didn't feel the hex at her back until it was too late to dodge it, let alone counter it. So the cutting hex hit her back at full force. She fell to the ground feeling the sting on her back. She opened her eyes to see black and red. In horror she sifted the black strands through her fingers. As her hair fell through her fingers her back arched in pain. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to spasm on the floor.

"Ashlynn!"

Her last thought before losing consciousness was, 'Please stay hidden.'

111111

Kieran fell to Ashlynn's side and tried to hold her somewhat still so she wouldn't do any more damage to herself. Kieran looked up to see Dean and Seamus holding a panicked looking Ron. His anger flared but he was distracted when Hermione came out the crowd.

"Oh Merlin! Ron what have you done?" She shouted at him. Ron looked kind of sick but didn't offer any type of apology. "We need to get her to the Infirmary."

Kieran nodded. "But I'm afraid to move her while she's thrashing like that." He said and looked to her for help.

"Um… shouldn't do magic directly to her cause that could make the situation worse. But maybe… . " paused Hermione.

"Come on Mione not the time to be second guessing yourself." Kieran said through gritted teeth as he looked down at his sister.

Hermione watched the look he gave the girl in his arms. "Do a body bind. It's around her and doesn't interact with her body directly." Hermione said.

Kieran followed her directions exactly. As soon as it was done Ash stopped moving. Kieran looked up worry in his eyes.

"We need to take her right now." Hermione said.

Kieran looked up at Crabbe and Goyle, his expression no longer soft, he jerked his gaze from them to Ashlynn. The two boys quickly grabbed her and they headed toward the hospital wing. Hermione looked on, curious to Kieran's obvious authority. They quickly came to the hospital wing. When Madam Pomprey saw them she demanded to know what happened and they quickly explained and the mediwitch looked at Ashlynn curiously.

"Who is this child?" She wondered out loud.

"Isabella Cornelia." Kieran answered.

Madam Pompfrey looked confused but went about helping her. "Why if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione asked.

"Well you said her hair was cut and that's what caused her seizure correct?" she asked. They nodded and she continued. "Well when a witch or wizard is extremely powerful their hair gets extremely long. The theory is that their power is too much for the body to contain so it moves outward. An example would be Professor Dumbledore. To cut off so much of that magic at once it sends the body into shock. It could even be deadly. But that's just a theory plus I've never heard of this girl's family so it makes it unlikely that she came from a old powerful family. There is probably another reason. Now you kids run along and go eat lunch." She said.

They began to protest but the mediwitch would have none of it. After they were gone she went over to her only charge. She checked her vitals. She went to look at her eyes and gasped in shock at the red irises that met hers. Ashlynn sat up abruptly. The mediwitch started to scream but it never got to her lips as her air was cut off.


	21. Revealed

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 21: Revealed

"What on earth is she?" Pansy asked as they walked away from the Hospital Wing.

"What is she?" Hermione asked curiously.

They all went silent, expressionless mask falling into place. Hermione looked at them all and realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of any of them. She scowled lightly before turning and walking away quickly, if Kieran wasn't mistaken, in the direction of the library. Kieran wanted to smack his forehead and groan. Instead he looked at the group still expressionless and started walking; they followed as they knew they were supposed to. They reached the seventh floor and Kieran walked in front of a stretch of wall three times. As soon as a door appeared he opened it and let the others walk in before him.

The room was pretty dark and empty. There was a fire going in the grate directly across from the door on the other wall. In the middle of the room was a round table with enough chairs going around. Kieran turned to them and they went to take a seat. Except Pansy, who fell to her knee in front of him and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Master." She said quickly and in a low voice. "I didn't think about her presence. I didn't mean to endanger her."

Kieran walked forward until he stood at her side. She didn't dare look up as he placed his hand on her head though she did calm a bit at the simply non-harmful gesture. Then he gripped her hair and pulled her head back. She winced but didn't dare make a sound as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Do you realize who you just slipped up in front of? Hermione Granger! She is said to be the smartest witch of our generations for a reason. She was already researching something for me though she didn't know who I thought it could be related to or why I wanted her to do it. With your help she just figured it out, of that I have no doubt. Now we, no I, have to work harder to make sure she is firmly on our side before she finds what I want to know. My deadline had been when we changed, now it depends on how fast Hermione can research. This is extremely fast in case you never knew." Kieran seethed.

"I'm so sorry." Pansy apologized again not knowing what else to say or do.

Kieran let go of her hair and walked to the table. "I want to know about your progress with the people I said and your own chooses." He demanded.

Pansy walked over and sat down in the only seat, next to Kieran, holding her head. Kieran unconsciously brought his hand to her head and began to massage her head in a soothing gesture. Pansy's eyes widened in shock but she didn't say anything. They sat in the room for the rest of lunch talking about their plans.

1111111

"Oh yes she's a friend of mine I just want to see how she's doing?"

The voice floated through Ashlynn's foggy mind. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at a white ceiling.

Ashlynn sighed. "Hospital then?"

"Yup that's what happens when you fall unconscious for no apparent reason," The voice from before said right next to her.

Ashlynn sat up and looked over at Hermione with a smile. "We isn't this a pleasant little surprise."

Hermione arched and eyebrow. "Being in the hospital wing is a pleasant thing?"

Ashlynn chuckled. "It is when you wake up to find a beautiful girl at your bedside."

Hermione blushed a little and didn't comment. Ashlynn opened her mouth to say something else when Madam Pomfrey came bustling by.

"Ah dear, I see you're awake but I don't know why you're sitting up already. You still need to be laying down resting." Madam Pomfrey said as she came to the bed.

Ashlynn's smile left in an instant and her face was a blank expressionless mask. "I'm fine ma'am no need to rest any further."

"Oh no dear I still don't know what caused this little…episode, so I'll have to keep you over night to observe you." The med witch said.

Ashlynn sighed before looking at her full on with a small little smile. "I'm really fine it won't happen again anytime soon. So can I please leave?" Ashlynn said her voice soft with a melody like quality.

Madam Pomfrey looked dazed for a moment before shaking her head. "Well ok dear if you're sure your fine."

"I am," Ashlynn said as she turned to the side to get up. Ashlynn looked down at the ugly hospital outfit that she wore in disgust.

"Well you can leave when you're ready. Your clothes are behind Miss. Granger." Pomfrey said before leaving.

Ashlynn simply picked up her wand from the side table and swished it at the clothes Hermione was leaning on. Suddenly she was dressed in her clothes and the hospital clothes were behind Hermione.

"How on earth?" Hermione asked as Ashlynn fixed her clothes.

"A neat little trick I learned long ago. Saves time," she said then stood up. "So what time of day is it?"

"Well its right before dinner."

"Aww you came to see me rather than go to dinner that's really sweet." Ashlynn said and hugged Hermione briefly before heading toward the door. "Come on lets head down there."

Hermione shook her head before following the other girl.

1111111

The group sat at the Great Hall table that evening for dinner, heads together as they planned to sneak into the Hospital Wing to see Ashlynn when the Hall doors opened and said girl walked in with Hermione Granger shortly after her. They looked at her curiously and small whispers broke out as she walked past.

"How did you escape?" Kieran asked when she sat down.

"She let me leave." Ashlynn said as she began putting food on her plate.

Kieran blinked. "What did you do to her?"

"Why did I have to do anything to her?" Ashlynn asked.

"Because she had no real idea of what happened to you and should have kept you at least overnight to observe you. Trust me I know the procedures I've been in there often enough to know." Kieran said in disgust.

"Well maybe that was special treatment for you since you were the Golden Boy-Who-Lived." She suggested and began to eat. "She said that I should be ok and could leave when I felt like it. So I decided to come on down."

Kieran watched her suspiciously but let it drop knowing she wasn't going to tell him anything that she hadn't just said. He looked toward the other tables to see that Hermione was eating while reading a book and Ron sat next to her looking kind of pale. He felt his anger flare at the sight of the other teen.

"What are you going to do about Ron?" Kieran asked.

Her lips slowly quirked into a smirk. "Oh you shall see." They all shivered and knew that the Dark Princess had a plan for revenge.

1111111

After dinner Kieran headed to the library where he knew Hermione would be. He made his way back to a comfortable corner to find her among a huge, even for Hermione, pile of books. He sat down across from her. She didn't look up from what she was reading to look at him for a good while.

"What Kieran?" She asked blandly.

"I just wanted to see what you know." He answered quietly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? You won't tell me anything but you expect me to tell you everything. I like the sense of Kieran but I kind of miss Harry." She said.

Kieran sighed. He was at a fork in the road, he had to tell her something to get something or let her go as a friend and an ally. "I'm looking up Isabella that's why I asked you to do this."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I figured that out thanks to Pansy."

Kieran sat quietly before sighing. "Over the summer after my birthday I started hanging with the Slytherin you see me with most of the time. Isabella was among them. We all agreed that she was cool but strange and hiding something from us and we wanted to know exactly what it was. So we did research based off of the things she did. We didn't find much because not much happened. Recently, for reasons I will not give, I have begun to believe that she knows things about demon magic and I want to know how she knows it, because it's yet another strange thing I don't know about her. Please Hermione, like I said I know your smart and we're not getting anywhere with this. You know how to do this kind of thing that's why I need your help." Kieran said and gave her the full force of his green eyes in a persuading manner.

Hermione sighed. "Ok I'll help you. But I haven't really found anything that you probably don't already know." She said as she pulled out a page of notes. "Demons were the first to ever use magic and therefore they ruled the world. They had a monarch to rule over them so that they didn't get to out of hand with their control. The ruling family was said to be descended from a demonic goddess. The demons began losing their control and power when their monarch refused to lead them. They basically destroyed themselves fighting amongst themselves trying to kill the existing ruler and fighting to be the next ruler. Though according to records nobody knows what happened to the ruler. Her name was Ariyanna Veata Isana, the clever ruler."

11111111

Ashlynn sneezed. She lay in her room, Pansy was out and she had decided to spend some time in here.

"You okay, you're not getting sick on me?" a husky voice asked from beside her.

Ashlynn turned on her side to look at the person that spoke. She twirled his silver hair around her finger and looked into his golden eyes. "I'm fine hun, just a little sneeze." She said with a smile.

"Hmm…or maybe you're cold." He said with a smirk as he moved toward her.

"Mmm maybe." She said with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A/N: Okay done with this chapter. Some may be wondering 'what the heck was the point of that last part?' Well I assure you it had a purpose. I wonder if anyone knows who the guy is or what the other point was of that part.


	22. The Change

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 22: The Change

"Status report," Kieran demanded.

"I've just dropped my girlfriend." Ashlynn replied with a smile.

"Single," Pansy said.

"I'm dating Neville per your request." Blaise said with a grin.

"I'm dating you." Draco said with a smirk.

Kieran felt his up quirk at the corners." As much as I love to know about all your love lives I prefer to know about the plans, except in Dray's case. And I didn't say you had to date Neville, I meant charm him."

"Oh well why didn't you say so?" Ashlynn asked. Kieran glared at her with no heat behind it.

"Well like I said, I got Neville." Blaise answered seriously.

"Finnegan and Thomas were easy after the attack on Ash." Draco added.

"Well we lost Ginny," Ashlynn stated. There was a moment of tense silence.

Kieran cleared his throat. "But we have Hermione and Neville."

"I've been talking to some Ravenclaws and even Hufflepuffs that I think could make good Shadows." Pansy said.

"Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws? Are you sure they have the stuff that makes them Shadow material? We aren't like the Death Eaters but there will still be some…unsavory things that need to be done at times. And are they loyal enough that they will stay with us when we use the potion tomorrow?" Kieran asked.

"I believe so. It's why I picked them." Pansy said.

"Okay. It's your job to check on them at some point tomorrow morning or after the chaos. That goes for all of you and any other people you have chosen." Kieran said looking at them. They nodded their understanding.

111111

The next morning everyone was sitting at their tables and it was the middle of breakfast. Everything was normal and peaceful, just another normal day in the Great Hall. Then everyone's attention was drawn to the door when it flew open forcefully. The Dark Twins walked in looking confident and self-assured. They walked to the middle of the hall and stopped.

"Hello Hogwarts staff and students. We have something we would like to share with you all, aren't you lucky to be the first to know? But before we do there are a few questions we would like to ask." Ashlynn said.

"Hermione, ask a question that only I would know the answer to." Kieran said.

Hermione looked shocked." Umm…When did I become friends with you and Ron? What caused it?" She asked.

Kieran smiled. "First year in the girl's bathroom after me and Ron saved you from the troll that got in." She smiled and nodded. "Dean."

"What did we fight about in the dorm rooms in fifth year?" He asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Your mom believed the Prophet and thought I was a loon. We fought because I insulted her because I was angry." Kieran answered which got him a nod. "Last Ron."

Ron looked up at him in surprise. "Umm…When we went for the Sorcerer's Stone why didn't I go on with you?" He asked.

Kieran paused. He realized why Ron had asked that specific question. "Because you sacrificed yourself as a chest piece on the giant chessboard so I could go on." He answered. Ron nodded and stared him straight in the eye.

"Pansy!" Ashlynn called out breaking the staring contest.

"What is the first prank Harry pulled on you?" she asked.

"Dyeing my hair to a nightmare I refuse to repeat." Ashlynn said a tick starting just above her eye. Pansy nodded with a smirk. "Draco."

Two more questions were asked before Ashlynn addressed the hall again. "Now based on this you know we are in fact the people you know us as and aren't being impersonated. So what you're about to see is real." She said.

They both pulled a vial of red liquid out of their robe pocket. They opened and downed the potion quickly. Everyone stared and waited to see what was going to happen. After a few moments the potion began to work. The strands of messy hair fell to curly waves of inky black. Kieran's cheekbones became more chiseled and defined. Ashlynn's face became more delicate and she had a pixie nose. The eyes were still the same bright green.

"I am Kieran Brendan Riddle."

"I am Ashlynn Lula Riddle."

"We are the children of Sarah Elani and Tom Marvolo Riddle. We are the Dark Lord's children." They said together.

Silence reigned for two seconds before the chaos began. Dumbledore stood at the head table looking over what they caused then back at them. He pointed his wand at his throat.

"Silence!" He yelled and the sound boomed through the hall causing all to stop where they were. "Classes are cancelled for the day. Perfects lead your houses to their dorms and don't leave until you hear from your Head of House. "

Kieran had noticed through the whole incident Hermione and a few from other houses had remained calm. This boded well for the future. Kieran watched as all left the hall, many making a great deal of effort to avoid them. They smirked all the while.

Dumbledore approached them. "To my office please."

Ashlynn held out her arm as if to say 'after you.' Dumbledore walked ahead of them with all the teachers behind them. The twins could practically feel the magic of their wands aimed at them. They were soon in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore behind his desk, twins seated in front of the desk, teachers circled around the room.

"Professor I'm curious as to why you asked us here. I don't believe we have done anything to warrant your attention." Ashlynn said innocently.

"Really young lady? You have just confessed to being the child of the darkest wizard of the ages and caused panic throughout my school. I say we have something to discuss." Dumbledore said in a hard tone.

"And what do we have to discuss, _sir_?" Kieran asked. "We had no intentions on starting a panic but we needed this event to be verified and witnessed that we were actually "Harry Potter" and "Isabella Cornelia" before just showing up as Kieran and Ashlynn. We wouldn't want another incident like the thing with Ron because of a misunderstanding."

Kieran could tell by the tension on the headmasters face he didn't believe his reasoning. "And the claiming to be Voldemort's children?" He asked.

"That would be a true fact." Ashlynn said in a hard tone of her own that was more effective than his.

"You could be sent to Azkaban for claiming that." Dumbledore responded as if it still wasn't true.

"Once again it's true and just because we're his kids doesn't mean we're guilty of anything. See? No Dark Mark. We can't be punished for the crimes of our father for we have committed none of them." Kieran said lifting up his sleeve. "Now if you'll excuse us we'll go back to over common room and wait for the news from our Head of House like we're supposed to."

They got up and walked out, unconcerned about the wands on them. As soon as they were gone Dumbledore put his face in his hands.

"Albus what are we going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.


	23. Aftermath

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 23: Aftermath

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Ashlynn's voice broke the silence as they headed back to the Slytherin dorms.

Kieran chuckled. "Dumbledore is going to be dealing with a great deal of problems. All the children in their little towers will be sending letters home and before he can find a way to get rid of us by the rules parents will be calling for blood. But if he tries to get rid of us Lucius will come forth as our godfather and cry out about 'this great injustice.' People still respect pureblood and will back down eventually.

"Then there will probably be an exodus of students from concerned parents. Then Dumbledore will be looking for any excuse to get rid of us so he doesn't look weak. Can you imagine Rita Seeker's headlines, 'The Fall of Dumbledore! Can't Even Rid His School of Two Teenagers!'" Kieran laughed.

Ashlynn smirked. "So you're dating your god brother?" How will that look?"

Kieran raised a brow at her. "When have I given you the impression that I care what others thought?"

Ashlynn's laughter bounced off the walls as they continued toward their sanctuary.

1111111

The Twins walked into the common room to find it almost empty except for their Shadows and Arain, who came to stand at his mistress' side. They moved to sit in the available seats, one next to Draco and an empty one.

"So how are things?" Kieran asked.

"All the ones we choose have stayed strong and haven't grown scared and backed out. So that is fine I'm guessing you took some noticed to that when you stood in front of the Great Hall." Pansy said.

"Yes we took notice." Ashlynn said.

Millicent picked up from there. "Some of the ones we didn't approach seemed pretty star struck about your announcement. We will be approaching them as soon as possible."

"Hold off on those star struck teens." Ashlynn commanded. "Give it some time to see if terror sets in were there might have been a brief moment of blind interest. We will do a little experiment to see if it wears off. Now if we're done." She said after they all nodded their understanding and fell silent. Arain stood as well, his head bumping her knee.

"Actually…" Blaise said to halt her. She turned back to him as he pulled out an envelope. "This is for you…from Weasley. Ron Weasley." He clarified when her eyes hardened.

She looked at it before taking in her hands. She looked at it for a moment and a golden light surrounded it. When it disappeared she opened it and read through it quickly. She raised a brow. "When did he give this to you?"

"When we were walking into the Great Hall," Blaise answered.

"What does it say?" Kieran asked.

"It's an apology. I wanted to know if it was real or done hastily after our announcement." They all stared at her in shock. She lifted the letter and read it.

To Isabella Cornelia,

I'm sending you this letter to apologize for all the things I have done to you. I would say these things directly to you but I don't believe you will allow me close enough to do so. This must seem very strange for a Gryffindor like me to be apologizing to a Slytherin but I have been trying to ignore Hermione as she scolds me but I have realized that she is right, as she usually is. I realized how horrible and devastating my actions could have been. I never meant to endanger your life and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me.

Sincerely,

Ron Weasley

They all sat in stunned silence. Ron. Ronald Weasley. Apologized. To a Slytherin! Surely the end of the world was approaching. Ashlynn looked at their stunned faces and shrugged before heading toward her room.

"Next time you go out bring Mr. Weasley to me." Ashlynn commanded. They all nodded and said nothing on her request for her tone didn't brooch any argument. "Now there is nothing we can do for now. We are pretty much here for the moment. Until all the professors can agree on what to do with us. So enjoy your time to yourself." She said then disappeared.

Kieran was the first to break his shock. He made eye contact with Draco and they both got up and left. The rest decided to sit back and relax for they rarely found the time to do so. It was hard taking over the world.

1111111

Draco and Kieran walked into their room and immediately were on each other. Hands moving and tongues mingling. They stumbled until they fell onto the bed that they had magically made into one instead of two. Draco ended up on top of Kieran. He kissed his way down Kieran's neck to suck at the base of his throat. Kieran moaned lightly and Draco continued moving down Kieran's body unbuttoning the dark haired boy's shirt as he went.

Draco moved down the pale chest leaving little marks as he went. He flicked his tongue over one of the erect nipples and smirk against the hot skin as the dark prince groaned and arched a little towards him. Draco spent a little time teasing both before moving down some more. He paid homage to Kieran's naval by dipping his tongue in and out repeatedly.

By the time Draco made it to Kieran's trousers the dark boy was flushed and full aroused. Kieran looked down his body to stare into lust filled silver ones as teeth slowly and seductively unzipped his pants. Kieran groaned at the sight and those lips smirked at him. The pants were gone quickly and Draco ran the tip of his finger over silk that covered the straining erection. Kieran bucked his hips looking for more friction. A frustrated sigh feel from his lips as the hand moved away completely. Draco set to teasing the boy's inner thigh and moving up but never touching where Kieran most wanted.

"Draco!" Kieran cried out in a strained voice.

"Yes Kier?" Draco asked trying to look innocent, which was shattered by the fact that he was rubbing his cheek against Kieran's erection.

"If you don't stop teasing me…**_I'm going to cast very dark spells on you_**!" Kieran hissed, literally, having switched from English to parseltongue.

Draco groaned and felt his cock twitch at the hissed words. For some reason Draco found parseltongue hot. He pulled the black boxers off quickly an took the head of Kieran's cock into his mouth. Kieran hissed and gripped the sheets as the warm wetness swallowed him.

"**_God Draco_**," Kieran hissed as Draco's devilish tongue worked.

Draco pulled his mouth away, but before Kieran could protest his hand took its place. Draco took the fingers of the other hand and put them in his mouth, coating them with saliva. He took one of his fingers and allowed it to circle Kieran's puckered hole before slowing pushing it inside. Draco slowly worked in the second finger causing Kieran to tense. Draco lowered his head to take the tip of the dark boy's cock back into his mouth. Kieran was writhing in pleasure as Draco added the third finger.

Draco slowed his pace and made his touch lighter, not wanting to send Kieran over the edge yet. Then his fingers brushed something inside Kieran that made him moan loudly and arch off the bed. Draco wanted to make it last for Kieran but couldn't resist pressing his fingers against the bundle of nerves causing hot seed to jet into his mouth. Draco pulled back and striped as Kieran caught his breath.

Kieran lay on the bed panting hard from the most intense orgasm he had ever had and he was still hard. As he started coming down from his high he mentally chuckled. Who would ever have figured the 'Great Harry Potter' would be sub to Draco Malfoy. His humorous thoughts disappeared as he focused back on the now when he felt something cool and slick touch his entrance.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

Kieran nodded his head and relaxed his body as much as possible. Draco slowly eased into the tight warm body of his dark prince and groaned. Kieran's body tensed slightly but quickly relaxed after a moment of stillness. Draco slid almost all the way out then thrust back in. He tried to form a steady rhythm that would last.

"Harder!" Kieran demanded on a moan as his nails bit into Draco's shoulder. The pace got harder and faster. The sound of moans and the slap of flesh filled the room.

"**_Gods Dray!_**" Kieran hissed.

The sound of parseltongue made Draco a little wild. He slammed in hitting Kieran's sweet spot hard. Kieran called out as his orgasm rolled over him in waves. Kieran's body tightened around Draco sending him over as well.

The two lay panting together, trying to catch their breath. They lay spooned together their satiated bodies unwilling to move. Kieran performed a quick cleaning spell over them.

"You should throw the school into chaos more often. It gives us time off." Draco said.

Kieran chuckled. "Sure, just for you."

"Well we have basically a whole day off. We could always go back to sleep." Draco suggested with a small yawn.

"I have other plans." Kieran said as he leaned in to kiss Draco.

A/N: And there goes the reason this story is rated M. Hope this was okay for you hardcore Harry/Draco fans. This is the second time I've ever actually written a slash scene and I was told I failed wonderfully the first time.


	24. Report

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 24: Report

As soon as the door to Dumbledore's office close behind the twins things went a little crazy. Severus watched from his own little corner off from the chaos. You would have thought the two had said the Dark Lord was in the school right now. Then the Order of the Phoenix members show up and more arguing started. Half thought the twins should be thrown in Azkaban as quickly as they could get them there. The other half said just because they were the children of the Dark Lord didn't mean that they had done anything to warrant being put in Azkaban yet. But through it all Dumbledore sat at his desk looking at a lost for what he should do about the whole situation. Then he looked up at Severus with distrust.

"Albus how could this have happened? What have they done to Harry?" Molly Weasley cried.

"It doesn't matter woman! We must get rid of him!" Mad-Eye bellowed.

"Now Moody you have to be reasonable. Just because the two have said it doesn't mean Harry has done anything. Plus you have no proof." Remus said defending his mate's godson.

This had been going on for a good half hour or longer. They were evenly divided about the situation and their leader wasn't making a decision so it just kept going. Then Dumbledore stepped forward to end it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone went silent. "We shall have people watching over Harry and young Ms. Cornelia to see what is going on. We can't simply throw them out before we have a just reason. So they will constantly be under watch as well as Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Parkinson. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we use the spells in place to observe them in Slytherin Common Rooms would you Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a piercing look.

"Of course not Albus," Severus said in his cool emotionless voice. Dumbledore looked at him with uncertainty now.

"That's all we can do for now. I will keep you all aware of the situation." Dumbledore said.

Severus turned and left before he had to deal with any questions from the headmaster. He made his way down to the dungeons, his mind in its own bit of chaos. What if Dumbledore decided not to trust him anymore? What would he be able to offer the Dark family then? For once his fate in this situation seemed a bit uncertain.

He made it to the common room to find only Pansy there reading a book. "Ms. Parkinson go get Mister and Ms Riddle if you will." He told her.

She nodded her head and went to get them.

1111111

Ashlynn sighed in contentment as she sat cross legged on her bed with a mug of hot chocolate. She felt the shift of a warm body against her back. She smiled at the guy behind her as he sipped his hot chocolate while reading a book, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

"What hun?" He asked in his husky voice without looking up.

"Nothing. Can't I just look at you?" She asked.

"Of course, I know my sexiness distracts you sometimes." He said amusement sparkling in his gold eyes. She laughed at him. "You like them don't you?"

A warm smile stayed on her lips. "I do." She answered.

He paused for a moment. "You do realize we have to leave soon?" He asked gently.

She stared up at the canopy. "Yeah. There's still so much to do too. Guess I have to get started. You'll forgive me won't you?" She asked still smilng.

He chuckled lightly and sat up to give her a quick kiss. "Of course. I'm stuck with you after all."

She laughed then heard the doorknob turn. She gave a quick wave behind her before looking toward the door. Pansy walked in and smiled.

"Hey Ash. What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Ashlynn answered and pet Arain's head as he lay on her lap.

"Well you might want to put some clothes on. Sev is here to see you and Kier." Pansy said.

As Ashlynn got up Pansy turned to leave. "Wait Pansy. Don't go for Kier." She said as she slipped into her jeans and grabbed a green tank top. Pansy didn't bother to ask why just walked out with the other girl following.

Severus stood looking into the fire when they arrived. Ashlynn placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to stare into her bright green eyes. "Things are different now. It'll be alright, you've been more than useful." She said before sitting down and crossing her legs. "Kieran won't be joining us."

Severus raised a brow at that but quickly reported the status of the Light side. She nodded her understanding then sent him on his way. She sat deep in thought for a while; she really wished she could leave the dungeons but there was no purpose in it. There was truly nothing for them to do at the moment but go harass her brother with the information. She grinned at the thought and went down the hallway of the boys' area.

When she reached the door she looked down at Arain and gave him a quick nod. Then she pushed open the door with unnecessary force. "Hey Kiery!" She called followed by Arain jumping up onto the bed.

There was a frustrated sound then something hit the floor followed by a pained yelp. Kieran sat up on the bed, sheets pulling in his lap. "Ash-bear how can I help you?" He said sweetly though his eyes scream of murder as Arain licked his cheek.

"Just wanted to let you know we are on leave till further notice. Dumbledore has us under surveillance, which includes the common rooms." She told him.

"That's nice. Now...go away!" He yelled pushing Arain off the bed. She laughed and closed the door once her wolf was out.

"Well now I don't have to induce widespread panic for us to have more time together." Kieran said.

Ashlynn's laughter got louder as she walked away.

1111111

The lock down of the school ended the next morning. Headlines, as Kieran predicted, spoke about Dumbledore's loss of control. The school stared at Kieran and Ashlynn with a wide eyed fascination as well as fear in many. They pretty much kept their conversations light, never speaking of important things, knowing they were always being watched. They generally didn't move alone, always in their little group.

Except for Ashlynn of course.

Ashlynn walked down the aisle of the library quietly looking for someone. She came upon her prey deep in a dark section of the library where most didn't go. Which is why she had tried here first for her prey was not dumb. Not by a long shot.

"Hello Hermy." Ashlynn said as she dropped into a chair.

"Ms. Riddle," She replied quietly.

"Ouch. Is this what we've come to? From nicknames to a last name bases?" Ashlynn asked, still smiling.

"That was in a time when I thought I knew you well enough for teasing nicknames." Hermione said her voice a bit angry.

"I change my name and you feel you don't know me?" Ashlynn asked.

"You've done more than change your name. You've claimed the darkest dark wizared as your father! Not to mention dragged Harry along too!" Hermione hissed.

"Woah hun, I didn't just decide to claim the Dark Lord as my father. He is in fact my dad." Ashlynn said.

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed. Ashlynn stared at her in shock. "I didn't know he was. But when you got up there and said it I knew you weren't lying."

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because neither you nor Harry bothered to tell me, now I'm not sure if you came talking to me like you did Ginny. And yes I guessed that one after you made the announcement." Hermione said.

"I couldn't tell you. We are friends but you and my brother were friends first. It was his right to tell you, not me. You and I are friends and neither of us was using you. If we were trying to recruit you I wouldn't have come to you. It probably would have been Blaise or someone else. WE haven't really been doing our own recruiting.

And I won't feel bad about the thing with Ginny. She probably only got with me to be close to my brother because she figured she could make him jealous or some other such rot I'm sure." Ashlynn said.

"Isa…I mean Ashlynn tell me what's going on." Hermione demanded.

"Unfortunately that's still not my place." Ashlynn said as she took one of the girl's books and flipped through it. She felt shock run through her at the content of the book but didn't let it show. She slid the book back and stood.

"Catch you later Herms." Ashlynn said with a smile and left.

A small frown stayed on her face. She would bet all her hair accessories that Hermione wasn't just reading those books for kicks and giggles. She was researching, and she would bet her boots that it was for Kieran. So her brother was interested in demon history. 'Guess I'll have to keep an eye on those two.' She thought.

1111111

Hermione checked out her book and left not long after Ashlynn. There was no point staying, she had been therher for three quarters of an hour, waiting for Ashlynn, and now that she had finally talked to the girl she couldn't seem to get any studying done. She quickly made her way to Gryffindor tower to put her stuff down.

She stacked the books on her nightstand. She was about to leave when the books toppled over. Bending to pick them up she saw a piece of parchment near the book Ashlynn had picked up. She picked it up and read it.

Hermy,

I know you're curious so come to the RoR at nine oclock tonight. Since you're Head Girl it shouldn't be hard. See you then.

Ash


	25. Explained

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 25: Recruits and Questions

Hermione stood in front of the stretch of wall that led to the room of requirement at 9 o'clock exactly. She was just thinking about leaving when a door appeared and opened. She found herself staring into the face of Draco Malfoy. He looked at her with expressionless grey eyes then stepped aside to let her in. She stared in shock before walking in, watching him the whole time.

She turned back to the room to find rows of chairs facing a slightly raised dais. Students from all different houses sat talking to one another. She didn't see Ashlynn or Kieran anywhere in sight. She was trying to force herself to swallow her pride enough to go ask Malfoy when she saw everyone moving toward the dais. Hermione was confused but moved to sit down.

Shortly after they reached the stage Kieran and Ashlynn came from behind the curtain that hung at the back of the stage. Kieran wore a black robe with Iridesa wrapped around his arm. Ashlynn stood by his side with a black robe on too. Arian stood on her left, her hand lightly resting on his head.

"Welcome Potentials." Kieran began. "You all know who we are therefore you should know why you we asked you here today. You have caught our attention as a supporter or future follower. We have chosen you because you seem to hold a hopeful future in our world."

Ashlynn picked up. "You may be a bit skeptical or worried. You have no need to be. There are changes being made on the Dark Side. Now if you do not wish to continue or be a part of what we are trying to do you don't have to be. This is, in fact, a choice. If you don't want to join us you will never speak or betray in memory the things we are about to tell you. You have already been spelled."

"The 'Dark Side' has changed in goals as well. Our plan is not to enslave the entire muggle world. Our goal is to completely separate our two worlds and better help muggleborn children. We don't plan to continue with raids and pointless killings. We are going to control everything from the inside out. We are no longer trying to be the feared force of the wizarding world. We just want to change things for the better." Kieran said.

"Though the Light Side seems so…good we want to tell you some things about the leader and our dear headmaster." Ashlynn said her expression turning dark. "Though they call the 'Dark Side' out for the killings that have happened they're not so innocent of this crime. Albus Dumbledore murdered a woman weak from child birth. He used an unforgivable, though he speaks so strongly against their use. He condoned child abuse and child neglect. He manipulated the minds of others. He destroyed several lives with his actions without a thought, in fact he was hoping for the results he got. I leave you with that thought and ask you, does he seem so different from the Dark Lord now?" Ashlynn asked as she scanned the crowd.

1111111

All the Potentials left except for Hermione. The room changed as the twins walked toward her. It became smaller and cozier. The chair she sat in became a comfortable armchair and two appeared across from her. A fire roared to life in a fire place to her left.

"Want anything Hermione?" Kieran asked as he sat down.

"Sure, some hot chocolate." Hermione answered as she watched Ashlynn sit down, cross legged in her chair, with her own mug of chocolate. A tray floated from Ashlynn with a mug and a bowl of marshmallows. She took it gratefully and sipped at it.

"Now Hermione its well pass time that I tell you the whole story from this summer," Kieran said. Hermione nodded finding that her spark of anger and hurt from before were gone and replaced by calm as she watched him over her drink. Kieran took his time to tell her the story and all the details. Hermione listened silently as he held nothing back, Ashlynn jumping in on occasions.

When he was done they sat in silence. Hermione tried to think of any holes in the entire story but, with her knowledge of wizarding birth certificates, she could find none. She looked up at him finding that despite his tension he seemed peaceful. Like he was finally happy with things in his life. Now so many more things made sense and she felt happy for her best friend.

"I want to join you." She said promptly.

Kieran looked taken aback by her declaration. Pleased by thrown. Kieran smiled at her, glad she was on his side. Ashlynn took another sip of chocolate to hide her smirk, pleased with the way things were running.

1111111

Kieran walked across the snow covered grounds, his mitten covered hands in his pocket. It was almost Christmas and time for the school to break for the holidays. Everything was going well with their plans and he didn't have to do anything seeing as they were still under observation.

After the break he and Ashlynn would have to turn their attentions to Dumbledore. Destroying more of his power, making people doubt him, and then showing people his crimes. Soon everything would fall around the headmaster's ears.

Warm mitten hands covered his eyes breaking through his vengeful thoughts. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Is this Pansy?" He asked with fake curiosity.

The person behind him shifted and turned Kieran's head slightly and he felt the press of lips. Kieran opened his mouth to the tongue that swept through his mouth. The heated kiss lasted a few moments then the two pulled apart.

"Definitely Blaise," Kieran said slightly breathless. Kieran laughed as he was pushed to the snowy ground with a body on top of his.

"Think that's funny do you Potter." Draco said with a sneer in place. The same way he used to always talk to Harry Potter. It made Kieran laugh harder and wrap his arms around his neck.

"If it makes you feel better I like your vanilla favor over Blaise's." Kieran said and pulled his boyfriend to him.

11111111

Blue eyes stared at the couple lying in the snow. He felt his anger flash and turned away from the sight and moved to the large desk. Sitting down Dumbledore steeped his fingers as he tried to think.

That ungrateful pone of his was becoming a nuisance. He suppose he had to blame himself for this. He should have breed more hate between the boy and his father. That way he wouldn't have believed him for anything in the world. But he had never thought Tom would find out. Now all his plans were unraveling. Even his back up was ruined.

He had never desired for that girl to walk the halls of his school. She was supposed to be used if her brother died and couldn't do his bidding. She had been the back up because she was just too powerful. At least he could have gotten rid of Harry after he had served his purpose. Now she was here, seemingly innocent and probably plotting his demise with her brother.

He had to deal with them both at the same time now. And quickly, before they ruined him.

1111111

Later in the evening Ashlynn walked into the common room to find Kieran sitting in front of the fire, surprisingly by himself. She walked over to the chair and fell across his lap.

"Hey Kiery, what are you thinking about?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "About how tomorrow will be the first time I go home for the Winter hols."

"Really?" She asked surprised. "What did you do before me and dad?"

"I stayed here with Ron and Hermione whenever she didn't leave." He answered.

Silence reigned for a while. "What would you have liked to do?"

Kieran looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected the question. They almost never talked about their life before they had come together. "I would have liked to spend it with my godfather, Sirius Black. I was always told it wasn't safe." Kieran said softly surprised to hear the hurt in his voice. Despite the fact that he had a family he still missed Sirius. "I just don't know if he would be accepting of me now."

"If he truly cares for you he will." She said.

"He did." Kieran replied.

"Did?" She asked.

"He fell through the Veil about two years ago." Kieran said.

Ashlynn paused before asking her next question. "Would you want him back even without knowing how he would react?"

Kieran looked at her completely shocked. "Of course," He said as he stood up forcing her to sit up on the couch. "Even if he doesn't accept me he didn't deserve to die because of my mistake. How could you ask such a question?" Kieran asked.

She gaped at him for a moment. "I'm sorry that's not how I meant it." She trailed off as he stormed away. She sighed as she let her head fall against the couch.

1111111

Remus sat in his office grading a stack of papers before him. There was a small knock on the door. He looked up briefly wondering who could be coming to see him in the middle of the night. "Come in." He called.

The door opened a little and someone slipped in. He watched as the daughter of the Dark Lord turned to face him. "Hello Professor." She said with a wicked smile on her lips.

"You aren't supposed to be out this late." He said and stood.

"You'll excuse me." She said as she walked over to his desk.

"And why would I do that Miss Riddle?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you want what I'm offering." She answered her smile becoming devilish. "And I know you do."

1111111

It wasn't hard to tell that the Dark Twins had a bit of a falling out. While they usually stood at each other's side there was a distance that had never been there before. It was noticed immediately when they reached home after ducking their Auror pursuers.

"What is going on with you two?" Tom asked sitting at his desk. The twins stood in front of his desk looking away from him. "Ashlynn?" She looked to the ground. "Kieran?"

For a while Kieran didn't say anything either then he looked at Ashlynn and his anger flashed again. "My sister apparently thinks I'm a heartless person who forgets about the people who cared about me." Kieran answered anger coloring his words.

Tom looked towards his daughter. "Ashlynn, what's going on?"

"I," She started but no more words left her mouth. Tom noticed the shine of tears on her cheek. "I have to go." She whispered and rushed out of the room.

Kieran's angered disappeared at the sight of his twin's distress. He couldn't believe what a jerk he was being to her. He forestalled any of his father's chastening by excusing himself to go find her. When he arrived at her room he found it locked and warded beyond his ability to pass. So for the next few days Ashlynn stayed in her room. The only beings entering or exiting were the house elves, who reported they were being summoned for food with great frequency.

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care with hope that St. Nicholas would soon be there. The children lay nestled all snug in their bed, while visions of sugar plum danced in their heads.

While all through the house the occupants were sleeping, the girl from the room was all done weeping. She ran across the snow covered grounds gathering things as she was spellbound. She went to the edge of the wards and disappeared she had much to do to finish the present for one she held dear.


	26. Christmas

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

111scence change111

Chapter 26: Christmas

The morning found Kieran warm in his bed with Draco's arms wrapped around his waist. He had been up for a while now but two things keep him from getting up. One he didn't want to wake Draco yet. Two it was Christmas and he wasn't ready to face Ashlynn's closed door. Christmas wouldn't be right without her, so he would break her wards, using all his magic if he had to.

"Ready to get up?"

Make that only one reason. Kieran turned over to look into mercury eyes. "How long have you been awake?" Kieran asked.

"For a while," Draco said with a smile. "Let's go. We can't hide in here forever."

"I'm not hiding." Kieran argued. Draco gave him a look. Sighing Kieran threw the covers off of them and got up thankful for the warming charms in his room.

At the end of the bed were two presents. This was interesting because all the presents were under the giant tree in the family living room. There was a note on top of them. _Wear it. _Kieran raised a brow and tossed Draco the one with his name on it. They opened the outfits and stared at what was inside. In Kieran's box lay a green outfit with white fur around the ankles, waist of the top, and wrist. Draco held up his silver one. Kieran grudgingly put it on. He would do as much as he could to please his sister.

They left the room and headed to Ashlynn's. Draco stayed with Kieran instead of going on to the living room. They entered the hallway to see a door open. Kieran quickly walked to Ashlynn's room to find it the door no longer warded and the room empty.

"She's gone." Kieran said astonished.

"Maybe she's in the living room." Draco suggested. Kieran nodded and they headed toward the living room.

On the way they ended up meeting up with everyone else. Pansy and Narcissa wore velvet dresses with the white fur around their wrist down the v cut neck line and at the edge that fell a bit more than halfway to their knees. They even had matching boots. Pansy's was green while Narcissa's was silver.

Blaise, Lucius, Tom, and Severus all wore ones like Kieran and Draco's. Lucius had green, Tom had a dark grey, and Blaise and Severus, who look very disgruntle about the fact, wore red. They all looked at each other before heading to the sound of talking and laughter.

They walked into the living room to find it more decorated then before. The large tree in the corner shone with blinking colored lights and red and silver boas were wrapped around it. Green boas were wrapped in lights and draped all over the room and snow was charmed to fall from the ceiling though only halfway and it wasn't cold. The fire cracked merrily and mugs of hot apple cider and hot chocolate sat on a stool.

The biggest surprise however was Remus Lupin sitting in a chair smiling with Ashlynn. The whole group just stood in shock, until Ashlynn looked up. She smiled at them. "Come and sit family." She said. They all complied not wanting to upset her again. Her yelling and bitching they could handle, her tears however were pure torture. "Professor let me formally introduce you to the people I consider my family and give you some information that will help you see them as I do. First Lucius Malfoy. Many see his sneer and cold mask but he is fun, quick witted, loyal, and fierce in the protection of his family.

"Next his wife, Narcissa Malfoy. You see her aloft behavior and maybe intimidated but she is warm, loving, and very fashionable. I can think of no one better to go to for information. Their son Draco you have in class. He may seem like the Ice Prince the school names him but he is much like his father in his good qualities plus he's a master of strategize. Severus Snape you knew from school and other capacities I find he is the greatest potions master not to mention if he can help you he'll do everything in his power to do so.

"Blaise Zabini is known as a pretty face with no brains but that's not true. Though he doesn't apply himself in school as I wish he would he is very calculating. Not to mention a charmer. Pansy Parkinson is well known she is very fashion savvy, organized, and well-connected even in teacher circles.

"Now we come to immediate family. Kieran you know well as Harry Potter but I'm going to tell you some about him as Kieran Riddle. I was told he was brash, impulsive, with a bit of a hero complex, and not the best in school. Now he's in the top five for best academics. He has reigned in his emotions better so he isn't as impulsive. And though he wants to make our world better he has stepped back enough from his complex to strategize and not take every loss as a personal hit." She said.

Kieran felt bad about all she had said about him because he hadn't been any of those things when he had hurt her the other day. Yet despite all that she had good things to say about him. Even seemed happy talking about him.

"Last, but far from least, my father, Tom Riddle. You know him as the murderous Dark Lord. But he is quite loving and supportive of us. He went through a lot but now with us he is guided back to better territory and is a very reasonable man with many ambitious world changing ideas.

"And that's my family and I love them all." She said smiling at them.

Remus watched the girl and listened to her lyrical voice and was amazed at how she talked about her people. In just a few minutes her voice had gone through his prejudices and opened his view of these people from evil wizards and witches who had his cub to people. Approachable people with likes, dislikes, and loves just like him. It was truly amazing.

"I'm Remus Lupin and it's nice to actually met you all." He said.

The tensions seemed to drain a bit from the room and they accepted Ashlynn's judgment. Kieran went and sat beside Remus and embraced him, happy to have a bit of his old family with his new one. They sat and talked quietly as the present opening began.

1111111

It took a good while to open all the presents but by time they were done everyone was happy and laughing together. Kieran watched his sister from the corner of his eye. She constantly had a drink or something to eat in her hands, which was unusual for her. When everyone was done she took a deep breath as if strengthening herself. Kieran waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Now that the present opening is done I have one last gift to give. This gift is for two people and a double present to one of them. I hope they thoroughly enjoy it." She said. Everyone watched as she called Flash and told the little elf it was time. Shortly after the door opened and Arain raced over to her. They looked at Arain wondering how he could be the present. No one noticed the black dog that padded in after him for a moment. Tom did first.

"You got another pet as a present?" He asked.

The dog walked over to Kieran and laid his head on Kieran's leg. Kieran looked shocked and close to tears. The dog reminded him of his godfather, it was thoughtful and made him want to cry. Remus sat tense sniffing the air lightly.

"He looks like Padfoot." Kieran said sounding a little sad.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Kieran looked a Remus sharply wondering how he could ask such a question. As if he didn't remember Sirius. But he found Remus not looking at him but at the dog. As if he's question had been directed…to it. The dog stepped back and shifted. Everyone watched in dazed astonishment as the dog turned into the dead Sirius Black. Who was clearly dead no more.

"Sirius." Kieran said in disbelief.

"Hey Prongs." He said with a smile.

Kieran's world went dark.

1111111

Kieran felt tingling warmth running through his body and his eyes fluttered open. He found himself staring into the worried red and silver eyes of his father and boyfriend.

"Weird dream. Sirius back." Kieran muttered in broken sentences. The worry deepening in their eyes told him better than words that it hadn't been a dream.

He quickly sat up to find Sirius sitting in a chair across the room from him. As if distance would keep him from fainting again. Kieran's eyes scanned the face of his godfather committing it all to memory. His dark brown hair felt in dark brown waves around his face. The lines and paleness that had set in on him from his years in Azkaban where gone and he looked younger and healthier than last he saw the man. His dark eyes looked at him and Remus fondly.

"How is this possible?" Remus croaked beside him. "Is this an illusion? A memory?" He asked looking at Ashlynn.

"No, that would in fact be the real Sirius Black." She answered.

They all looked at her. "But how?" Kieran asked.

"While I'm sure you're very curious I feel the need to let you know that this is temporary. He will be here no less than 24 hours. Though I'm not sure how much longer after that. So you might not want to waste any of your time." Ashlynn said.

"He's only here for a little while?" Kieran asked looking pained by the prospect. He didn't want to lose Sirius again. "Why?"

"It's out of my realm of possibility now." She answered simply.

"Then how is this," Remus motioned to Sirius. "Within it?"

Ashlynn clenched her teeth. "You're wasting time. He will know when he is about to be pulled back. As will I. It is up to him if he tells you or not."

Kieran wanted to ask more questions but he could tell by the set of her chin and the look in her eyes he could get none at the moment. He stood, not intending to waste time on useless efforts. "Sirius, Remus how about you come with me." A command more than a question. The two stood to follow, nodding toward the rooms occupants. Once the door closed all eyes went to the Dark Princess eating a cookie.

"Ashlynn," Pansy started.

Ashlynn gave her a humorless smile. "You think I'm going to tell you where I didn't tell him?"

Tom looked at his daughter curiously. There were ways to bring back the dead, he was a testament to that, but he wasn't sure if that was so true about deaths through the Veil. The Veil was a whole different type of magic that wasn't controlled easily. He knew because he had looked it up before the Death Eaters brought Kieran to him over the summer thinking that Black's death would be one of the things that would stand between them. He wondered how she had done it.

"I have a question." He said and gave her a looked that dared her to defy him. "Why will he only be her for a day or so?"

She looked a bit sad. "That's as long as my magic can hold him here."

"Can you actually bring him back completely?" Severus asked. He had noticed how the girl had said it was out of her possibility 'now.' As if it later it would be within it. He was curious about the magic not Sirius Black himself.

"Yes," she answered simply.

They all waited for her to elaborate but when she didn't Draco asked a bit frustrated. "How?"

She smiled at him. "I have to die."

1111111

Kieran took them to the sitting room in his wing. They had arrived five minutes ago and not a word had been said in that time. Kieran just stared at this godfather, shock still idling his brain.

"Harry? Harry? Bugger I mean Kieran. Kieran? KIERAN!" Sirius shouted.

Brain jump started. "How did she do it? How are you here? Oh my god Sirius I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry you died because of me. I never meant for you to get hurt. I-" Kieran stopped as a hand covered his mouth.

He looked up into Sirius' eyes that held love and sadness. "First of all it's not your fault I'm dead. Banish the thought. I came for you and I would do it again even knowing I was going to die if me being there and dying saved you. I don't want you beating yourself up over something you had no control over. I'm a grown man. Though Remus would argue differently sometimes." He said with a joking smile. "I make my own decisions live with the consequences and in this case die with the consequences. And second I have no bloody idea how that sister of yours did it but I couldn't tell you even if I did. Wizard oath. But she's bloody fantastic."

Kieran laughed with tears running down his face. "That she is. But what I don't understand is how you're a gift to Remus. I know you're best friends but Remus isn't even on our side. Plus I don't see how this could be a double present."

Sirius shared a look with Remus. "So you want to share or should I?" Sirius asked.

"I say you should." Remus said quietly.

"Okay well Ha-Kieran when two people love each other very much." Sirius said in that voice parents use on little kids when explaining the birds and the bees. Remus hit him in the head. "Oww Moony." Sirius whined. Remus raised an eyebrow, unrepentant. "Well I guess the best way to say it is that me and Moony are mates."

Kieran looked at the both of them. Sirius and Remus sat tensed waiting for his response. "That explains so much." He finally said leaning back in his chair.

They all laughed and began filling Sirius in and telling old tales. Happy to enjoy the time they had together.

"What do you mean you'd have to die?" Tom asked horrified.

"The Veil is a mix of…very complicated magic. Sirius Black isn't really dead just kind of floating within an alternate dimension. But when every a witch or wizard pushes something in they can't get it back. So it's the equivalent to them being dead. Now if you killed someone and throw them in then they're dead and there body is just beyond reach.

All I did was simply link on to Sirius Black's body and soul and pull it to me. Me and the Veil are in a constant tug of war to keep him. Eventually the Veil will win and take him back. The only way to negate this effect is to release all the magic within me to sever the tie between the man and the Veil. If I release all my magic…" Ashlynn trailed off waiting for someone to pick up the connection.

"You die. Magic is the life energy of magical beings and if it's all gone they have nothing left to sustain their life." Draco finished.

"Exactly," Ashlynn said.

"You can't do it." Tom said quietly. Ashlynn looked at him. "You can't sacrifice your life to bring that man back, even to make your brother happy."

"You thought I was going to go off and kill myself in my room or something? No, I'm not trying to. This is just a gift to Kieran, he misses the people he truly considered family even though he has us now." Ashlynn said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to eat and probably sleep."

"Why are you eating so much?" Pansy asked.

"To keep my magic levels up, the longer I keep them high the longer Mr. Black can stay with us." Ashlynn said noticing the scowl on Snape's face as she said this. She waved her hand over her shoulder and left.

A/N: Ok I got to Christmas. Now I'm tired and going to bed. Happy Holidays.


	27. Chance

A/N: I know my updating rate is like an epic fail but so many people have recently be adding this story to their favorites and started following I felt compelled to update. Not to mention a very special review that I loved so much from booklover00. The rereading thing I do as well with stories and authors I really think are great and I'm happy that you actually appreciate my story enough to do that. Thanks so much.

Chapter 27: Chance

Sirius stayed the rest of winter break, to the utter delight of Kieran, and even accompanied them to the train station as Padfoot to see them off. From the relaxed look that fell over Ashlynn's face after they were out of sight of the platform he didn't stay long after that. The return trip was uneventful enough and everyone settled back in to their routine; classes, meals, hanging out, and plotting the demise of Dumbledore.

So the day after their return to Hogwarts found Kieran Riddle in the library looking for his brainy friend to give her new information. He naturally found her towards the back of the library with a mountain full of books.

"Hey Mione, hope your holidays were well." Kieran said as he neared her table.

Hermione jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of someone else. "Kieran you scared the wits out of me."

Kieran laughed. "With the amount that you have I highly doubt little ol' me could do that."

Hermione glared at him lightly before speaking, "My holidays went well. How was yours? Nothing dull I'm sure."

Kieran nodded his head as he sat down at the table. "That's kind of what I came here to talk to you about. I have a bit of information that I want you to look up that might give us a chance to find the answer to what I'm looking for." Hermione looked at him quite curiously and motioned for him to go on. "I saw Sirius this Christmas Mione."

Hermione frowned. "You had a dream about him. That's not to out of place considering the season."

"No Mione, I literally in the flesh saw him. I hugged him and hung out with him and everything." Kieran said.

"Kieran that's not possible. Sirius died when he went through you're saying your sister has the ability to bring people back to life? Beside once something goes into The Veil," Hermione began.

"I know, I know. It sounds crazy but I'm not kidding. He was at my house, he slept most nights in my room. He was there and Ashlynn made it possible. She also said he's not really dead. Just in another dimension beyond reach." Kieran said. Hermione just gapped at him. "I was thinking that maybe if you can learn something about the Veil and its magic maybe you can understand a bit about Ashlynn and how she can do these extraordinary things."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I suppose if what you're saying is correct that should lead to some answers."

Kieran choose to ignore her doubt and keep going. "The others told me that she was somehow able to link to him through the Veil and pull him out. He had to go back because the Veil was constantly trying to take him back but she was able to keep him there the whole break basically. She said her self that usually when witches and wizards push something in its unreachable."

"Hmm…very interesting. I guess it can't hurt; I had already looked some things up after Sirius...left. I could go back and look more deeply into the subject." Hermione said thoughtfully, clearly already going over which books she should grab.

Kieran smiled. "Thanks so much Mione. What would I do without you?"

"Do some reading for a change," Hermione laughed. Kieran snorted then playful glared at her.

"I do read."

"Quiddich books and magazines do not count." She said teasingly.

"I'm going to leave now." Kieran said with mock anger in his voice. "Let me know when you find something."

"Sure, see you later," Hermione called as Kieran got up and walked away. He waved a hand over her shoulder and disappeared between the bookshelves.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ashlynn sat peacefully by the fire reading a book when the portrait was pushed in quite forcefully. Pansy and Blaise looked around quickly before noticing her and making their way to her. She shut her book slowly and looked at them patiently.

"We got Weasley."

Instantly Ashlynn's face went blank but her eyes flared dangerously. Then a soft smile appeared on her face. "Thank you for letting me know. Where are you keeping him?" She asked.

"In the Room of Requirement, it will be fine as long as he's in there and it won't change." Blaise answered.

"Ok well I want to wait for Kieran to show up then we can go see him." Ashlynn said and reopened her book.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other in confusion before settling into a chair near her. They didn't have to wait long. Kieran walked in fifteen minutes later.

"Hey Kieran, its seems we finally have Weasley." Ashlynn said calmly. "I have an idea for a punishment but I want to run it by you first."

Kieran raised a brow at this. Normally his sister would not concern herself with his input first. She joined her on the couch. "Alright, what's your idea?"

"I was thinking about asking him to join us." She stated simply.

"What?" Kieran asked incredulously. "How's that a punishment?"

"Remember how I told you the magic worked? Those who are not truly loyal, which I doubt your ex bestie would be, then the magic rebounds. It could do anything from give him a paper cut to take all the magic he has from him. It depends on his unloyalness. I have a feeling that Dumbledore would love to use the opportunity to try and get us. It's a two birds with one stone approach to me." Ashlynn explained.

Kieran looked at her considering the plan. It would be a pretty good approach to moving their plan forward with Dumbledore. "Well have at it. Times wasting," Kieran said and leaned back in his chair. He wouldn't go with. This was something for her to take care of however she wanted.

Ashlynn stood with a smile. "Let's go guys. Show me your wonderful gift to me."

IIIIIIIII

Ron woke up feeling slightly groggy and with a pounding headache. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room he was now in, which was very different then the hallway he last remembered. He quickly noticed the reason for his presence in the dark bare room he was in. Sitting in a chair not far from him was Ashlynn Riddle and his eyes instantly widened in fear.

"What's wrong Weasley? You've gotten quite green like you might be soon be sick." Ashlynn said with a pleasant smile.

Ron got even greener if that was possible. Ashlynn nodded Blaise forward towards Ron and he began shaking a little. He hadn't actually noticed the other two Slytherins in the room. Blaise smirked at Ron then proceeded to remove the silencing charm placed on him.

"So Weasley I'm here to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm here to give you my forgiveness for actions against me and extend to you the chance to join the true side of good and the winning side."

Ron gapped at her as if she had gone completely mad. "Uh, I-I d-don't know," Ron stammered.

Ashlynn raised her hand. "You don't have to respond now. I will give you a week to consider my proposal in that time we'll have another little chat like this and if you haven't decided or say no I'll erase you memories." Ron flinched. "Of only this experience of course."

Ashlynn stood from her chair and moved over to him in an almost sinister way. She brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it lightly before slowly moved it towards his head. Ron began to sweat and shake. He wanted to scream but couldn't seem to get the sound to leave his constricted throat. When Ashlynn's hand gently touched his temple he felt a bit of spark but no excruciating pain. Ron opened his eyes not realizing when he'd closed them in the first place and blinked at her in confusion.

"W-what did y-you just do?" Ron asked.

"I've casted a little spell on you." Ashlynn said sweetly. "Actually its more of a curse. If you decide to divulge this information to anyone you will experience great pain while doing so. Just a little warning. Don't need you trying to go tell the Prophet do I. Oh and if you try to share the memory by removing it you will pass out and it won't be possible."

Ron looked at her face slightly horrified, not that he put an action like this past one of the slimy snakes especially not the queen of them. Somehow the smile on her face was loving and made him want to join her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. She seemed to take this as him telling her he wouldn't try to tell anyone. She turned to leave and her cohorts fell into step with her.

"Hey," Ron called out wanted to get their attention before they left him in the room tied to the chair.

Ashlynn waved her hand over her shoulder and the ropes instantly sagged off him. And then she was gone.

Ron sat dumbfounded in that room for hours later wondering what he was going to do? There was no way she was just going to erase his memories and let him go. That's not how the bastards worked. Working up what little Gryffindor courage was in him, Ron stood his mind made up.

A/N: Please review. It encourages me so much to continue.


End file.
